Who's That Girl
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: Our heroes are beginning their new lives post-Naraku. Love abounds for all. But, there is never a Happily Ever After...is there? Some time passes and a new woman comes to the village...why does she seem so familiar to Inuyasha? What is her story?
1. In the beginning or better yet

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter One

In The Beginning ... Or Better Yet ... After The End

Shippou happily pounced on various insects. The kitsune cub was enjoying the beautiful, sunny, warm summer day. Birds chirped merrily as they flew through the air. Bees buzzed lazily about the flowers and crops that were beginning to bear their bounty. Brightly colored butterflies flew everywhere. Shippou stopped and looked back at the village. He saw the elderly miko exit her house,

"Granny Kaede!" shouted Shippou as he bounced over to the miko.

Kaede smiled at the young demon,

"Shippou! Are you having a good morning?"

"Yup. That was a yummy breakfast, Kaede-baa-chan. Arigato!"

"Oh, don't thank me, child. Kagome made that breakfast before she left with Inuyasha this morning."

"She did? That was a really delicious meal. I know she's a good cook, but, I think she out did herself today. I wish she had waited until I woke up before she left, though." the kitsune sighed.

"Kagome said she had something very important to do back home." replied the miko.

"And, Inuyasha let her go?" asked Shippou.

"Aye. Inuyasha promised her she could go back for a few days." said the elderly woman as she worked on her herb garden.

"I'm surprised that baka let her go so easily. I wish he would just admit his feelings for her. Then maybe she would stay in this world with us."

"Hmm." the miko quietly agreed, "I am sure that young Kagome knows just how Inuyasha feels. With my sister gone now, Inuyasha is free to love Kagome. That is what is most important. Not all men can tell the women they love their feelings. He protects her, hunts for her, cares for her. Perhaps, for him, that is all he needs to do. We do not know the ways of dog demons. Maybe for them, actions speak louder than words."

Shippou crossed his arms,

"But, I'm sure, that as a girl, Kagome would like to hear him say 'I Love You' sometimes."

--

Inuyasha stood at the lip of the well, staring into its depths. He closed his eyes. Kagome's scent was fading. With Miroku, Sango and Kirara heading to Mushin's temple to retrieve the drunkard monk for their marriage ceremony, the only ones around to occupy his time was Shippou, Kohaku, and Rin,

"Damn brats." he muttered, as he stretched and groaned.

He had promised Kagome she could return to her era for as long as she needed. He sighed. He was already regretting that decision. He knew it made her happy to see her family and friends but, what he wanted most, was for her to consider his time her home.

He thought about living in her time just so she could be happy, but, he didn't fit in. He hated having to wear a hat ... it muffled his hearing. At least here, there were demons and he wasn't THAT out of place. If there were demons in Kagome's era they were so well disguised Inuyasha couldn't get their scents.

He walked to the trees and jumped to the highest branch. He needed to think. He knew had very deep feelings for Kagome. He cared for her. He was fiercely protective of her. She never waivered in her steadfastness to be with him ... no matter what. Even if her life was in danger.

'_Is this truly love_?', he thought, '_What about what I had with Kikyou_? _I never felt this way around Kikyou. I'm positive I loved Kikyou. But, when Kagome is gone, I feel like I can't_ _breathe, like my life has no meaning_.'

He looked up into the sky, as if searching for answers.

--

"Miroku?" Sango called the monk's name.

"Yes? What is my dear Sango?" he answered from his seat behind the taijya,

"I just wanted to tell you that I love the house that you and Inuyasha built for us. It's perfect!"

Miroku couldn't see the tajiya's smile and blush but he could feel it in her voice. He wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Anything for the dearest woman in my life, Sango. As long as you are happy."

"I'm glad you are beside me, Miroku. You have helped me through alot."

Miroku laid his head against her back,

"As you have helped me, dear Sango."

His hand slipped down to her bottom,

RUB RUB

**WHACK!**

A huge lump formed on his head where the haraikotsu sat against his temple.

"Arrggh!" Sango scowled.

"You are very quick with that weapon, my dear." Miroku tried to make light of the situation,

"ROWLLL" Kirara roared her disgust.

"Keep it for the wedding night, will ya monk?"

--

"My Lord ... where are we going?" asked the little imp.

His question was answered with stony silence,

'_OOOOhhhh ... My Lord is mad at me again_.' thought Jaken.

Jaken found himself running straight into Sesshoumaru's stopped leg,

PHLOP!

"Uhhh ... why did we stop, my Lord?" Jaken asked again.

He gazed at his master. Sesshoumaru had taken on a somewhat different demeanor after Naraku's defeat,

"I see ..." the daiyoukai mused out loud,

"Huh?" Jaken looked confused, "Who are you talking to, my Lord?"

Jaken then heard the flapping of wings as a huge eagle demon landed beside Sesshoumaru and cawed,

"So, Inuyasha is coming close to needing to take a mate, is he?" Sesshoumaru spoke to the bird.

The bird cawed again and flew away,

'_His scent has changed_.', mused Sesshoumaru, '_Inuyasha's demon is coming into it's season. His heart may be human, but his brain and mating functions are definately demon_.'

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, Jaken following faithfully behind.

--

Kagome gathered her bag and entered her house,

"Mama. I'm home." she called out.

"Hello dear!" her mother said to her, "I'm glad to see you. Is Inuyasha here with you?"

"No, mama. I really need to be away from him for a while. I have lots of work to catch up on at school." Kagome answered her mother, "But, first, I want a hot bath and to rest on my soft bed."

With this, Kagome plopped down her bag and headed upstairs, her mother's knowing eyes following her daughter,

'_You do not want to be away from him, my dear_.' she thought, '_That much is evident in your eyes_.'

Her mother picked up the bag and headed into the kitchen, a soft smile on her features.

--

Kagome ran her bath, then sat on the closed toilet and sighed. She already missed Inuyasha. Returning home from the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha had seemed different ... lighter. Like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

She had spent a few days in the village before returning home. The first day back, Inuyasha had spent most of the morning at Kikyou's gravesite, clearly in introspection. Kagome then saw the hanyou talking with Kaede. She assumed it was about Kikyou. She knew Inuyasha was happy that he had been able to avenge Kikyou's death. What Kagome didn't know was how he was feeling about her. About them,

"Does he love me?" she said aloud to herself, "We nearly kissed that day in my room when he vowed his total protection towards me. I know I am not simply Kikyou's replacement or his shard finder anymore. But, does Inuyasha love me enough to want to be more than just my friend?"

She undressed and slipped into the hot water,

"Inuyasha ... you were ready to spend your entire, albeit human, life with Kikyou. If I decide to stay forever in the Feudal Age, I have no need for book learning. But, I need more of a reason to stay there forever and stop coming home than mere friendship."

Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes,

"What am I saying?", she sighed, "Am I really ready to be intimate with a man? No. I'm not ready to be intimate with a man ... but, I think I'm ready to be intimate with Inuyasha. He is more than just a man ... he is my world ... my everything ... my reason for living. Yes! I will do anything I can to keep Inuyasha happy. I made that promise to him before ... I will definately keep Inuyasha happy."


	2. Inuyasha's worry Kagome's decision

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Two

Inuyasha's worry ... Kagome's Decision

Kirara landed inside Mushin's temple.

"Master Miroku! I'm so happy to see you!" cried out the raccoon dog.

"Hachi! I am happy to see you as well, my friend." Miroku greeted his vassal.

"Hachi, I see you are doing well!" greeted Sango.

"Ah, yes I am. I have been staying here with Master Mushin since Naraku's demise. I will get him for you." said the demon, as he turned and headed inside the temple,

"It is so serene here, Miroku. Maybe we can get married here?" she queried her spouse-to-be.

"Hmmm. I know Master Mushin wouldn't mind. And, it would be nice to honor my father by marrying here." Miroku mused, "But, I know Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kaede want to be a part of the ceremony."

"Why don't we have two ceremonies, Miroku? One here to honor your father and one at the village?" Sango gushed.

"TWO ceremonies? Miroku, I didn't realize you were planning even one."

Miroku turned and smiled,

"Master Mushin, how nice to see you alive and well!" Miroku said happily as he thought, '_And drunk as usual_!'

"It's good to see you too, Miroku. So now that the curse is lifted, you are taking a wife?"

"Yes, Master. I am marrying the lovely taijya." Miroku looked at the young girl and she blushed and smiled.

Mushin picked his nose and raised his jug to take a swig of sake,

"Ahhh. Your father would be most proud of you to have picked such a strong and lovely woman. Your children will be heartbreakers, I'm sure. Now, what is this about TWO ceremonies?"

"Sango loves the peacefulness of the temple and I think getting married here would be a real honor. But, I also know our friends and our adopted village would want to help us celebrate as well. So, maybe you can perform a Buddhist marriage ceremony here and the Priestess Kaede could perform a Shinto ceremony for us." replied Miroku.

"That would be perfect!" gushed a very happy Sango.

"Yes!" agreed Miroku, "And I won't have to wait until the village ceremony to be able to finally have my Sango in my bed!" he grinned like a kid in a candy store.

**WHOMP**!

"Why ... Sango?" Miroku heaved out as he endured another round of Haraikotsu.

"For being in a rush, that's what." said Sango, "I want to wait until after the village ceremony when we are in our new home."

Mushin ignored the picture in front of him,

"When do you want the Buddhist ceremony?" he asked calmly.

"I would like Kohaku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou to be present for both ceremonies." said Sango, "Kagome is due back from her homeland in a few days. We can do it then."

"That would be ok." agreed Mushin.

Miroku hung his head and sighed,

"Ahhhuhh ... more waiting for her lovely body!"

--

Shippou rested lazily in the sun near the stream. Off in the distance, he heard some laughing of the village children. He realized someone was blocking the sun, casting a shadow over him,

"Uh Huuh?" he groggily opened his eyes,

"Hi!" said a young, sweet, definately female voice.

Shippou jumped to attention immediately,

"Uh ... hi yourself." he said with a smile and a blush.

The little girl giggled and handed Shippou a daisy chain necklace,

"Will you be my friend?" she asked sweetly.

Shippou blushed harder as he accepted the gift,

"Sure. My name is Shippou. What's yours?"

"My name is Sorano.", the little girl blushed.

Shippou figured the child was about 8 years old and he realized he had never seen her in the village before,

"Have you lived here long, Sorano?" he asked.

The little girl looked sadly at the ground and kicked the dirt with her bare foot,

"No. My mommy and daddy died when our village was destroyed by bad demons. A traveller found me by the stream and he brought me here. Priestess Kaede talked with a villager who lost her daughter to a demon. She took me in and gave me home."

Shippou saw tears well up in the young girl's eyes,

"Don't worry, Sorano. I lost my parents to demons too. But, this village and my friends ... they are all really wonderful and they will take really good care of you ... just like they did me. Wait 'til you meet Kagome ... she's really really special." Shippou gushed.

"You're a demon, right?" asked Sorano, shyly.

"Yes. I'm a fox demon. My kin lived in the Northern Mountains." he answered her

Sorano shyly kicked the dirt again,

"I've never been friends with a demon."

"We're not all bad." Shippou assured her.

Sorano looked up at him, her face full of sun and brightness,

"Can we play a game, Shippou?"

"Sure. Let's go." Shippou said, as the two of them walked off happily.

--

Inuyasha scratched his nose and then wrinkled it,

"No. No ... please ... not him." he groaned to himself.

"Inuyasha." came a stoic voice.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha retorted from high in the tree.

"I want to talk to you."

Inuyasha sighed, "Ahah."

'_Can't be avoided, I guess_.', he thought, as he jumped out of the tree and landed in front of his brother,

"I guess you won't leave until I listen to you."

"I feel there is something important you must know." Sesshoumaru continued on, ignoring his brother's comment,

"And that is ..." Inuyasha stated impatiently.

"Your scent has changed, little brother. Your demon blood is rising to the surface."

Inuyasha looked at his brother,

"Uh-Huh. And you came all this way to tell me this_ because _...?"

"I am trying to stop you from being an ignorant half-breed."

"Yea. And this makes a difference ...why?" Inuyasha continued the sarcasm, '_Like he cares_.' he huffed inwardly.

Sesshoumaru regally sat upon a rock beside the tree,

_'SHIT! Is he in it for the long haul_?' thought Inuyasha irritably.

"Inuyasha. Even though you are merely a half-demon ... your demon blood is strong. Your demon blood will soon be demanding that you mate."

Inuyasha jumped back ... a look of fear in his eyes and on his face,

"Wh ... wh ... what did you just say?" he stumbled over his words,

"Every male Inu demon is faced with first mating. It is a very important time in a young male inu-demon's life. And very painful, if the act is not carried out within a timely fashion. You are becoming old enough that your demon wil begin to demand first mating."

"But ... I'm not ready to take a mate." Inuyasha stated plainly, thinking, '_Kagome never said she'd mate with me. She only said she would stay with me_.'

"FOOL! First mating has nothing to do with taking a mate. Inu-demon lust is powerful. There are inu-demonesses who specialize in handling a male inu-demon's first mating."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, "You expect me to just ... just ... do ... WHATEVER ... to someone I don't even know?"

"HMPH! Inuyasha ... do you even know what mating involves?" Sesshoumaru smiled a wry smile.

"Of COURSE I do ... somewhat ... sort of ... well ... yes ... uhmm ...", Inuyasha sat down, "No, not really." he admitted in defeat.

"I thought so. Your heart is human and that is why you fell in love with the Priestess Kikyou. Tell me, what did you expect would happen if you had used the jewel to become human and live with her?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother, '_When did he learn all of this_?' he wondered, then answered, quietly, as he looked at his feet,

"I dunno. I was looking to be accepted. My place in the world. Back then, I thought that by becoming human I would find true happiness because I loved Kikyou. I wanted her to be my wife ... I wanted her to be a normal woman ... and I wanted to be accepted."

"And, you travel with the lecherous monk and you still have no idea what is involved with mating? Have you ever watched the animals, Inuyasha?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha retorted.

"That is mating."

"I know that, baka. But, whenever I saw humans doing that ... the women never looked happy ... they looked forced."

"Humans are famous for raping their women." Sesshoumaru cooly remarked.

"But, Miroku seems to enjoy it ... I could never understand ... he plans to marry Sango ... will she enjoy it? ... but, I never ... I never thought about myself doing THAT to Kikyou ... I didn't want to disappoint or hurt Kikyou."

"And the young miko?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother,

"Kagome?" he queried.

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Do you plan on marrying her? Mating with her?" Sesshoumaru's thinly veiled patience with his brother was clearly fading.

'_Marrying Kagome? Mating with her_?, Inuyasha's mind reeled, '_She would NEVER agree to that ... would she_?'

"I don't know ..." Inuyasha's words trailed off.

"Little brother, if you do decide on mating the young miko, your inu-demon lust must be satiated. Your first time should NOT be with her."

Inuyasha peered at his brother,

"Why not?"

"Because ... she is human. And an inu-demon's first time is ... not something a human can handle ... or possibly even survive."

With this statement, Sesshoumaru stood up and began walking away,

"Inuyasha. I can take you to an inu-demoness' lair. She will assist you. All you need to do is call on me."

Inuyasha watched as his brother disappeared into a ball of light,

'... _an inu-demon's first time is ... not something a human can handle ... or possibly even survive_.'

"Kagome."

--

Kagome sat in the classroom with a blank look on her face,

'_When did we get so far ahead? Ohh ... I'll never catch up_.'

Later, she sat in the library looking over her books,

"2 tests and 3 exams ... in the next 2 weeks!", she hid her head in her arms, "What am I gonna do?"

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Kagome, you're back!"

Kagome lifted her head up,

"Oh. Hey you guys."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sat down in front of their friend,

"Hojo's been very concerned about you, Kagome." stated Eri.

"Yes. We haven't told him a thing about your bad-boy boyfriend." agreed Ayumi.

"You should tell him you have a boyfriend, Kagome." said Yuka.

"That's the least of my worries, guys. I'm so far behind ... I don't think I'll ever catch up." moaned Kagome.

"You have been away alot ... still sick. That's a pity." said Eri.

"High school is waaaay harder than middle school." said Ayumi.

"HIGURASHI!"

"Oh, hi Hojo." greeted Kagome.

"I'm so glad to see you in school again. Are you feeling better?" asked the boy.

"Yup." Kagome smiled a fake smile, "Never felt better."

Hojo looked at the other girls,

"We gotta go." said Eri quickly.

"Huh, go where? asked Ayumi, as Yuka and Eri dragged her away by the arm.

Hojo sat down,

"Good. Now we can talk. Higurashi, there's something I've been wanting to say to you."

"Uhh ... Hojo .. there's been something I have been wanting to say to you, too." answered Kagome.

"Higurashi, I think I am in love with you. My brother is getting married this weekend ... would you please join me at the ceremony?"

"Ahhhh ... Hojo ... I'm sorry. I hate to break this to you ... but ... I'm in love with someone else." Kagome spoke softly.

"Oh.", Hojo's face was downfallen, "Is he good to you, Higurashi? Because you deserve a prince, you know."

"Well ... he's not a prince ... more like a pauper ... but ... he is good to me." she replied.

"Does he love you like I do? Like a butterfly loves the flowers?" Hojo looked at her earnestly.

'_Hojo ... I've never known you to wax romantic ... but, then, I guess I don't know you very well at all_.' she thought.

"I believe he feels very deeply for me." she responded.

"_Believe_? He's never told you his feelings?" Hojo asked, surprised.

"He's ... um ... not that type ... he's not good at expressing himself." she replied.

"Oh.", came Hojo's sorrowful reply, "Higurashi, I would tell you everyday how I feel. My love for you only grows with each passing moment." he looked wistfully into her eyes.

"Hojo ... you really do not know me ... not completely. You are not in love with me ... but your image of me. I'm sorry, Hojo."

Kagome touched his hand and then got up, gathered her things and left the library quickly, tears forming in her eyes,

'_Hojo. You're too late. Inuyasha has my heart_.'

Kagome rushed up the stairs and into her home,

"Welcome home, dear." her mother greeted her.

"Hey sis." greeted Souta.

"Welcome home, Kagome." greeted her jii-chan.

"Hello everybody." Kagome's voice was soft and quiet, "I need to go lay down."

Kagome's mother watched as her daughter headed up the stairs. She followed behind,

"Can we talk, dear?" her mother asked.

"Sure, mom. What about?" asked Kagome, as she sat on her bed and laid her backpack on the floor,

"About you. And Inuyasha."

"Huh? What about Inuyasha, mom?"

"Kagome," her mother sat down beside her daughter and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "I really believe you need to go back to the past."

"Huh? Why? Was Inuyasha here?"

"No. No. Kagome ... you are a special woman ... you know that ... that is why only you can travel through the well. I was so worried about you in the beginning ... but, Father helped me understand ... your destiny is controlled by the gods ... your destiny isn't here in this world ... your destiny is in the past ... and it's linked to Inuyasha."

"Mama?" Kagome looked up at her mother's face. She was smiling,

"I may be prejudiced, but Inuyasha is very lucky to have you beside him. He needs you ... he loves you ... and I know you feel the same way about him."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes again,

"Yes, mama. I do love him. I've never felt like this before. All I can do is think about him. I hate to leave him ... I feel like I am abandoning him ..."

Her mama handed her a handkerchief,

"You belong with him, Kagome. Go to him ... stay with him ... love him ..."

Kagome nodded.

"Don't think me too forward ... I bought you some books, dear", her mother said, getting off the bed and going into the closet.

She brought out a huge sales bag from the Kinokuniya Book Store and handed it to her daughter. Kagome opened the bag and lifted out the books and made a "WTF?" face,

"Eh? "How To Make Love To Your Man" "How To Make Love To Your Woman."," Kagome read the titles aloud, "Uh ... Mama?"

Her mother laughed, "Well, jii-chan has said before that women in olden times were ... erm ... shall we say ... not very sophisticated. I assume men weren't either. Put them away and when you and Inuyasha decide the time is right ... I expect you to put them to good use. It sure helped your father and I." her mother giggled like a school-girl.

Kagome placed the books back in the bag, a little embarrassed that her _mother_ had given them to her. She looked at the floor and then at her mother. Kagome had made her decision,

"Mama. I don't think I'll be going back to school anymore. I'm going back to Inuyasha. To stay."

Her mother smiled and mother and daughter embraced,

'_You'll be happier there with him, my dear_.' her mother thought.


	3. I'm Sorry Kagome

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Three

I'm Sorry Kagome

Kirara landed quietly in the village beside the older miko's hut,

"Hmm. I wonder where everyone is?" mused Miroku.

As if in answer to his question, Kaede exited her hut,

"Ahh. I see you have returned, Lord Monk. So, when can we expect a celebration?" she asked, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Master Mushin has agreed to marry us at his temple, Lady Kaede." Sango answered her question.

"At his temple? Oh, pity. I was so looking forward to seeing you two get married." replied Kaede.

"Oh, you will Kaede." Miroku responded, "We plan on having a Buddhist ceremony at the temple with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Kohaku attending. And then, we would be honored if you would marry us in a Shinto ceremony here in the village so that everyone else can celebrate with us."

Kaede's eyes lit up like a young girl's,

"Yes. I would be pleased to marry you. It would be my honor."

"Ane-ue."

"Kohaku." Sango answered her younger brother's call.

Rin followed Kohaku to where his sister stood,

"Lady Sango. Lord Miroku. Can I be a part of the wedding?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course, Rin. You are more than welcome to play a part." Sango answered, leaning down and hugging the child.

Rin clapped her hands together happily,

"Great! Can Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Jaken attend? I really miss them."

Sango looked at Miroku, who answered the child's query,

"Of course they can, if they want to. I don't know if they would be interested in a human ceremony, though."

"Oh, they will!", she replied, "I can't wait to see them again!"

Rin turned and skipped away to play with village children who were calling her name,

"She's not very happy that Sesshoumaru left her behind in the village." Sango commented.

"No, she's not. But, at least he visits her often and sometimes leave Ah-Un behind to keep her company." Miroku agreed.

"Tis better for the child to be in a village of children her own age instead of travelling with a demon." Kaede stated, "Even if Sesshoumaru's heart has changed."

Kohaku looked in the distance at the young girl playing,

"I'm glad she's here." he commented, then, "Sister, when will the ceremonies be?"

"As soon as Kagome is back we'll make plans to go to the temple. Then we will come here for the next ceremony." Sango replied.

"Ok. I'll see you later, sister. I promised one of the village elders that I would assist him with cutting some firewood."

Kohaku turned and waved as he headed to the other side of the village. Miroku smiled,

"Does it seem that Kohaku has a crush on the fair young Rin?" he said, slyly.

"What?", Sango answered, shocked, "He's ... he's only 12!"

Miroku chuckled and pulled Sango into his arms,

"He's still a man, Sango. And Rin is a very attractive child."

Sango turned her head towards the direction Kohaku had taken,

'_Yes. I guess he has grown quite a bit ... with all that he's been through_.', she thought.

"Ahh, Kohaku isn't the only young man with his eye on a young lady." Kaede commented, as she picked up some firewood.

"Kaede?", Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"It seems the young kitsune has taken a liking to the new child in the village."

"That little girl who lost her family to demons?", asked Sango, "What was her name?"

"Sorano.", answered Miroku, smiling "Shippou does have good taste in women!"

"MONK!", the taijya admonished.

"WHAT? Dear Sango, you may be my only love, but do not hate me for appreciating the female form.", he replied.

"She is ONLY a child.", Sango admonished again.

Miroku kissed her cheek, gently,

"And I only have eyes for you."

--

Daylight faded and the village din died down as families retreated to their huts for food and rest.

Shippou and Sorano walked hand in hand from the stream to the middle of the village,

"I have to go now, Shippou. It's time to eat.", she said, softly.

Shippou's stomach grumbled loudly,

"Uhhhh ... yea ... for me too.", he responded, a deep blush on his cheeks from his embarrasing tummy noise.

"Can we visit tomorrow, Shippou?", Sorano looked at him hopefully.

Shippou stood straight and tall,

"Of course!", he replied with a huge grin.

In the distance, a voice called,

"Sorano. It's suppertime."

"Ok, Mama.", Sorano called back, then looked back at Shippou, "I'll see you tomorrow, Shippou."

Sorano turned and started to skip away and then turned back towards Shippou. She then quickly ran up to Shippou and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for being my friend. I really like you."

Sorano placed a quick kiss on Shippou's cheek and ran off quickly,

"Bye, Shippou!", she called.

Shippou stood there in shock as his right paw rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him,

"Uh, yea, sure, bye, Sorano.", he said softly to the air.

--

Inuyasha walked absentmindly towards the well ... Sesshoumaru's words echoing in his ears,

'... _an inu-demon's first time is ... not something a human can handle ... or possibly even survive.'_

His nose twitched and he looked up for the first time. He saw the familiar blue glow of the well's magic and Kagome's scent filled his nostrils.

'_She's back early_.', he thought, not that he minded, but ...

He walked over to the well and helped her emerge. Kagome wore a huge smile while Inuyasha's face stated confusion,

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?", Kagome asked.

"Uh, nothing. You're back early. How come? What's wrong?", he asked back.

Kagome feigned an indignant look,

"Well, fine then. I'll go back if you don't want me here."

Inuyasha recovered his poise and sputtered at her,

"I let you go home for as long as you wanted, wench. I normally have to go get you because you take so damn long! I'm just surprised to see you back so soon, is all.", Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed as he turned his head away.

Kagome's smile returned,

"_That's_ the Inuyasha I'm used to." she teased.

Kagome closed the small distance between them as she edged closer to the hanyou. Placing her hands on his arms, she laid her head on his chest. Inuyasha couldn't explain what he felt. His heart lurched in his chest and suddenly, he felt his blood boil. Quickly, he jumped away from Kagome, landing a few feet from her, in his crouched position, his eyes downward,

"Inuyasha!", Kagome exclaimed, surprised, "What's wrong?", she added as she walked towards him.

His head shot up. Red eyes greeted brown. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's face had changed,

'_He's transformed_!', she thought, '_But, why_?'

She continued to close the gap between her and him when he growled,

"KAGOME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"Inuyasha?", her voice contained sorrow and worry, "What's wrong? Why have you transformed?"

He could smell the salty sting of her tears. Tears of fear. Of worry. Of sorrow. Were the tears for him? His mind raced back years,

'_Mother? What's a ... half-breed_?'

He remembered his mother's salty tears ... tears for him. Is that all he was really good for ... making the women he cared about cry?

His mind returned to the here and now. To Kagome. To Sesshoumaru's words,

'... _an inu-demon's first time is ... not something a human can handle ... or possibly even survive.'_

'_Is that what this is? Is it time for my first mating like Sesshoumaru said_?'

In a gravelly voice, he spoke,

"Forgive me, Kagome. It's better this way."

Inuyasha spun around and took off through the trees, leaving a completely confused and helpless Kagome behind.

--

Kagome raced back to the village, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kohaku and Rin stared at her,

"Kagome, what's wrong?", Sango asked, getting up to comfort her friend,

Kagome choked out,

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him?" asked Shippou, "He was ok when I last saw him."

"He was fine when I came out of the well ... but, then ... then he transformed. Then he ran off without telling me anything."

Her sobs broke into a full-blown wail.

"I believe I can answer this, Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head up from Sango's shoulder and sniffed,

"Myouga. It's you.", said Shippou.

"Yes, Shippou. I know what is going on with Master Inuyasha."

"What is it, Myouga?", asked Miroku.

Sango sat down to listen as Kagome settled herself next to her friend,

"This is a very important time for Master Inuyasha.", Myouga started, "Even though Master Inuyasha is just a half-demon, the inu-demon blood of his father is extremely strong. All male inu-demons experience _kouhai-ken_. Inuyasha is no different."

"Kouhai-ken?", queried Kagome.

"Yes. Literally, first mating."

"HUH?", Kagome's face registered shock, "What do you mean, first mating?"

"An inu-demon's first mating is filled with lust. Love has nothing to do with the first mating. It is the process that allows male inu-demons to become a mate with a willing female.", Myouga explained.

"So, how does an inu-demon fulfill first mating, Myouga?" asked a very interested Miroku.

"In the inu-demon world, there are inu-demonesses that are trained for such an event. They give their bodies to the male for first mating. This makes sure that other inu-demonesses are safe for pure mating ... life-mating."

"Inu-demon prostitutes ... so to speak.", said Miroku.

"Precisely.", agreed Myouga.

Kagome stared at the floor, fidgiting her fingers. Without realizing what she was saying, she commented,

"But, I wanted to be his first."

"It is impossible, Kagome.", advised Myouga.

Her head shot up and looked at the flea,

"WHY?"

"Because ... a human such as yourself could never survive a male inu-demon's first mating. It is that violent and rough."

"HMPH!", Kagome huffed, "I don't want Inuyasha taken by a demoness whore!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked at each other. They had never known Kagome to be so ... blunt.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut in a huff. Myouga followed. She turned to the flea on her shoulder,

"Take me there.", she demanded.

"Huh?", Myouga wasn't sure he heard correctly, "Take you where, exactly?"

"To where Inuyasha has to go ... where ever that is."

"You are human, Kagome. Those are demon lands. A human cannot step upon them."

"HMPH! Myouga ... how would Inuyasha know where to go? He was never accepted by demons."

"I know Lord Sesshoumaru had planned to intervene."

"Sesshoumaru, huh?"

Flicking Myouga off her shoulder, Kagome quickly headed into the forest,

'_Then I know how to find them_.', she thought.


	4. Inuyasha's First Time

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Four

Inuyasha's First Time

Inuyasha ran through the forest, leaping over trees. His blood raced, his mind clouded,

'_DAMN! I didn't realize something like this would be so painful_.', he thought, '_Sesshoumaru, where the fuck are you_?'

Inuyasha landed by a stream to get a cool drink. His body was sweating profusely. His groin ached with a raging hard-on. His breathing was rapid and heavy,

"DAMMIT!"

"So it has begun."

Inuyasha spun around,

"Sesshoumaru!", he spat out.

Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou,

'_Fascinating. I can smell the miko's scent on him. It's fresh. Kouhai-ken comes on without the aid of a female. Earlier today, his scent had started to change. Now he is in full blown Kouhai-ken. Could it be because of his human heart and his feelings for the miko_?'

Inuyasha fell to his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother and grabbed him around the waist as he ascended into the air,

"It will be over soon, little brother."

--

Kagome raced into the forest. She headed to the meadow on the other side. There, she called out,

"Ah-Un! I know you're out there. I need your help!"

She knew Sesshoumaru had instructed Ah-Un to answer her calls in case something should happen to Rin. She searched the darkening sky. Sure enough, she saw two heads and four shining eyes. The dragon landed in front of her,

"Ah-Un. Rin is fine. But, I need you to take me to Sesshoumaru. He has Inuyasha. They are going to where ever inu-demons go for first mating. Do you know where that is?"

Ah-Un grunted and shook his heads no.

Exasperated, Kagome asked again,

"Can you pick up on Sesshoumaru's scent? Can you find him?"

To this, the dragon grunted and nodded,

"Can you take me to him?"

Ah-Un turned around and knelt down for Kagome to get on his back. She climbed up and the dragon took off towards the Western Lands.

--

Sesshoumaru landed before a beautiful castle. Many inu-demonesses, in human form, strolled about. Many purred at the pair's arrival,

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I thought you already had first mating?", said one.

"I'll be glad to help you, Lord Sesshoumaru.", said another.

"Where is Urara?", Sesshoumaru demanded.

"HMPH! Why her?" asked another demoness.

"That is none of your business." answered the daiyoukai.

One of the demonesses came towards him and sniffed,

"Eww. That is a half-breed. Why did you bring THAT here?'

"SILENCE BITCH!" ordered Sesshoumaru.

"I had heard the great Dog General had fucked a human and bore a filthy mongrel, Sesshoumaru, but I never expected you, of all people, to bring him here.", spoke a commanding voice.

"Urara!", he growled.

She slinkily walked over to him,

"So, you remember me, do you? What do you want with me?"

"Inside!" he commanded.

Sesshoumaru followed Urara into the castle and into her room. Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dropped a now uncouncious Inuyasha on the floor,

"It is time for Inuyasha's kouhai-ken. I want you to take care of him, Urara."

The demoness stared at Inuyasha's sweating form. He was beginning to come to and was panting from the exertion his heart was giving,

"You're joking, right? You want _me_ to service that ... that ... _thing_?", the disgust rolled off her tongue easily.

"A half-demon he may be, but he is still my father's son ... and as such he deserves your respect.", Sesshoumaru ordered the demoness.

"HMPH! As you wish. Far be it for me to go against the great Sesshoumaru."

Urara walked over to Inuyasha and helped him to his feet. The two walked over to the corner, where Urara sat down with Inuyasha. She touched his face and gently kissed him. Inuyasha, his eyes red and face sweating, pulled the woman into an embrace and kissed her, moaning,

"Oh, Kagome."

Urara pulled away,

"Who is this Kagome?", she asked the daiyoukai.

"A miko that travels with him."

'_Hmmm ... he is not acting like an inu-demon in the midst of kouhai-ken. His mind should be completely devoid of all thoughts but mere lust_.'

"A human? How pitiful." commented Urara, "A son of the great Dog General should be mated to a proper inu-demoness."

"Do not discount the miko, Urara. She is powerful. Probably the most powerful human in existance."

"No human is worthy of an inu-demon male ... half or full. Your father was weak to dally with a human."

**WHACK!**

Urara lifted her hand to her cheek where Sesshoumaru had slapped her,

"Never speak about my father in such a manner. You are merely a whore ... here to be used by men for their lustful desires, bitch!"

Urara stood up, indignant,

"There is nothing I can do for your brother. I can smell kouhai-ken in his blood ... but his human heart refuses to allow it to run wild."

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome's voice rang through the air,

"LET ME PASS, DAMN YOU! INUYASHA! ARE YOU THERE?"

Sesshoumaru turned quickly towards the voice, his face filled with shock,

'_HOW_...?'

"DAMMIT! How can a human enter here ... that is impossible ... humans cannot walk on these grounds without dying!" stated Urara.

Kagome burst through the door, her eyes landing on a weak, moaning Inuyasha,

"NO! Inuyasha ... are you ok?"

"Ka ... go ... me ..", he spoke weakly.

She turned to the demoness and Sesshoumaru,

"What have you done to him? TELL ME!"

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru? Who is this woman?" demanded Urara.

"Leave!", Sesshoumaru commanded Urara.

"What?", the demoness responded, shocked at the request, "This is MY room."

"Leave. Or it will be your head."

Urara took one more look at the woman cuddling the half-demon in her arms, smoothing his hair and wiping the sweat off his face, all the while cooing,

"It's ok, Inuyasha. I'm here for you."

Urara disappeared out the door, leaving the three behind. Sesshoumaru walked over to the pair,

"Leave him alone, Sesshoumaru. He doesn't need this kind of help."

"How can you be here? Why are you not dead?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru,

"What do you mean?"

"These grounds are for demons only. Humans cannot walk here. Yet, here you are."

Kagome held Inuyasha closer. She felt his arms surround her ... embracing her tightly.

"I don't know. And I don't care. Inuyasha and I will leave on Ah-Un. I never want him brought back here. I will take care of his first mating.", her voice solid.

'_I do not doubt that you will_.', Sesshoumaru thought, '_For you are not fully human_.'

Sesshoumaru turned to walk out,

"Urara was unable to assist in Inuyasha's first mating. It appears that you are the only one who can assist him. I will make sure you are given safe passage out of these grounds. Now leave."

Sesshoumaru disappeared, leaving the two lovers alone,

"Can you stand, Inuyasha?", she spoke quietly.

"Ye ... yea. I think so."

Kagome assisted Inuyasha to his feet and helped him get to Ah-Un. By the time they arrived back into the village, everyone was asleep. Thanking Ah-Un, Kagome helped Inuyasha to a small hut on a hill. Spreading out some hay, she removed his hitoe and laid it over the hay. She then helped Inuyasha lay down.

Seeing that he was still sweaty, Kagome fetched some water. She wet a rag and wiped his face. Inuyasha's eyes opened,

"Kagome. Why ...are you here? Where am I?"

"Shhh. You're back at the village."

Inuyasha could feel the blood racing again. He felt his body changing,

'_Damn! I'm transforming again. That means ... I didn't go through first mating_?' he thought.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by Kagome's soft, chocolate ones. He sat up, weakly,

"Kagome. I ... shouldn't ... you shouldn't ... be ..."

"Shhh. I know. Myouga told me everything. I don't want some strange demoness whore taking you ... I ... I want it to be me.", she said shyly, looking up at Inuyasha's eyes through her long lashes.

"Ka ... Kagome.", his breath was ragged, his voice gravelly.

Kagome leaned in an kissed him. Inuyasha gasped at the motion and Kagome took the moment to deepen the kiss ... flicking her tongue in his mouth ... searching and tasting him. Inuyasha felt his heart race and his body relax. His blood still boiled but ... it felt so right. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feelings that raced over his skin.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked up at the hanyou. His look was one of fascination. Of rapture.

"I didn't know a kiss could feel like that.", he whispered.

She smiled at him and his heart sommersaulted. She pulled off her blouse to reveal a lacy white bra. Inuyasha stared. He had seen Kagome naked before ... but never this close ... and never this willingly. Kagome stood up and pulled off her skirt, Inuyasha watching her every move. He stared at her, blinking in disbelief. The pretty lacy garments that covered her breasts and bottom made her even more alluring. As she sat back down in front of him, she blushed,

"Stop staring like that.", she giggled.

"What am I supposed to do?", Inuyasha croaked out. He was demon, yes, but he realized he was in full control. And his mouth was dry. He licked his lips, trying to wet his mouth,

"Let me help you.", Kagome cooed.

Scooting as close as possible to Inuyasha, Kagome kissed him, taking her tongue and wetting his mouth, as she ran her fingers through his locks. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her closer to him, his return kiss full of want, need, lust, hunger and love.

Kagome tried to push away gently, but Inuyasha's growl stopped her,

"No, Kagome. Don't ..."

"I'm not leaving, Inuyasha. But, I feel kinda silly ...", she teased, as she began to remove his obi. Tessaiga dropped onto the floor, "Oops.", Kagome smiled.

His demon blood overriding his insecurity, Inuyasha removed his kosode and hakama. He sat in front of Kagome, clad only in his fundoshi. He then embraced Kagome again, gently kissing her chin, cheeks and finally, landing on her lips, where he placed a blazing kiss. Breaking the kiss so that Kagome could get some air, Inuyasha looked at her,

"Kagome ... are you sure?"

Her answer was in the form of a kiss that set his demon blood on fire and his human heart racing.

Demon instinct took over and his claws sliced the dainty garments that covered her nudity. Inuyasha trailed kisses to her breasts ... first teasing one nipple to a firm peak and then the next. Kagome pushed her body closer to him, her soft moans escaping her lips. She felt Inuyasha throw open her legs and Myouga's words came back to her,

'_a human such as yourself could never survive a male inu-demon's first mating. It is that violent and rough_.'

She felt Inuyasha's hot breath on her genitals as he sniffed in her scent of arousal. This only seemed to make his demon more pushy. She cried out in surprised pleasure as she felt his tongue tasting her. His hands squeezed her hips and pulled her sex closer to him as he devoured her juices roughly. She gripped his hitoe and pulled it closer to her as she screamed in sheer pleasure.

Then, Inuyasha was kissing her again. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She found it strangely arousing. Inuyasha pulled her legs up and hooked them over his arms. Kissing her deeply and roughly, he began to push his length inside her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her vagina being stretched by Inuyasha's huge member. She cried into his mouth as tears fell down her face from the pain. Inuyasha didn't stop. Instead he pulled back and then slammed his entire length into her. Grabbing her roughly, he pushed in and out ... harder and faster ... grunting and sweating ... his claws drawing blood ... his fangs nipping her skin ...

Kagome held onto him tightly. She found her body responding in ways she never dreamed possible. She could barely keep a fluid thought in her mind ... this was Inuyasha's first mating ... her's too ... but, she had been warned about his demon demands. She had never expected her first time to be this rough, yet, she found it pleasurable. This was Inuyasha ... in all his feral glory. As Inuyasha pumped wildly into her, she became aware of his grunting and moaning. Her head flew back as she cried out in pleasure,

"INUYASHA. MORE. HARDER. PLEEEEASSSE!"

He responded by giving her just what she wanted. Her legs tightened as she felt the first waves of an orgasm peaking. The rush of her release filled the air as she cried out,

"KAMMMMMI! YESSSS!"

Inuyasha's own release followed, signaled by a loud growling howl. He lowered his head onto her shoulder and he relaxed his body, Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing off the sweat that lingered on his face.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. She saw that they were back to his normal amber. She smiled at him. He kissed her softly. He could feel his heart slowing down. His blood returning to normal. He rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome with him. Grabbing his kosode from the floor, he draped it over her naked body. He felt Kagome snuggle into his chest and heard her breathing take on a rhythmic tone. She was asleep. He closed his eyes as he rubbed her arm. Peaceful sleep overtook him.

'_Hmm. That was surprising. I guess the fact that he is part human made his first mating a little kinder_.', thought the nosey flea as he jumped away.


	5. A Time To Wed

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Five

A Time To Wed

Inuyasha felt the sun on his face. As he came to conciousness, he realized he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and peered at the sleeping form beside him,

"Kagome.", he spoke her name in a hushed whisper, almost reverently.

His mind drifted back to the previous night. His first mating was with Kagome,

'_You're wrong, Sesshoumaru. First mating, at least to me, means taking a life-mate_.'

Then his mind registered another thought ... this had been Kagome's first time as well. He closed his eyes and sighed,

'_Baka. How bad did you hurt her_?'

He sniffed. He smelled dried blood. Kagome's blood. He craned his neck, tying to ascertain where the blood was. He didn't want to wake her ... but, what if he had severly injured her?

He felt Kagome stir under his kosode. Her hands moved across his muscled chest. His eyes closed in pleasure. He loved having Kagome near him ... and skin to skin was so much more satisfying. He then realized she had stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her sleepy eyes greeted him,

"Good morning, Inuyasha.", she said through a yawn.

"Morning, yourself, sleepyhead."

She playfully slapped his chest,

"You wore me out.", she yawned again and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

She peered out the window,

"Oh great. It's mid-morning."

"That's a problem?" he asked.

"No. But, everybody is probably wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder.", he pulled her closer, burying his nose in her soft, fragrant hair, "Kagome. I'm ... I'm sorry if my demon hurt you last night. I guess that's why Sesshoumaru..."

Kagome stopped his apology with a deep kiss. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth. She tasted so delicious. She broke the kiss and he growled at the separation, causing her to stifle a giggle,

"You didn't hurt me, Inuyasha.", she reassured him.

"But, I smelled dry blood on you ..."

"Your claws drew some blood ... and most virgins bleed on their first time. It was painful, I expected that, ... but, nowhere near what Myouga had led me to believe.", her smile warmed his heart.

"Why?", Inuyasha asked, sheepishly.

"Why, what?" she asked back, confused.

"Why did you ... you know ... mate with me?"

"Are you really that dense, Inuyasha? Don't you know, yet, how much I love you?"

"You always said you would stay by my side. I never ... I never expected to have you agree to be my mate."

"I want you to be happy, Inuyasha. That is all I have ever wanted. You endured so much in your life ... I always just wanted you to realize that you can be happy ... that you are allowed to be happy."

"I never knew true happiness until I met you. Not with anyone. Not even my mother. I always felt she was unhappy because of me. If I hadn't been born, her life would have been happier."

"Inuyasha. You really don't believe that, do you? I know your mother loved you more than her own life. That's what mothers do."

"Maybe.", he hugged her tighter, "But, it's always been different with you. You opened my eyes and my world like never before."

Kagome smiled at the hanyou. He continued speaking,

"Last night was my first mating. Sesshoumaru says that first mating has nothing to do with taking a life-mate ... but, I feel differently. But, Kagome, I still need to know ..."

He turned to face her ... his eyes searching hers,

"Will you live with me? Stay with me? And be my wife? My life-mate?"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and filled his face with happy kisses,

"YES! Inuyasha ... I will live with you. I will gladly be your life-mate."

Inuyasha hugged her back ... squeezing her tightly. Kagome suddenly felt something wet against her cheek. She pulled away and looked at Inuyasha, surprise in her eyes,

"Inuyasha? Did you just...?"

Inuyasha quickly hid his face from her ... the red deepening on his cheeks ... he pulled his arms away and turned around on his haunches, and stuttered,

"I'm ... I'm sorry ... I forgot mys ..."

Kagome leaned in and gently licked his cheek. Inuyasha whirled around and stared. Kagome blushed,

"Did I do it right?", she asked.

"Uhhhh ... actually ... alpha females lick the alpha male's chin. It's a sign of respect. And love."

Kagome smiled and wiggled closer. Leaning in, she licked his chin. Inuyasha raised his face so she could reach the underside of his chin. She licked again. She heard a soft rumble from Inuyasha's chest,

"I'd say that's a sign of approval?", she giggled.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Very much so.", he told her.

--

Later that morning, Inuyasha and Kagome left the little hut. Both were very hungry and Inuyasha could smell Kaede's cooking. As they walked in, all eyes fell on them,

"Well, well. It's about time the two of you showed up.", smirked Miroku.

Inuyasha growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku broke out into full blown laughter as the others looked sheepishly at each other and then the couple,

"What's so funny, MONK?", demanded the half-demon.

"Myouga told us that you two had a grand time last night.", Miroku chortled through fits of laughter.

Kagome fell to her knees in a near faint as Inuyasha clenched his fists,

"Where is that no good flea ...", he started.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha.", scolded Kaede, "We are all happy that young Kagome is still with us, judging by what the flea told us of first matings."

Inuyasha, his face as red as his hitoe, crossed his arms and huffed, "As if I would hurt Kagome."

"Of course not.", agreed Kaede, then trying to change the subject to abate poor Kagome's embarassment, "Just sit and have some lunch."

Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly, protesting it's hunger,

"Yea. Then I'll go and squash that flea!"

--

After lunch, the group sat around the cooler hut. Miroku and Sango told Inuyasha and Kagome about the plan for two ceremonies. As they chatted, Shippou hopped onto Kagome's knapsack and began searching,

"Kagome ... didja bring back any ninja treats this time?" the kitsune asked, "I want to share some with Sorano."

Kagome answered absent-mindedly,

"Yea. They're somewhere in my bag."

"Shippou's in lu-uhv.", Inuyasha teased in a sing-song voice.

"Pfft. Maybe so ... but at least I'm not going nutty in demon lust.", Shippou retorted back.

Inuyasha's face contorted in chagrin, "Why you ..."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha ..."

"What? You heard him! He's too smart for his own damn good!", Inuyasha stated, then, noticing Kagome's look, "You had better not "sit" me, woman!"

Kagome shook her head.

"Hey, Kagome, what are these books?", Shippou said, as he pulled two books from her bag, "Are these for your school?"

"Huh?", Kagome looked up.

"Lemme see those, Shippou.", Miroku asked, "Hmmm ... 'How To Make Love To Your Man.' and this one is 'How To Make Love To Your Woman.' WOW! Hey, I like what they teach you in schools in the future. Can I borrow these Kagome?"

Kagome's face turned beet red and she cried out,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Miroku! Give me those!"

Miroku tried to keep them away from the girl until,

**BONK**!

Haraikotsu made it's presence known,

"Give them to Kagome, MONK!" scolded his fiancee.

As Miroku started to hand the books to Kagome, the quicker hand of Inuyasha intervened,

"What the hell are these?", he asked her, "And why do YOU have them?"

Kagome sighed, "They are ... How To books ... manuals to teach you how to please your wife and husband."

This response only caused Miroku to grin an even broader grin,

"Kagome .. _please_ .. may I borrow them?", he begged again.

"Maybe after you two are actually married.", she retorted.

"Which is why, I repeat, why do YOU have them?", Inuyasha demanded, "You obviously brought them back from your world. If this is what girls get taught in your era then I am definately destroying that well and you are staying put."

"Inuyasha.", she sighed a defeated sigh, "I had planned on telling you this in private. You asked me this morning to be your wife ... well, you see, I had already made up my mind to stay here with you. And, no, we don't learn that in school. My mother bought those books for me to share with you when we decided we were ready."

"Then you'll stay with us?", shouted a very happy Shippou.

"Yes, Shippou. I will.", Kagome agreed, as she hugged the kitsune.

Inuyasha looked at the happy scene. He felt a pang of jeaousy at the embrace but, then, he chastized himself. Looking at Kagome and Shippou, he thought about how wonderful a mother she would make,

'_Mother_?', the word crossed his mind like a brick, '_Why would I think that? Pfft! Like I want any brats running around taking my Kagome away from me_.', he thought, then, '_Still ... Never in my life had I even thought about the possibility of having brats ... er... pups_.', his mind thought, '_I only ever wanted to fit in and be accepted ... I never considered the thought of _...', he looked again at a smiling Kagome as she bounced the happy kitsune cub on her knee, _'... a ... family. Me? As an old man_?'

Miroku snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts with a shove on the shoulder,

"Huh?", Inuyasha looked up,

"I said," Miroku crossed his arms, closed his eyes and sighed, "Since you have asked Kagome to marry you ... would you like to have a double ceremony with Sango and myself?"

"Ceremony?", Inuyasha looked confused at this idea, "We need a ceremony? Like what we tried to do with Myouga and Shouga ... that kind of ceremony?"

"Yes, of course, Inuyasha.", answered Miroku.

"Why?", Inuyasha responded, his voice filled with contempt for the idea.

His response caused the taijya to sigh, the monk to shake his head, the kitsune to hop off Kagome's knee with a well deserved, "IDIOT!", as Kagome quietly seethed,

"sit boy"

**PHLOMP!**

As Inuyasha's face became reaquainted with Kaede's floor, Kagome scooted around to face him when the spell wore off. As Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor, he stared angrily at Kagome,

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Inuyasha ... you are sooo insensitive ... I am a Shinto priestess ... and you expect me to live with you without a ceremony?"

"Didn't bother you last night ..."

"SIT BOY!"

**PHLOMP!**

"Last night was different ... I was helping you ... grrr ...", Kagome's eyes flashed in anger.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha quickly sat up,

"All I was sayin' was that I didn't understand all the need for pomp and chants and words and offerings and special clothes and shit just for two people to tell each other how they feel ... why can't people just state how they feel?"

"That's understandable.", agreed Shippou, "That's how demons do it. We don't have elaborate ceremonies."

"Maybe so, Shippou,", agreed Sango, "But, Kagome is human. So, I think Inuyasha should compromise on this."

"Compromise?", queried Inuyasha, "Why sh ...", Inuyasha stopped mid-word when he saw Kagome's face. The scent of her tears hit his nose as she stood up and marched out,

"Way to go, moron.", Shippou remarked.

Inuyasha stared at the swinging bamboo door. Feeling all eyes upon him, he crossed his arms in his hitoe, sighed, stood up, and walked out, commenting,

"Geez. Why does everything have to go her way? Why do _I _always have to compromise?"

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to the Goshinboku. He found her sitting at the base ... her bangs covering her eyes. He crouched in front of her,

"Kagome. Don't cry ... I didn't realize how important a ceremony was to you. If that is what you want ... then ok ... we'll have a ceremony.", he was surprised at the ease at which the words came to him.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wet,

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to behave like this ... it's ... it's just I always dreamed about the ceremony I would have when I did get married ... and as I was walking here ... I felt guilty because I felt I was pushing something onto you ... I know you don't like alot of people around ... and ... I understand your reasoning behind the ceremony ... I agree ... we don't need all the pomp and stuff to declare our feelings for each other ...but ...", her voice stopped as she felt herself being pulled into Inuyasha's eyes and arms,

"It's ok. Just as you want to make me happy ... I only want you to be happy. If it's a ceremony you want ... then it's a ceremony you'll get. And not a double ceremony ... Miroku and Sango will have their day ... and we ...", he kissed her hair, "... will have ours."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha tightly. When had he grown up so much?, she wondered. Oh, well it didn't matter ... she felt the gods were shining on her ... on them ... she silently said a prayer thanking the gods for Inuyasha.

--

The next day, the small group, including Kohaku, set off for Mushin's temple. Upon their arrival, the tachi was greeted by Hachi and Mushin. Miroku and Inuyasha prepared the temple for the ceremony while Kagome helped Sango prepare.

By mid-afternoon, all was ready. The monk, actually sober for the first time that Miroku could remember, began the sacred ceremony. After chanting the Eight Paths of Buddha, Mushin made a small food offering of rice cakes and sake to the deity.

The monk then led the small group as they recited prayers to Buddha ... first, the Vandana (or homage to the deity), followed by the Trisarana (the three shelters or triple protectors of Buddha), and, finally, the Panchasila ... or the Five Precepts for life (the irony of the drunken monk reciting the 5th Precept ..."Refrain from self-intoxication from alcohol." was not lost on the half-demon.).

Miroku and Sango then lit candles and offered flowers to Buddha. Finally, Mushin took a length of string and wound it around Miroku's wrist. Miroku then wound the string around Sango's wrist to signal their joined unity. Mushin handed more string out to those in attendance, instructing them to encircle their wrists with the string to show their commitment to the couple.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wrapped her string around her wrist. Taking his string, Inuyasha followed Miroku's cue and wrapped the cord around his own wrist and then around a surprised Kagome's wrist. She looked up into his eyes and was immediately pulled into their depths. She thought for sure the tears would fall as Inuyasha grasped her hand, with the string entwined, and pulled it up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand and her palm before placing it against his chest. She trembled gently at the simple gesture of love.

The ceremony concluded and the group enjoyed a fine feast that the girls had prepared earlier. Mushin teased Miroku about his wedding night, but all Miroku could do was sigh ... he knew he had to wait until after the Shinto ceremony at the village,

"Ah, don't worry about it monk,", Inuyasha told him, "It's only one more night. Ya waited this long, right? What's another night?"

Miroku sighed softly, as Kirara flew through the sky,

_'That's easy for you to say, Inuyasha_.', he thought.

--

The next morning, the village was full of preparation for the marriage ceremony. Kagome assisted Sango again ... this time with the native Shinto clothes. Inuyasha, bored by all the fuss, tried to escape for a breather, but stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the village,

"Sesshoumaru.", he commented, "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up, you fool.", Jaken ordered, "For your information, Lord Sesshoumaru was invited today."

"Invited? By who?"

"By whom." his brother corrected the younger's grammar.

"Huh? PFFT! Geez ... by who ... by whom ... whatever ... who invited you?"

"The demon slayer. And Rin.", Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Shoulda known it was Rin.", Inuyasha replied.

"Jaken."

"Uh, yes, My Lord?"

"Leave us."

"Huh?"

Jaken looked up at his master and was greeted with cold, hard eyes,

"Uhhh ... yes ... of course.", he bowed and disappeared.

Inuyasha watched him leave,

"Ok. So what was that all about?"

"I need to know more about your mate."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised, "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"The miko ... what is it about her? She is not human ... at least, not fully.", Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Not fully? Where you comin' from on this? Whaddya mean, not fully human? Course she is ... you can smell it on her ... and your senses are supposed to be keener than mine."

"That girl ... walked on demon ground ...", Sesshoumaru started.

Inuyasha stared at him, the full reality of what he was implying taking shape,

"Demon ground? That's impossible ... she'd be killed instantly ... no human can withstand the areas sanctified by demons ... that's why she can't go to Toutousai's ..."

"She did, Inuyasha. She came after you when it was time for your first mating. Ah-Un brought her. She walked upon the demon mating grounds."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, who had emerged from the hut where Sango was dressing,

'_Kagome_? _How is that possible_?'

--

Kaede, flanked by two younger priestesses, performed the ancient Shinto ceremony. The couple kneeled on pillows, clapped their hands, turned around three times and lit incense. Inuyasha found it all quite boring. His mind was occupied with Kagome,

'_How is it possible for Kagome to walk on demonic grounds_?', he thought to himself, '_Is this some new power she has developed_? _Could it be the power left behind from Kikyou_? _No. Kikyou was still human ... powerful ... but human nonetheless. She, especially, would have been killed on demonic grounds. Spiritual energy is feared by demons ... the thought of being purified by a priest or priestess ...'_

Inuyasha felt his shoulder being shaken as he came back to reality,

"Huh? Kagome.", his eyes blinked as he looked at who disturbed his thoughts,

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Uhh. Nothin'. Don't worry about it. Just lost in thought, is all."

"Well, while you were lost in thought, the ceremony ended. C'mon ... I can hear your stomach growling ... that demon hunger of yours is insatiable. Let's get some food, shall we?

"Uhhh ... sure.", Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they walked over to where the feast was laid out.

The two filled their plates and sat down in a shady area. As they chewed their food, they watched the goings on of the party. At least, Kagome did. Inuyasha's mind wandered again. When Kagome realized that Inuyasha was with her in body but not mind, she gently pushed his arm again,

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess my mind wandered again. What's up?"

"I only hope it's me you're thinking about.", Kagome commented cooly.

Placing his dish down, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him, nuzzling her neck and cheek,

"And, who else would I be thinking about?", he whispered.

"Just checking.", she smiled.

As Kagome settled in beside him, Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kaede,

'_I need to ask Kaede about Kagome. Maybe she'll be able to provide some answers_.'


	6. Lovefest

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Six

Lovefest

Miroku swooped Sango up bridal style as the gathered guests cheered. The couple heard excited shouts behind them,

"Let's see a baby in 9 months!", one male villager called out, bringing a rousing round of cheers and applause from the rest,

"They're rooting for us, Sango!", Miroku told his new, blushing bride.

He marched proudly to his new home, pushing aside the bamboo reed door to allow them access. Going into a smaller room, Miroku laid the taijya on a soft futon, a gift from Mushin,

"Finally, my dear, I have you at last!", he smiled a gentle smile at the young girl.

Miroku could sense his bride's nervousness,

"I guess, fighting demons is easier, isn't Sango?"

Sango swallowed hard and nodded. Miroku knelt down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, his lips touched hers, softly, gently. Rubbing his lips across hers, he looked deep into her eyes,

"I'll try not to hurt you.", he whispered.

With evident practiced ease, Miroku removed his bride's clothing ... carefully examing her body. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, her back, twisting his fingers in her hair. Their kisses became more passionate, more needing, as feral instincts of long ago generations took hold in their bodies and minds.

Miroku laid his wife down upon the futon, removing the last of her garments, he stared at her now naked form. Aware of her naked state, Sango started to cover herself with her arms, only to have Miroku gently push them away,

"Do not cover yourself from my eyes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Sango. Your body is perfect ... sculpted by the goddesses themselves."

Pulling her up into his arms, Miroku embraced her tightly, gently running his fingers up and down her bare back, sending a shiver up Sango's spine. Kissing her lips, Miroku again laid her down on the futon, this time laying with her. He placed soft, feathery kisses on her face, along her chin, to her earlobe ... gently pulling in the lobe and suckling on it.

Sango felt her body shiver at the feelings her new husband was releasing from her. She moaned softly as she felt more feathery kisses trace down her collarbone to her chest, where she felt Miroku scoop her soft mounds between his hands. His right thumb and forefinger rubbed the left nipple to a hard peak, while his mouth and tongue played with with her right breast. She pushed her chest further up to him, wanting him to do more ... her moans signaling to him her desires and pleasures. He trailed more kisses over to the other breast ... licking and suckling like a nursing babe while he used his fingers on the other nipple. Sango's sighs of contentment filled his ears.

Leaving behind the soft mounds, Miroku trailed his lips and fingers down the demon slayer's taught stomach, smirking to himself,

_'I hope to have this belly full with my child very soon_.', he thought, as he continued to his destination.

Spreading her legs, Miroku rubbed his hands up and down the inside of her creamy thighs. He didn't have Inuyasha's keen nose, but he could smell Sango's arousal. Dragging his tongue up and down the inner thigh his nose came close to the origin of her arousal and Miroku's own arousal was making itself painfully obvious. Quickly removing his own garb, he took his fingers and slid them down the middle of the black hair that covered her sex from him. The gentle touch caused the girl to arch her back, as if searching for more. Miroku explored further, locating the sensitive nub that he knew drove women wild. Gently rubbing it, Sango responded with louder moans and sighs, pushing her hips closer to his hand.

"Mirokuuuu.", she softly purred, "Mmmmmmm ..."

Sango rubbed her head against the futon as he hips squirmed, looking for more pleasure. Miroku obliged by spreading her legs further apart and gently running his tongue up and down the wet canal ... pausing every so often to push his tongue into her opening to taste her juices and flicking it quickly across her sensitive nub. The attention was driving the demon slayer mad with lust,

"Ouhhhh ... ouhhhh ...", she moaned, her eyes shut, her hips bucking into Miroku's face. He felt her hand work its way to his hair and gently pull and squeeze in time to her moans.

He continued his minstrations, sucking and licking harder to bring on her release. He felt her body begin to shake under his and he knew she was close. Gently pushing a finger into her wet hole, he suckled her nub, sending the woman crashing into her release, her hand tightening its grip on his hair, pulling his face deeper into her core. As she cried out her release with a feral scream, Miroku managed to disengage himself from her grasp and move his face up to hers. Catching her mouth in a heated kiss, he found his mark, pushing his length inside her wet, hot, core.

It took him a try or two to open her muscles up enough to allow him full access to her body and this was evident in her tormented cry of pain at feeling, what seemed to her, like a huge log ripping her body into two. Kissing her tears off her delicate skin, he whispered over and over his apologies. Settling himself deep inside her, he waited for her to give him the signal to proceed.

Sango tried to steady her breathing. No one had warned her it would be this painful. She bit her lip and laid her head upon the futon ... she opened her eyes and smiled a warm smile. Miroku knew she was still in pain but, he also knew that the only way to reduce the pain was to continue and allow her body to get used to him. He slowly moved in and out, his breathing nearly keeping rhythm with his movements. He covered her in kisses as he quickened his pace, feeling her juices giving him more ease of movement.

Sango's pleasure increased as moans and groans escaped her mouth and she grabbed the monk's arms, squeezing tightly, as if her life depended on it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him deeper access to her body. Finding Miroku's rhythm, Sango matched her hips to his, squeezing her muscles tightly, causing even the seasoned monk to sweat and moan more.

The hut was filled with heavy breathing, panting, moaning and groaning as the couple hit their stride and reached their peak. Feeling his wife's body contract in its release, Miroku's own release spilled over, exploding inside of her. As the release subsided, Miroku felt his body quiver from head to toe, as if shaking off the last of the release. He lowered his head onto her chest, his labored breathing slowly returning to normal. He looked in her eyes. Her breathing was still coming in gasps and her body was spent from the experience, as was his. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back. Kissing her forehead, he whispered,

"I love you, Sango."

--

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping form under the blanket. He and Kagome had decided to continue using the abandoned hut until Inuyasha built their house. Without his demon blood boiling at the surface, Inuyasha's nervousness was back. Even though he had first mating with Kagome, he was afraid to make love to her again.

Kagome seemed to sense and understand Inuyasha's hesitancy and actually thought it endearing. That evening, after the monk and taijya escaped to their home, the priestess and half-demon walked hand-in-hand by a moonlit stream. Sitting by the stream, they held each other close. They shared soft, exploratory kisses as their hands explored each other's bodies. Clothes came off and the pair enjoyed the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact. They cuddled, nuzzled. Inuyasha would pick up Kagome's hand and kiss it ... gently pulling each finger into his mouth to suckle.

Their arousals were peaked and the lust generated need to be fulfilled. That was when Kagome discovered Inuyasha's nervousness. As Inuyasha played his fingers over her core, she cooed and begged him to enter her. He softly told her,

"No. Not yet. I want to wait, Kagome."

Her breathing quickened and her heart racing, she didn't want to debate with him. He quelled her lust with his tongue and fingers, tasting her juices of sweet release. She returned the favor by kissing his member, slowly tracing her tongue around the head. Squeezing the hard rod tightly with her hand, she pumped up and down while licking and sucking the head and shaft with a ferocity of a hungry man given his first meal in days. Inuyasha had never known the pleasure he was experiencing and he didn't want it to end. But, end it did, with a shockwave that hit his body and sent fire to his very core as his release gushed out of him. As reality set back in, he saw Kagome licking off his member and her fingers as she cleaned up his release.

The couple returned, satiated, to the hut, where Inuyasha now watched Kagome sleep. Getting dressed, he quietly opened the door, trying to not disturb her sleep. Kagome stirred and then curled back up, fast asleep. Inuyasha left.

--

"Kaede.", came a hoarse whisper.

"Huh?" the elder miko opened her eyes, "Who is there?"

The bamboo door slid open,

"It's me, Kaede."

"Inuyasha. What ails ye at this time of night?"

"Can we talk, Kaede?"

The priestess could feel the urgency in his request. Sitting up, she reignited the fire and set a kettle on to boil. Kaede kneeled in front of the fire as Inuyasha took his usual cross-legged position,

"What is it, Inuyasha? Something is bothering you?"

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome? What about her?"

"Kaede, what kind of aura do you sense from Kagome?"

"Her aura? Why, I sense a very powerful, spiritual aura from her. Kagome may be the reincarnation of my dear sister, but, she is far more powerful. I know for a fact that Kagome has not even tapped into some of her powers ... but, she will need to. She will need to tap into them and learn to control them so she can use them at her will."

"Do you ... do you sense any ... any thing ... demonic?", Inuyasha hesitated in his words.

"Demonic? No, absolutely not. Kagome is human."

"She can't be. Not completely anyway."

"What makes you say that, Inuyasha?"

"Because, Sesshoumaru told me she walked on demonic grounds. Kaede, you should know better than anyone that humans, especially priestesses, cannot walk on grounds sanctified by demons. If they could, the demons would be vulnerable to the purifying powers of priestesses."

"Are you sure about this, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yea. I don't see why Sesshoumaru would lie to me about something like that."

Kaede stoked the fire, deep in thought,

"I definately need to consult someone else about this."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, surprised,

"Someone else?"

"Aye. There is a priestess in the south. I trained with her in my youth. She has knowledge of other magics that I am not aware of. Perhaps ... she can shed light onto Kagome."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the fire. Evidently, answers to this puzzle weren't going to be forthcoming anytime soon.

--

Leaving the old miko's hut, Inuyasha walked slowly back to the hut he was sharing with Kagome.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

**SLAP!**

"Mas ... ter ... Inu ... yasha ... nice to see ... you ... again."

"So, where ya been ya peeping tom ... I don't ever recall saying you could spy on me and Kagome!"

Myouga shook off the slap and crossed his arms,

"Shows you what you know. I was merely looking out for our fair Kagome."

"HmHm. Sure. Looking out for her naked body, maybe."

The flea giggled,

"Well ... maybe a little bit ..."

"Uh Huh. Just what I thought. You little maggot!"

Inuyasha started to fling the flea away when Myouga halted him,

"Wait! Master! Is what I heard about Kagome true?"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-swing,

"Huh? What have you heard about Kagome?"

"That she walked on demonic grounds?"

"Yea. Do you know anything about it?"

The flea looked in thought,

"I may not. But, Toutousai might. I need to tell him this news straightaway."

The flea adjusted his hat and pack,

"I'll meet back up with you soon, Master Inuyasha!", said the flea as he hopped away.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever."

Inuyasha turned back and went inside the small hut.


	7. Kagome Rediscovered

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Seven

Kagome ... Rediscovered

_In a southern village..._

"Lady Kame. Lady Kame.", two young villagers called out.

An elderly woman turned around to face the voices calling her name,

"Lady Kame, an urgent message from another village."

"Let me see ... ", the elderly woman said, as she took the scroll from the two village boys,

"Lady Kaede needs my assistance? Hmmm ... I haven't seen Lady Kaede in years. I'm glad to hear she still walks on this land.", the woman gazed off into the distance, her eyes misting over, '_Poor Lady Kikyou. Her life was tragically cut short'._

"Yori. Tomio.", she addressed the teenage boys, "Fetch me my horse and set him up for riding. I shall leave at once."

"Yes, Lady Kame.", the boys bowed respectfully and hurried off.

The eldelry priestess entered her hut. Gathering some items, she packed a small bag, then headed outside. The boys brought her horse over to her,

"Lady Kame, how long will you be gone?", asked a village elder.

"I do not know.", replied the elder woman, "I will return when I can."

The woman mounted her horse and urged him northward.

--

Inuyasha sat on his haunches as Kagome leaned into his body. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, sheer bliss and contentment visable on his handsome features. Kagome sighed a sigh of happiness. Opening her eyes, she gazed down the hillside to the riverbank. She watched Shippou and Sorano play in the water. She smiled,

"Hmmmm."

"What's up with you?", Inuyasha commented lazily.

"Just watching Shippou and his new friend."

Inuyasha cocked one eye open. Shippou and Sorano were nose to nose nuzzling each other,

"Awwww ... isn't that so cute?", Kagome gushed.

"PFFT! What's he doin' actin' like a grownup? He's too young to be in love."

"Ahhhh. Young love. So innocent. So naive.", Kagome purred, "I like to imagine it's our son nuzzling up to a young girl.", she relaxed her head on his chest again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened,

'_Our son_?', he thought, "You ... want children, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered as she realized what she had said,

"Uhhh ... yea ... someday. When you're ready, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha settled back down and leaned into Kagome,

'_When __**we're**__ ready, Kagome_.'

--

A week after the ceremony for the monk and the taijya, the village again prepared for another wedding. This time, it was Inuyasha and Kagome's chance. Knowing Inuyasha's dislike of ceremonies and crowds, Kagome opted for a small, simple ceremony by the riverbank. She hadn't realized when she chose the spot, that it was mere feet from the dock where Inuyasha had made his decision to become human by using the sacred jewel. As the sun ascended in the sky, said half-demon stood on the dock, looking over the water,

"I can no longer become human. But, I will outlive Kagome. How can I handle losing her again? What can I do?", he spoke softly to no one.

He felt the wind rustle roughly around him. He sighed,

"Whaddya want this time, Sesshoumaru?", he asked to the person behind him,

'_Damn! I really wish Rin was in a different village. I hate having him show up whenever_.'. But, in his heart, he knew he really didn't mind. He had longed to be accepted, even if it was just a bit, by his older brother .. the only true link to his oyaji.

"I hear you are being joined to the miko today.", his brother stated simply.

Inuyasha turned around,

"Am I to understand you came to witness this?", Inuyasha asked, half disbelieving.

"Think what you want.", was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

--

The ceremony was short and simple followed by an elaborate feast. Inuyasha broke away as often as possible to make sure the new hut was ready,

"Flowers. Sake. Flowers. Incense. Flowers ... yup, that'll do it."

Before twilight fell, Inuyasha had carried his new wife into their new home,

"Inuyasha. It's still daylight. It's rude to leave our guests so early.". Kagome protested.

"I think they get the idea, Kagome."

Entering the hut, Kagome's senses were hit with a bundle of fragrance. The flowers and incense lended a heavy feel to the air. Inuyasha sneezed,

"I tink I pud du much in a small space."

Kagome giggled at his predicament,

"It's strong for me. I can only imagine what it's doing to you."

"Actually, it's not as bad as you think."

Kagome stared at him as he laid her down on the blankets. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed tender kisses on her face,

"So, Inuyasha, are you ready for more tonight?", Kagome asked, softly.

Inuyasha peered into her eyes,

"Yes. Tonight, more than ever. Because I know, tonight, my demon won't hurt you."

As he spoke these words, his heart lurched in his chest. Kagome watched his silver hair turn black. His golden orbs turn violet,

"Your human night.", she whispered, "That's why you insisted on getting married today."

"Miroku explained all about your atmosphere and mood to me. I also looked over that book ... I didn't understand alot of the kanji but the pictures were vivid enough."

"Inuyasha.", Kagome spoke softly.

"I want to make love to you, Kagome. Truly make love to you ... the way a woman should be made love to. And this was the only night I knew my demon wouldn't demand more."

He watched as Kagome's eyes filled with more love than he had ever known possible. Tangling her fingers in his long, black hair, she kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, pouring everything he felt for her into that single act.

Slowly, Inuyasha removed her garments, taking time to touch and kiss every inch of her fragrant skin. He ran kisses up and down her neck, placing soft nips along her shoulders. He ran his hands and fingers along her body, tracing it ... memorizing her curves. Kissing her breasts and suckling her nipples, she arched her back to urge him onward. He dragged his hair across her skin as his lips kissed her taut stomach.

He sat back, not wanting to rush, and removed his clothing. She cooed at the sight of him, as she eagerly ran her fingers and lips across his body. She worked her way around his chest and stomach, eventually moving to her prize. She heard him gasp and then moan as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft. She eagerly devoured her prize, enjoying every moment. Having learned more about his reactions, she slowed down and removed her mouth when she felt the first rumblings of his release. Inuyasha, displeased at the removal of her mouth and having his release subside, cussed her softly. She smiled and, feeling his release had subsided enough, went back to her work.

She did this trick 4 or 5 times ... causing Inuyasha to squirm and cuss her for not finishing him. His complaints were met by twinkling eyes and a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. Finally deciding Inuyasha had suffered enough, she attacked his member full-force and non-stop. His subsequent release proved to be a mind-blowing, intense experience as Inuyasha destroyed the blanket that lay beneath him as he exploded.

Kagome cleaned him up and smiled a silly grin as Inuyasha landed back on earth. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. Spreading her legs, he played coyly with her nub ... also stopping as she neared her release. Inuyasha smirked,

"What's sauce for the goose ..."

Kagome huffed between breaths,

"Meanie."

She grabbed his hair,

"Dammit, Inuyasha. Don't play games with me. Take me.", she commanded, as well as she could with a heady voice.

"_DAMMIT_?", he smirked again, "My My. When did we start getting a potty-mouth?", he teased, using the words she used on him.

Kagome could take it no longer. She wanted a release and she wanted it now,

"INUYASHA! FUCK ME!", she screamed between pants.

"All right.", he agreed, amused at her words.

Inuyasha's face appeared inches from hers. She wound her arms around his neck as he kissed her fiercely, passionately. With a quick stroke, he was buried to the hilt inside her, Kagome's scream delivered into his mouth. Sensing her lust, he spread his knees and got her into a position where he could bury himself deeper inside her core. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped without abandon into her. Their grunts and pants sounded like an animal rutting ... it was evident all that was desired was to reach that heavenly release. Her nails dug into his skin, drawing some blood. She demanded more of him ... faster ... harder ... deeper.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's body tense as her release drew near. Panting hard, he sped up more than he thought possible. Her muscles clenched him, making it hard for him to push. Her back arched and she cried out her release,

"Ohhhh GOD ... YESSSSSSS!"

The extra constriction of her muscles brought Inuyasha's own release to fruition. He threw his head back and tried to draw a deep breath in ... to no avail. His own cry of release filled the hut. As his release ended, his body shook fiercely ... the sweat dripped off his chin. His elbows gave out as he fell to the floor, spent from his exertion. Trying to steady his breaths, he felt Kagome crawl over his chest and relax. He wrapped his arms around her. Sleep came easily to both, as they gave in to the exhaustion.

--

Dawn broke through the early morning clouds. A soft rain had fallen overnight. Kaede came out of her hut to work on the garden. She heard a horse's whinney coming close. She looked up,

"Ahhh, Lady Kame. Ye received my letter?"

The other priestess got down from her horse,

"Aye, Kaede. Tis nice to see you still alive."

"Aye. Same here Kame. Please, won't you come in?", Kaede offered her friend.

The two priestesses entered the small hut,

Kaede poured a fresh cup of tea for Kame,

"Please Kaede, I am most anxious to hear of your problem."

Kaede set about informing the other priestess of Kagome and of her being the reincarnation of Kikyou. How it was not Inuyasha who had betrayed Kikyou, but Naraku. She continued on with the story, finally ending with what Sesshoumaru had informed Inuyasha. Kame looked deep in thought,

"So, let me get this straight? Kikyou died and was reincarnated into this Kagome girl from the future. She awakens Inuyasha from his spell. And now, she is more powerful than Kikyou AND she has Kikyou's only love?", Kame reiterated.

Kaede sighed, "You're missing the issue, Kame. I know you held a deep respect for Kikyou ..."

"She was my mentor. I worshipped the ground she walked on ... I was very upset when it seemed that half-breed had turned on her and killed her. Now, you are saying, he DIDN'T kill her? This other half-demon did?"

"Yes. My sister was resurrected from the dead as a walking corpse. She learned of the deception. She died again knowing full well Inuyasha was not responsible for any of it.", Kaede explained.

Kame shook her head. She didn't like idea of assisting Kaede with Kikyou's _replacement_ ...

"Ok, Kaede. Introduce me to her. I want to see what I can ascertain."

Kaede nodded and stood. Kame followed her host outside. Kaede's head turned toward the east. Kame followed Kaede's motion. There, walking arm-in-arm, was a young half-demon in red that she recognized as Kikyou's love, Inuyasha. Beside him, walked a young girl in a pink kimono decorated with cranes. Kame didn't need to be told that this was Kikyou's reincarnation,

'_The resemblance is incredible_.', she thought.

Kame felt her heart skip a beat as she continued to stare at Kagome,

"This girl ... her powers ... her aura ... incredible!", mumbled Kame.

Kame turned to Kaede,

"I must test this child immediately ... if not sooner.", she stated, her voice full of awe.

'_These powers should belong to Kikyou ... and so should that half-demon. Why did the fates take Kikyou out of this world and put this girl in Kikyou's place_?'


	8. Tests

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Eight

Tests

Kaede stepped forward as the young couple approached,

"Inuyasha. Kagome. I would like to introduce you to somebody. This is Lady Kame. She is a priestess practiced in many forms of archaic magics."

Kagome bowed to greet the priestess. Inuyasha just stood his ground, arms crossed,

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Kame.", Kagome spoke.

"So, Kaede, is this the person you said could help us find some answers to Kagome?"

"Huh?", Kagome looked confused, "Answers ... about me? What about me?", her head turned from side to side as she looked first at Inuyasha and then to Kaede for clarification.

"For answers as to why you are able to walk on sanctified demon grounds, of course.", Inuyasha stated, impatiently.

"Oh. Yea." Kagome acknowledged.

"You have a very strong aura surrounding you, young lady.", said Kame.

"No, shit, babaa. We didn't need you to come tell us that!", complained Inuyasha.

The elderly woman glared at Inuyasha. Kaede just shook her head and Kagome sighed,

"The word, Kagome.", requested Kaede.

"SIT, BOY!"

**SLAM!**

Kame stared in amazement,

"This young child can control his spirit?"

Inuyasha spit dirt out of his mouth,

"Yea. Thanks to that old hag and her damn necklace.", Inuyasha stood up and shook off the spell all the while tugging at the beads, "I really wish you would take these things off me, ya know."

"I have to keep you in line somehow.", Kagome stated quietly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

"Kikyou wouldn't have needed such spells", stated Kame.

"Kikyou?", Kagome spoke softly.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha.

"Actually, Kame, if the truth be known, Kikyou was the one who made the subjugation necklace. She had been the one who had desired to control his spirit, but, she changed her mind at the last moment.", Kaede informed the group.

Inuyasha stared at Kaede. This was something he hadn't known.

Kame broke the silence,

"As I had started to say, I must put the young girl through some tests. I must gauge her abilities."

"Tests?", queried Inuyasha, his one eyebrow raised, "What sort of tests?"

"Many kinds. Now, I need to prepare. Child, do you have a weapon?"

"Yes. A long bow.", Kagome told her.

"Are you familiar with a sword or any other weapons?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine. Go purify yourself and rest up. You will need all your rest. I expect to see you at the waterfall shortly after the sun sits highest in the sky."

Kame turned on her heel and entered Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stared at where the woman disappeared,

_'I don't like this. Or that hag_.', he thought.

Kaede assisted Kagome with her purification bath. Kagome then laid down in her hut, Inuyasha sitting beside her all the while. She knew he was worried about the tests she was about to face, but he was also curious as to why she was able to walk on demonic lands. She had to admit, she was too.

Just before noon, Kagome dressed in a white kosode, blue hitoe and black hakama pants. Picking up her long bow and quiver, she and Inuyasha headed to the waterfall. Joining them was Kaede, Kohaku, Shippou, Sorano, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Kirara,

"Well. The whole group's here.", Inuyasha slyly commented.

"We wanted to support Kagome.', said Sango.

"Where's the hag?", Inuyasha questioned looking around.

"She left the hut earlier. I know not where she went.", answered Kaede.

"What kind of tests do you think she'll have Kagome face?", queried Miroku

As if in answer to his question, a loud roar was heard over the lake. The group turned and faced the water, as a huge demon appeared,

"Get back, you guys!", Inuyasha cried out, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

As the demon disappaited and Inuyasha landed, he chuckled,

"So much for him!"

"YOU FOOL!", a voice boomed out all around them.

"Who said that?", Inuyasha called out.

Small twinkles appeared in front of the group as Kame appeared,

"I did. These tests are for Kagome. You are not to destroy the demons."

"YOU WITCH! YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT KAGOME IN DANGER?", Inuyasha screamed in her face.

Kame never flinched,

"Kikyou would not have needed your assistance."

Inuyasha again looked confused, '_Why is she so strung out about Kikyou_?', he thought.

Kagome's eyes stared at the ground,

"Child!"

Kagome's head popped up,

"Yes?"

"That bow ..."

Kagome looked at the bow in her hand,

"What about it?"

"That was Kikyou's, was it not?"

Kagome swallowed hard. She thought she was through being compared with the dead priestess,

"For a short time it was, yes. Why?", Kagome answered, her voice steady.

"Can you even wield it, child?", Kame stated disdainfully.

"Listen, witch, I'm tired of you comparing Kagome to Kikyou. They may share souls but Kikyou was Kikyou and Kagome is Kagome. They are NOT the same person.", Inuyasha bitched.

Kagome smiled a gentle smile,

"Inuyasha."

"Hmph. And you, half-demon, you were once very in love with Kikyou."

Inuyasha looked taken aback,

"And she died. So now you've taken up with her replacement. Unable to release the past, are we?", Kame smiled.

"WHY YOU ...", Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth, "Yes. I _was_ in love with Kikyou ... _was_ being the operative word here, witch. I _am_ in love with Kagome. It has nothing to do with her being Kikyou's reincarnation."

Kagome felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Kame just laughed,

"Let us see how much power Kikyou had. Since she is Kikyou's reincarnation ... these powers she is exhibiting are powers Kikyou obviously had not been able to cultivate."

Sango whispered to Miroku,

"Is that true, Miroku?"

"I don't think so. Kikyou had already been extensively trained. I believe the powers that reside within Kagome are hers alone. Learned by her soul before it was reincarnated into her body."

Inuyasha reluctantly stood back and watched Kagome battle. Kame sent hordes of demons upon her, forcing Kagome to use every last ounce of her strength. As the tests continued, Kagome began missing more targets, forcing Inuyasha to rescue her. This only fueled his anger. Setting Kagome on the ground to catch her strength, Inuyasha glared at the priestess,

"Doesn't have very good aim, does she? Are you sure she's Kikyou?"

"WITCH!", Inuyasha screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS PROVE?"

"I am testing her strength and skills."

"All it proves is that she's got spiritual powers. She's a fucking priestess ... we knew that!", Inuyasha continued his tirade.

Kame sighed,

"My, Kikyou must have had the patience of Buddha to deal with you."

Inuyasha began growling when he felt Kagome's aura increase. Turning around, he stared, open-mouthed at the aura that encircled his wife. The others in the group also stared, having never seen a display like this before,

"I ... AM NOT ... **KIKYOU**!! I ... AM ...**KAGOME**!"

As Kagome's anger seethed, the ground started shaking violently,

"Uhhh ... earth ... quake?" cried Shippou.

Inuyasha rushed to his wife's side then stopped. The energy radiating off her body forced him to keep his distance,

'_If I touch her ... I'll be purified_!', he thought, shocked.

'_What is it with this child_?', thought Kame, '_She is harnessing the energy of the elements_?'

Although inwardly concerned, Kame kept her cool on the outside. She continued to taunt Kagome,

"These powers you have should be Kikyou's. Kikyou should never have died so young."

Kagome's eyes flashed an angry red before she shut them,

"**STOP IT**!"

A bolt of electricity escaped Kagome's body, singeing a nearby tree,

"Kagome.", breathed Sango.

"She's scary.", cried a fearful Shippou, ducking behind Miroku's back.

A loud roar was heard in the distance. Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent of a huge demonic aura,

'_Probably attracted to Kagome's aura_.', he mused.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to react, Kagome's left hand shot up. Lightening infused her body, pushing Inuyasha further away. A powerful bolt of energy escaped her hand and destroyed the demon. As energy continued to swirl around her, something formed in the sky. The triangular object landed on Kagome's chest as a beaded necklace clasped the object,

"What is that?", Inuyasha gave voice to the question on the minds of all present. All, that is, except one,

Kame walked closer to Kagome,

"It ... it can't be ..."

"Can't be what, Lady Kame?", asked Miroku.

"The ... the Triforce of Energy."

"The Triforce of Energy?", Inuyasha said aloud.

Deathly quiet filled the air. Kagome started to slump ... Inuyasha caught her before she hit the dirt. He brushed away her hair. Her power exhausted, she had collapsed in exhaustion.

Inuyasha quickly ascertained that the demon had been too far away for him to have dealt with, yet Kagome had destroyed it effortlessly. He looked down at her face in awe,

"Kagome."

--

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the others, Kagome's actions had been observed,

"Oh my, Myouga.", started Toutousai, "If Kagome has the power to control the Triforce of Energy ..."

"Huh? It's real, Toutousai?"

"Let's go, Moo-Moo.", Toutousai urged his cow away.

--

'_It's not a myth_?', thought Sesshoumaru, thoroughly shocked, '_The Triforce of Energy ... Father ... you believed it would return to this world ... but Mother said it was a myth. What does this mean_?'

--

Later that day, Inuyasha had gotten Kagome settled in to rest. He heard a light rapping on the side of his house. He pulled aside the bamboo door and sighed,

"Whaddya want, hag? Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

"I would like to see Kagome."

"Yea, well, she's sleeping."

Kame held up a small ball,

"I may be able to help her restore her strength quicker. If I may just see her for a moment?"

"Whatever.", Inuyasha allowed the old woman in. He directed her towards their bedroom, "She's in here."

Kame walked in and sat down beside a sleeping Kagome. Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on the hag. He still didn't trust her,

"So, what exactly is this Triforce of Energy, hag?"

"A very ancient, mythical device. I have only heard stories about it. I do not know its full power."

"Gee, thanks. You're alot of help."

Inuyasha watched as Kame placed the ball against Kagome's chest. A light began to swirl around in the ball and Kagome took a quick, jagged breath,

"Hey! Witch!", Inuyasha lunged forward, "What the fuck are you doing to her?"

"She's fine, Inuyasha. She is unharmed. It's just a simple magic spell to help her regain her strength."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern. She was back to sleeping normally and she didn't appear harmed.

"I'll be going now.", Kame stated, as she stood to leave.

"Bout time, old hag.", Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha closed the reed door behind the priestess and took up his position beside Kagome. Kame climbed up on her horse and pushed him into a trot. As she left the village, she removed the ball from her pocket and smiled,

"This is all of Kagome's soul I need. I will destroy Kikyou's replacement and allow Kikyou her rightful place in the world!"

--

_A/N: Ok, Ok ... you can stop the Link/Zelda comparisons ... I needed a name so, like other creative people, I borrowed it. I don't own Link or Zelda or anything like that either ... wish I did ... I'd be rolling in dough!_


	9. The Triforce of Energy

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz_

Chapter Nine

The Triforce of Energy

Shippou exited Kaede's hut. He had wanted to move into Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, but Kaede had urged him to stay with her and allow the newlyweds sometime alone and he agreed, albeit reluctantly. Stretching his arms high in the air, he growled and scratched his body. Sighing a soft sigh, he picked up a bucket and went to the stream to fetch the elder miko some water. Not really paying attention to his surroundings, he leaned over to dip the bucket in the stream. The reflection in the clear water caused him to jump back, startled and scream,

"AHHHHH!"

Kaede exited her hut quickly,

"Shippou! What's wrong?"

"D - d - d - demons!", he stuttered out.

Kaede looked up in the sky. Sure enough, hordes of demons had begun surrounding the village,

"Lady Kaede!", one of the village men called out to her, "What could it mean?"

Other villagers had begun to gather and stare at the sight. Demons of all shapes and sizes were gathering at the edge of the village ... but none were approaching.

Miroku was awakened by a loud rapping on his home,

"SISTER!"

"Sango! Wake up!", Miroku urged his wife.

"Hmmm ...?", was her sleepy reply.

"SISTER!"

"KOHAKU?", Sango was bolt upright in bed.

"GRRRRRRRRR", Kirara growled as her fur bristled.

The two quickly dressed and headed outside,

"Kohaku ... what's ...", Sango's voice dropped as she took in the scene in front of her and around the village,

"There ... must be hundreds of them.", Miroku spoke softly.

"But ... Miroku ... why is there no demonic aura present?", asked Sango.

"I don't know ...", the words came out slowly, "We must wake Inuyasha!"

"Yes!", agreed his wife.

The two bolted across the village to the house that the half-demon had built,

"They're not entering the village, Miroku. What do you think this means?", asked Sango.

"I have no idea. Maybe Inuyasha can figure it out."

Arriving at the front of Inuyasha's hut, Miroku rapped loudly,

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP! IT'S URGENT!"

"DAMMIT ALL!", they heard from the inside, "What the hell is so fuc ..."

Inuyasha had pulled back the reed door and was greeted with an amazing sight,

"WHAT THE ...?"

"Inuyasha ... do you have any idea why the demons are gathering in such great numbers?", asked Miroku.

"DAMN! How can there be that many demons and no demonic aura? Or scent even?", Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"No scent?", Sango whispered Inuyasha's words back at him.

A sleepy voice beside Inuyasha got their attention, "What's going on, you guys?", asked a sleepy Kagome, wiping sleep from her eyes.

Miroku moved aside to allow Kagome room to see the horde of demons. As her eyes focused on the scene in front of her, her eyes opened wide and she backed into Inuyasha, instinctively,

"HUH? What's happening?"

As if on cue, the prattle among the demons stopped and silence filled the air.

"Ar ... are they gonna attack?", Shippou said nervously.

"Lady Kaede?", asked another village man.

"I know not what their intentions are.", Kaede answered.

To everyone's shock and amazement, the demons began kneeling and bowing in unison. The reverant behavior of the creatures rocked everyone present to the core,

"What is going on?", whispered Sango.

Miroku stared at the demons. He then noticed it,

"All the demons ... are facing ...", he looked behind him, "The demons are facing ... Kagome."

Inuyasha heard the monk's words but needed time to allow it to sink in,

"Kagome?", he whispered, "But, why?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her face showed nervousness but,

"The pendant ... is glowing."

Miroku's eyes fell to the triangular pendant,

"You're right. What could this mean?"

A ball of light shimmered in the air and landed gracefully on the dirt. A figure appeared,

"Lord Sesshoumaru!", Rin shouted happily, as she ran to greet him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and then back at Kagome,

"They will not disperse until you dismiss them.", he informed her.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango just stared in disbelief at the daiyoukai. Kagome responded,

"Who? Me?"

"Yes. You wear the Triforce. They are here to pay homage to you.", he replied simply, as if she should have known this already.

Inuyasha recovered from his shock, "Whaddya mean? What the heck is going on, Sesshoumaru?"

"If you disperse the demons, we will tell you.", said an older voice.

"Toutousai?", Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"How do I do that?", asked Kagome.

Toutousai looked at Sesshoumaru and then, to everyone's amazement, he knelt on one knee and bowed to Kagome. Myouga hopped off of Toutousai and did the same. Sesshoumaru then came over and, ignoring the shocked stare of his brother, he took Kagome's left hand and held it to his forehead as he knelt down on one knee,

"Our honor to you, oh Goddess."

At these words, Kagome nearly fainted and Inuyasha's face clearly read, "What the ...?"

"Goddess?", Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Kagome found her voice, somehow, and raised her right hand. Swallowing hard, she called out, trying to sound as godly as she could muster,

"Please. Disperse. Your presence has been noted."

Kagome realized that her heart was beating rapidly and she was sweating profusely.

As quickly as they had arrived, the demons left. Hundreds of them. As a sense of normalcy returned to the village, the villagers stared at Kagome, mumbling,

"She controlled the demons."

"They listened to her."

"I always knew there was something different about that girl."

Kaede urged the villagers to get back to their chores. She and Shippou walked up to the gathered group. Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder,

"Wow! So you're a goddess, Kagome?"

"Huh?", was Kagome's only reply. She was obviously still in shock.

BONK!

Shippou picked himself up off the ground, rubbing the bump on the head that Inuyasha had given him,

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr ...", he growled.

"Don't be stupid, Shippou. Kagome's no more of a goddess than I am a god.", Inuyasha huffed.

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you, Inuyasha.", chided Toutousai.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome,

"That is why you were able to walk on demonic grounds."

"Yo ... Sesshoumaru ... ya mind explaining what the fuck it is you're talking about?", demanded Inuyasha.

"Simple, Inuyasha. The Triforce of Energy combines the three energies of the earth ... spiritual energy, demonic energy, and divine energy. Only a person of extreme power who can control all three energies can use the Triforce. It is a god-given gift.", responded Toutousai.

"To be able to control the Triforce ... the person must be under the divine protection of the gods ... for divinity is the top of the pyramid.", added Myouga.

"And the demons visited her because ...", started Miroku.

"Because even demons recognize the need for balance in the universe.", Sesshoumaru responded.

"It has been over a millenia since someone has been able to wield the Triforce.", said Toutousai, "Since that time, no one has known its whereaouts."

"The master believed that it would reappear in this world.", added Myouga.

"Master?", Sango asked.

"Our father.", stated Sesshoumaru.

"Oh.", came her hushed reply.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then peered into the sky. His mind wandered back to the night before,

_"Mother. It is as father predicted. The Triforce of Energy has resurfaced.", Sesshoumaru told the female dog demon._

_"This miko that mated with your father's abomination ... she is supposed to have these strong powers?"_

_"She walked on demonic grounds. She is, evidently, under divine protection."_

_"I always believed the Triforce was a myth. I guess this proves otherwise. Still, no good can come of it ... the mate of Inuyasha having those sort of powers. This can spell trouble for you, my son. Your powers ... even your father's powers ... pale in comparison to the powers required to use the Triforce effectively. The powers of the Triforce should be used for domination ... and to think that horrible creature that taints your father's bloodline is mated to its user! My son, that power should be yours ... the kingdom of the Western Lands ... nay ... the Kingdom of Japan should be ruled by you, my great and powerful son."_

_'Mother_.'

Sesshoumaru's mind returned to the present to hear Toutousai finish his statement,

"She'll need to have extensive training to understand her powers. Now that they have been released, she find it difficult to bottle them up."

"There's only one person I know of, Toutousai, that is strong enough to train Lady Kagome and old enough to remember the last time the Triforce made its presence known.", said Myouga.

"Ahh, yes. I know full well who you are thinking of Myouga.", nodded Toutousai, "Master Kazemaru."

Sesshoumaru squinted and looked at Toutousai, "Master Kazemaru?", he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Master Toutousai.", interjected Miroku, "Do you remember the name of the person who last used the Triforce of Energy?"

Toutousai rubbed his chin, "Yes, I do. Like Kagome, she was a very beautiful woman. And very powerful. In fact, she was considered the most powerful human of her time."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Kagome looked at Inuyasha,

"Her name was Midoriko."

--

A/N: Yup ... I made her a goddess ... hmmm ...and bear with me ... this is my first story where I didn't have the basic plot worked out in my head before I started writing. I don't even have any idea where I'm going with this ... but I think we already know that Lady Kame is gonna get Kikyou involved again (hence the title ...you'll realize more later) but now Sessmom is involved ... Takahashi never gave us much to work on with her ... so I'm gonna expand her a bit ... I always felt (once we discovered that she lived) that she would hate Inuyasha. I can definately tell you that Kagome's life isn't gonna be easy ... is it ever? Thanks for the reviews ... as always ... the reviews are most appreciated. Enjoy!


	10. Kazemaru

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Ten

Kazemaru

The summer days began to wane and autumn was in the air. Villagers, including Miroku and Inuyasha, prepared for the upcoming harsh winter months. Summer fields had been harvested and fall's bounty was beginning to open. The village was buzzing with daily activity, not the least of which was daily visits by demons and religious clerics visiting their new deity. Inuyasha was fed up,

"Arrghh. Can't they stop visiting? How are we supposed to get any work done with them interrupting us all the time!", he grumbled to Miroku.

"Let's face it, Inuyasha. It is a rare opportunity to see a living deity.", answered his friend.

This only angered Inuyasha more, "She's NOT a deity! She's KAGOME!"

With that said, he turned and stomped into his hut, his face red from anger. His contenance changed when his eyes landed upon the object of his desires. Kagome. SHE, however, was clearly frustrated,

"AAAAGGHH!", she cried out.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"UGGH! This damn machine ... this ... this ... looper thingy ..."

"Loom.", Inuyasha corrected her gently. He had noticed that since the first visit of the demons, her language had taken on a rougher tone. He smiled to himself.

"LOOP. LOOM. WHATEVER! I'LL NEVER LEARN THIS DAMN THING!", her anger rose and as it did her aura increased.

"Uhhh ... Kagome ...", Inuyasha started to go to her and then,

ZAP!

A gourd filled with oil exploded in flames. Inuyasha quickly removed his hitoe and put out the fire. Looking back at Kagome, he saw she was starting to sob,

"I'm ... I'm so ... so ...sniff ... sorry ... Inuyasha."

He gently took her in his arms and sighed softly,

'_Good. Her aura is dissipating_.'

"It's alright, Kagome. It was an accident.", Inuyasha tried his best to comfort her, "At least it was only a gourd this time."

The previous weeks had been a nightmare. Ever since Kagome had first released her pent-up powers against the old priestess she had found it difficult to control them. Even the villagers were becoming nervous at her incredible powers. Her anger, sadness, and frustration could bring on an earthquake, a rainstorm, a firestorm, a windstorm. It was very unsettling to the villagers,

_"But just think of what she could do when she learns to control it.", Miroku had said once._

Kagome pulled away,

"I just want to get a hold of these powers before something serious happens. Have you heard from Sesshoumaru or Toutousai recently?"

"No. And I'm getting fed up. When the hell is this Kazemaru person gonna come?"

"I hope it's soon.", Kagome leaned into Inuyasha. He had become her pillar of strength even more over these past few weeks,

"C'mon. I'll clean up that mess later. You need some fresh air. And besides, Sango's morning sickness has her really down. Maybe you can cheer her up."

Kagome nodded and knelt down at a bucket. Taking a moist rag, she wiped her face. She then took Inuyasha's hand and walked outside,

"No visitors right now?", Kagome queried as she took in the lack of newcomers in the village,

"Naah. I chased them all away. The religious people aren't happy that you're with me and the demons seem to think I'm some really bad guy. Geez, if I had known that all I needed to get respect was to mate a deity, I'd a done it a long time ago!", Inuyasha smiled his self-depreciating smile.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his remark but she decided to scold him anyway,

"Now, Inuyasha. That's not nice. And, I'm not a deity. I don't care what Sesshoumaru or Toutousai says!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a fake look of disbelief,

"Sesshoumaru bowed down to you ... that makes you pretty remarkable in my book! Anyway, it seems as long as you wear that pendant, others are gonna disagree with you."

Kagome smiled. Suddenly, she grasped her chest,

"Owww.", she winced.

Inuyasha looked at her concerned,

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"It's that same feeling, Inuyasha. That burning feeling ..."

"That you've been getting since that priestess was here?"

"Yea. That.", she responded.

Inuyasha pushed aside the top of her kimono,

"That small burn mark is still there ... it's been there since that priestess used that small ball on you ... only ... it's redder now. Maybe we should have Kaede take a look at it.", he suggested.

Kagome straightened up, "No. I'm alright. Really. The pain is subsiding. I'm sure its nothing."

Inuyasha seemed deep in thought, "The redness is disappearing. It's definately related. I don't like this Kagome. I think that witch did something to you."

Kagome waived off his worry, "How do we know its not because of my powers being released?"

"Hmm. You've got a point. Still ..."

"Still nothing. I'm not going to have Kaede worrying over me.", she smiled at him, "So you stop worrying too."

"I dunno ..."

"Kagome!"

"Sango!", Kagome called back.

The demon slayer walked towards her friend. Two months had passed since her wedding night and Kaede had recently announced that the taijya was with child,

"I'll be seeing ya, Inuyasha.", Kagome hugged and kissed her husband before closing the gap between her and Sango. The two women started giggling as they walked away.

Miroku walked up to his friend,

"Ahhh. I'm glad Sango is feeling up to being outside. These mood swings of hers are killing me.", he said, rubbing his head where a permanent lump remained, "I'll be even happier when she can't lift that weapon of hers any longer."

"You probably deserved it, you lecher. Still going gaa-gaa over the pictures in those books Kagome's mother gave her?", Inuyasha gave the monk a knowing look.

"Ahh yes. The devices in her world ... what does she call them ... cameras? Yea ... much better than drawings.", Miroku sighed, a smile on his face.

"Yup. You definately deserved it.", replied Inuyasha.

--

_In a southern village _...

The elderly miko entered the small hut. On the altar sat a pedestal with a glowing orb on top. The miko kneeled before the altar and chanted some prayers. The miko heard the reed door open quietly behind her,

"Lady Kame.", came a quiet, male voice.

"Mandhatri."

"Yes, my lady."

The priestess stood up,

"I need your spiritual guidance, Mandhatri. The body that once belonged to this fragmented soul is no longer in this world. I need to have the soul take up residence in another vessel."

"Lady Kame. This soul is powerful ... even though it is fragmented. The rest of the soul ... surely it belongs to a devi?"

"The woman who carries the rest of the soul is indeed powerful ... but she is no goddess. Not yet, anyway. I need to manifest this fragmented soul in another body so that she can fight for the remainder of her soul and take her rightful place in the world. The place she lost so many years ago when her life was struck down too soon."

"My lady. The death and subsequent reincarnation of this soul occurred for a reason. Are we to question Krishna's or Buddha's reasonings?

"Her death was the result of a demon. It was not natural by any means. I feel it is my duty to allow this soul's former identity to fulfill its destiny."

The young man looked at the glowing orb,

"My lady. The soul is upset. Sad."

"Yes, Mandhatri. I have been feeding into her sadness and regret. Her loss of life stopped her from fulfilling her one true wish. Of becoming an ordinary woman and living her life with the man she fell in love with. The current reincarnation is now with that same man ... but for this fragment ... that is not good enough for her ... she longs to be human once again ..."

"My lady. All souls carry some regret. It is the way of the world. It is something the soul must live with. If the reincarnation of this soul has found its way back to the man she once loved so passionately ... then the regret can be released. You should not force the soul to relive a former life ... to do so would be destructive to the soul ... and she would be unable to find peace in Heaven."

"SILENCE! The great and powerful Kikyou will live again and she will reclaim what the gods have stolen from her. Now, you will provide me with the knowledge I seek, little man, or I will destroy your pathetic family and your pathetic little life."

The man bowed, trembling, "Yes, my lady. As you wish."

--

Sesshoumaru felt the wind blow around him and he gazed up to the sky. He watched as a dog demon gracefully landed in front of him and transformed,

"Mother. Why are you here?"

"My son, I feel you must take it upon yourself to destroy Inuyasha. Then, perhaps, his mate would be inclined to assist you with her powers.", the woman commented smugly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "I will destroy Inuyasha. Someday. But, do you doubt my powers so much that you think that I, the great Sesshoumaru, would need the assistance of Inuyasha's mate?"

"A true daiyoukai knows his allies. You would be wise to consider this idea, my son. On top of that, my son, when are you going to create an heir? Inuyasha, the wretched abomination of your father and that filthy human, has mated. And you, my son, have not chosen your mate. Are none of the current inu-demonesses good enough for you?"

"I fail to see how mating and having an heir can benefit me at this time, mother."

"Your father's lands are what will benefit. Should Inuyasha's mate conceive a child ... it places Inuyasha in a position to rule the Western Lands ... your father's own doctrine stated as much ..."

"You assume too much, mother. Inuyasha has no desire to rule, that much is certain. And if he did, I would not let him. His death would be quick. And as for his mate bearing children ... a half-demon's lineage ends with the half-demon. They are unable to produce offspring ... or have you forgotten that?"

"HMPH! I put nothing past that horrible beast. Half-demons rarely survive to adulthood ... yet, he not only survived, he thrived, thanks to your father's plans. Your father wanted nothing more than to see his sons rule the West together ... I will not allow my son, the one pure offspring of the great Dog General, to be second to anyone, especially Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru's patienced waned, "Is that all you came to talk to me about, mother?"

The female daiyoukai smiled, "Can't a mother visit her son every now and then?", she asked as she raised her hand to Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed again, "I will handle Inuyasha and his mate. The Western Lands will be mine to rule. You need not worry about that."

"I see your father's teaching of compassion as seated itself well with you, Sesshoumaru. Do not allow that compassion to cloud your vision when it comes to Inuyasha and his mate."

The demoness back away and transformed into a giant white dog. Taking to the sky, she disappeared.

'_What will you do, mother_?', Sesshoumaru wondered as he watched her disappear.

--

"C'mon Master Jaken, let's play!", shouted Rin as she teased the little imp.

'_Ohhh ... why did my lord insist I stay at this wretched human village with Rin? Where has he gone_?', thought the imp.

"Master Jaken ... let's do a tongue twister ... She sells seashells by the seashore ... say it Master Jaken!", called the child.

"She shells seasells by the ..what??', Jaken attempted.

"Good try, Master Jaken ..."

Kohaku watched Rin play with the imp for a moment before he went back to his chores. Shippou hopped up on his shoulder,

"Hey Kohaku, have you seen Sorano around here?"

"The last time I saw her she was heading down towards the river with a bucket."

"Ok. Thanks.", said the kitsune, as he hopped off and headed down towards the riverbank.

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the village,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! SOME ONE HELP PLEASE!!"

The vilagers raced towards the sound of the anquished screams. There, on the riverbank knelt a woman beside a body. Shippou recognized the body,

"SORANO!", he cried out.

Kaede rushed to the girl's side and looked her over,

"I do not know if I can save her.", she said, worriedly.

Kaede was soon joined by Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Miroku began to offer prayers for the girl's soul when Kaede looked at them and said,

"She's not breathing."

Kagome knelt down and looked over the child,

"She drowned. She has fluid in her lungs. We must get the fluid out."

Working feverishly, Kagome turned the child over and pounded on her back. Water spewed out from the child's mouth. Turning the girl onto her back, Kagome began pumping her chest and blowing air into her lungs. Time and time again, she did this ritual. Kaede shook head,

"Let her go, Kagome. She is with the gods."

"No.", interjected Miroku, "Her soul has not left the body."

"Kagome?", Shippou said his friend's name nervously.

Kagome was obviously tiring. Minutes had passed. Inuyasha knelt beside her and put his arm on hers,

"Kagome. Stop. You're exhausted. It's not working."

But Kagome didn't listen. Her full focus was on Sorano. Just when Kagome thought she would pass out from all the exertion, the little girl coughed and sputtered back to life. The gathered crowd gasped in awe and amazement. Villagers fell onto their knees in respect,

"She truly is a goddess."

"She brought the child back to life."

"Amazing."

As Sorano sat up with Kagome's help, Kaede managed to shoo the astonished villagers away. The woman who had cried for help bowed before Kagome,

"Thank you so much for giving Sorano back to me. I do not know what I would have done if she had died."

Kagome blushed deeply, "S'ok.", she mumbled, embarrased by all the fuss.

Kagome made sure the color was back in Sorano's cheeks before allowing her to leave with her adopted mother,

"She's shaky ... but, I'm sure she'll be fine.", Kagome said to the gathered group.

"Kagome. That was truly amazing.", commented Miroku, "I had seen others give air through the mouth ... but ... what were you doing to her chest?", he asked.

"BAH!", came a loud, male voice, "She brings a child back from the dead and all of a sudden you think she's all powerful? I see nothing special about that."

The group turned to face the voice. Inuyasha withdrew Tessaiga,

"Who the hell is that?", Inuyasha demanded.

A tall, slightly pudgy man walked out of the weeds. His hair was pulled back in a long, black braid and his mustache hung down to his waist along with his beard. His face bore the wrinkles of many many years. He wore a multicolored cleric's garb and clearly appeared out of place in the current surroundings,

"Are you the woman they call Kagome?", he asked, his voice commanding and deep.

"I asked you, old man, who the hell are you?"

"I have come to see the woman known as Kagome. She who the gods have decided to bless with the Triforce of Energy."

"I am Kagome.", the young woman stood up.

"I see nothing remarkable about you, woman. Why would the gods place such a powerful item with you?", said the man.

"AGGGGGHHH! I'm getting tired of you, old man! Tell me ... who in the seven hells are you and what do you want with Kagome?", demanded Inuyasha.

The old man reached out and touched Tessaiga's blade. The blade re-transformed back into its rusty self.

"Wha..?", said a shocked Inuyasha.

"He reversed Tessaiga's transformation.", commented Sango.

"Incredible.", mumbled Miroku

"As if a demonic blade could hurt me ... the wise and powerful KAZEMARU!"

--

_A/N: Devi is the Hindu name for goddess. Obviously, Kame is going outside the realm of Shintoism to bring Kikyou back among the living. Enjoy! _


	11. Training Involves Mistakes, Right?

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Eleven

Training Involves Mistakes, Right?

The group stared at the man before them,

"Judging by his clothing and accent, I'd say he's from the continent.", commented Miroku softly.

The man looked at the gathered group and spoke,

"Who are you people and why do you surround this Kagome woman?"

"I don't know why that's important to you, old man, but Kagome is my mate. And these are her friends.", Inuyasha spit out.

"Your mate, you say?", the old man studied Inuyasha carefully, "Obviously, you mated with her to be able to use her powers so you can become a full-blooded demon, half-breed?"

Inuyasha seethed, "Why you ... bastard!", his body shook in rage.

"Hit a nerve, have I?", taunted the man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!", screamed Inuyasha as he lunged at the man, "IRON REAVER SOUL ... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Inuyasha's painful scream echoed across the water as he was thrown back by a powerful blast of energy.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome cried out, "NOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMMIT!", she screamed at the man. Her aura exploded into a bright white flash that surged by the old man and the earth trembled violently beneath their feet, sending the comrades to the ground.

The earth stopped shaking and Miroku helped a trembling Sango and Kaede to their feet. Shippou cowered behind Miroku,

"She's awful scary."

Kagome was on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She punched the dirt with her fist,

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I hate this ... I wish to the gods I didn't have this stupid power."

Kagome felt two arms pull her into an embrace. Through her tears, she saw the red of Inuyasha's hitoe. He was back beside her again. She looked up at him and, through sobs, asked him,

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

He squeezed her tighter,

"Yes. I'm fine, Kagome. It'll take more than that to do me any harm.", he whispered softly, brushing her hair with his hand. His eyes glared at the man who called himself Kazemaru,

"Master Kazemaru,", Miroku started before Inuyasha could speak, "Inuyasha has no desire to become full demon. He may, at one time, desired such a wish, but he no longer harbors those desires. And besides, he fell in love with and married Kagome before any of us knew of these powers."

Inuyasha huffed, "I don't need Kagome's powers. I'm strong enough on my own."

Kazemaru's expression never changed. The cold, ancient eyes studied what was in front of him as his mind registered what had just occurred,

"Child, you truly do have the power to wield the Triforce. And, I see, you also have comrades willing to assist you as you learn. If you will allow me, I would be most honored to train you in the ways of the Triforce.", as he said this, he bowed to Kagome.

"Uhhh, Master Kazemaru?", Shippou spoke up.

Kazemaru raised his head, "Yes, young kitsune?"

"Is Kagome truly a goddess?"

The man smiled, "Not exactly, no. But, she is under the protection of the gods and has been given godly assistance to access her strength and powers. I believe the easiest way to describe Kagome's stature would be a demi-goddess.", he replied.

"Master Kazemaru ...", Kagome spoke softly, "If you can truly help me control these powers, then I accept your offer to train me."

"My dear ... the powers that flow within you are remarkable indeed. There are powers within you that you have not yet realized."

--

Kazemaru took up residence in a cave near the village. Sensing a strong demonic aura in the cave, he had asked Kaede about it. She explained that the bandit Onigumo had resided in that cave and about the hordes of demons that had possessed his body. To everyone's surprise, he cleansed the cave of the aura, allowing him to reside there.

The winter months brought a calmness to the village. Kazemaru wasted no time in addressing Kagome's ability to control her moods. Using ancient forms of meditation and prayers, Kagome found herself being able to sense when the energies were manifesting around her. That, she discovered, was the easy part. The hard part was deciphering the differences in the energies and which elements corresponded to that energy.

During late winter, while Inuyasha was assisting a villager repair the roof of his hut, Kagome thought she felt the Earth Energy building inside her. Trying to disperse it, she held up her right hand but, instead ...

WHOOSH!

"OOOPS!", she said softly, watching a singed Inuyasha come over to her,

"Can ya aim it the other way, please? Now, we gotta build the guy a whole new hut!", he said, pointing to the burning hut behind him.

--

Spring brought new challenges for Kagome and her new found abilities. Villagers prepared their fields for planting and Kazemaru instructed Kagome to bring on rain to aid the villagers. Kagome recited the ritual prayer and lifted the Triforce into the air, asking the gods to invoke its power into the clouds. As rain clouds formed over the area, Kagome forgot to invoke the name of one particular god, Raiden, and request that he remain quiet. Lowering the Triforce as rain started to fall, she felt very proud at having succeeded, until,

ZAP!

CRASH!

A huge lightning bolt erupted from the sky followed by a huge clap of thunder,

"Oh no.", she groaned, turning to the area where the lightning had hit. Standing there was a bemused Kazemaru and a singed (again) Inuyasha,

"KAGOME!"

"It appears, half-demon, that our god of thunder and lightning doesn't care for you.", said Kazemaru.

"Yea, well, the feeling is mutual!"

--

By mid-spring, the inu-tachi had reason to celebrate. Late one night, Sango delivered a healthy, chubby, baby girl. Miroku danced around happily and sent prayers to Buddha for his daughter's successful delivery. He even took the time to bow to Kagome, who had assisted Kaede with the birth,

"Miroku.", she commented, "It's no big deal."

"You are wrong there, oh fair Kagome,", Miroku replied, still high from the happiness he felt, "I am positive one reason Sango and the baby are doing so well is because you were there."

--

The night after Sango gave birth, Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled on the floor in front of the flaming firepit. Inuyasha absent-mindedly rubbed her arm, She could tell he was lost in thought,

"Inuyasha?", she nudged him.

"Hmmm?", he responded.

"Isn't it great that Miroku and Sango have their first child?", she asked.

"HmHm.", he responded.

She fell quiet and listened to his steady breathing and the gentle thump thump of his heart. She was nearly lulled to sleep,

"Kagome."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I've been thinking ... about Sango and the baby and all ..."

"What about it?"

"Sango was in alot of pain ... she sounded like she suffered alot ..."

"Childbirth isn't easy, Inuyasha. Labor is very painful. And, unfortunately, in this era, alot of women die in the throes of childbirth. Alot of blood is lost.", Kagome commented quietly.

Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome into his arms and squeezed her tightly, like he would die if she were gone,

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled away a bit and nuzzled her nose with his, the dampness of his nose making her giggle. He gingerly placed delicate kisses on her nose, cheeks, eyelids and mouth. He then laid his forehead against hers as he spoke,

"Kagome. I don't ... I don't think I could handle having you in that much pain ... and knowing that I was that cause of it. It wouldn't upset me at all ... if ... if you decided you didn't want ...if you decided you didn't want pups.", '_There, I said it_.', he thought.

Kagome cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly,

"Inuyasha. I understand that you don't want me to be in any pain ... but pain is a natural part of life. I want to bear your pups ... I dream of the day when we decide to start a family ... the pain is not what we should look at ... but the result of that pain ... a child ... ",

Inuyasha kissed her lips deeply. Breaking the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled a genuinely happy smile,

"When you are through with your training ... then we'll start a family."

Kagome smiled and kissed him passionately as they proceeded to make sweet love under the moonlight.

--

Kagome threw herself into her training ... determined to learn all she could about her newest abilities. As summer turned into autumn, she had mastered her energy harnessing, even exceeding Kazemaru's expectations by using her bow and arrows to direct her energies to certain areas. As her knowledge of her powers increased, so did her courage, increasing the Triforce's aura immensely.

Taking the knowledge she had gained from Kaede with healing and herbs along with her energy harnessing, Kagome's Reiki powers escalated as well. She could now heal people using her energies from the Triforce along with medicinal herbs and potions. She discovered she didn't even have to be present to send healing energies to people.

--

All these new developments were having an effect on the small village. Kazemaru suggested that to curb the tide of well-wishers, the villagers should erect a small shrine in Kagome's honor. This way, the visitors could pay their homages to the shrine, without disturbing Kagome's training. This worked well for clerics and average travellers, but it didn't sit well with demons, who expected Kagome to meet with them just because they had taken the time to come.

Sesshoumaru assisted Inuyasha with that issue. He continually visited the village to see Rin and check up on Kagome's training. When it became apparant that demons were interrupting Kagome and their initial fear of Inuyasha had subsided, he wielded Bakusaiga and sent the demons scattering. The word through the demon world after that was that all visits to the small village had to be arranged through the daiyoukai. Inuyasha had to admit he was grateful for his brother's intervention.

The village's reserves swelled with Kagome's presence. Warlords, samurais, priests, and peasants visited the shrine and left money, food, clothing, and other gifts. Miroku's eyes lit up when he saw the amount of gifts bequethed to Kagome only to be knocked on the noggin by Haraikotsu. He prayed to Buddha for Sango to become pregnant again so she would have a harder time lifting that weapon.

--

Daylight shortened and the wind grew colder. Kagome was adjusting to another new found ability ... the ability to see into the future. It was the vaguest of her abilities. She had always had the ability to "see" ... that is why she could sense jewel shards or see Yura's hair. But, now she would get glances ... mere snapshots ... of future events. It was the hardest ability to use because she was never sure whose future she was seeing.

--

Kazemaru entered Inuyasha's hut after the evening meal one night. Sitting by the fire, he accepted a cup of tea from Kagome. He held the cup in his old hands, enjoying the warmth. They were soon joined by Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Kohaku and Rin, as requested by Kazemaru. Sango handed her squirming daughter to Kagome,

"Maybe you can calm her down, Kagome.", asked Sango.

Kagome nuzzled the baby, "Hey, Suki ... are you givin' your mama grief?", she cooed. The baby wriggled and chortled back to her.

As the group settled around the fire, Miroku spoke,

"Master Kazemaru, forgive me if I sound forward. But, we have hardly spoken to you since you've been here. I am curious about you and your relationship with the Triforce."

"I have wondered that too.", agreed Inuyasha, "I don't pick up any demon scent on you ... and you're definately not human. What are you, old man?"

"Hmm. Interesting you should ask that. For I am neither demon nor human. I am everything ... yet ... I am nothing."

"Okay ... now I'm really confused.", admitted Shippou.

"So, are you divine?", asked Miroku.

"Hmm ... maybe I am ... and then again maybe I'm not.", was the reply.

"Oh boy.", replied Shippou.

"I understand the Triforce was previously used by Midoriko ...", Sango started.

Kazemaru eyed her with wise eyes, "I can understand why you know of Midoriko ... seeing as you are a taijya ... as well as him.", he said, nodding to Kohaku, "The Shikon no Tama was created in the limestone cave beside your old village."

"You know of us?", Kohaku asked.

"Yes. I know of most things."

"I take it you aren't going to be extremely forthcoming with us?", asked Miroku, obviously frustrated. Kazemaru had him fascinated and he liked to learn everything he could about that which fascinated him.

"You know about me what you need to know. What good will come of you knowing anything more?", the old man gazed at the group.

Sipping his tea, he spoke again,

"I must say, Lady Kagome, that you have impressed me with your ability to learn. You have far surpassed my expectations. I feel there is no more that you can learn from me. I will, then, take leave of this village. I must thank all of you for your generosity in having me here.", he bowed to Kagome.

Kagome bowed back, "I appreciate all that you have done for me, Master Kazemaru. Domo Arigato."

Kazemaru stood up and exited the hut. The group watched the reed door swing gently. Shippou got up and ran to the window,

"He ...he's ... gone."

--

Winter winds ruffled Sesshoumaru's mokomoko,

'_Hmmm ... so Kazemaru has left_.', he thought.

Ah-Un grunted and sniffed,

"My lord!", Jaken cried out.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to see what was ailing his vassal. He quickly unsheathed Bakusaiga and spun around,

"Who are you?", he snarled, thinking, '_He appears nothing more than human ... yet he has no scent ... why is that_?'

"You are Sesshoumaru?", said the man.

"Of course, you fool, how dare you insult the great Sesshoumaru!", shouted Jaken.

The man simply looked at the imp before turning his attention back to Sesshoumaru. Folding his hands in prayer, he chanted ...

**Shuklambara Dharam Vishnum**

**Shashivarnam Chatur Bhujam**

**Prasanna Vadanam Dhyayet**

**Sarva Vignopa Santaye**

'_What is this I am feeling_?', Sesshoumaru thought, '_I am unable to move ... Jaken_!'

Sesshoumaru was able to move his eyes and see that Jaken, also, was unable to move.

The man lifted up a gourd and Sesshomaru felt his powers ebb. The man closed the gourd and disappeared. Sesshoumaru felt feeling return to his body as he collapsed on his knees,

"My Lord?!", cried Jaken, who had also recovered, "What has happened, my lord?"

'_How could this have happened? He drained some of my demonic powers_!'

--

A/N: The above chant is a Hindu chant to remove obstacles. The translation is as follows: Lord Vigneshwara, who wears a white garment, who is all pervading, who has a bright complexion (like a full moon), who has four hands (representing all power), who has an ever-smiling face, upon that deity I meditate, for the removal of all obstacles.


	12. Who's That Girl?

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Twelve

Who's That Girl?

Kagome wrapped the bear fur shawl around her shoulders to stave off the cold. She couldn't wait for spring,

"This has to be the coldest winter I can remember.", she commented to Sango, who was sitting on the floor playing with baby Suki.

Sango looked up at her friend, "Yes, I agree. I don't remember it being this cold in a long time. Even the fire seems to do little good."

Kagome sat down, "Inuyasha says he's going to build a bigger fireplace in the spring. But, that doesn't help now."

Kagome watched her friend place kisses over her child, "I'm happy for you and Miroku, Sango. So, when is number two due?"

Sango patted her belly, "I'm about seven weeks along ... so it will be in the fall before this one's born."

Kagome smiled then gazed her eyes downward,

"So, how about you, Kagome? When are you and Inuyasha going to try for a baby? Or, isn't Inuyasha ready?"

Kagome smiled a weak smile, "We have been trying, Sango. I stopped taking the herbal tea that Kaede had been giving me shortly after Master Kazemaru left."

"Kagome, that was nearly four months ago."

"Yea, I know. And Inuyasha can smell when I'm fertile so ..."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome nodded silently,

"How is Inuyasha taking it?", Sango asked, concerned.

"Blaming himself, naturally. Cursing himself because he's a half-demon. I keep telling him it doesn't matter ... I love him and if we're not meant to be parents then so be it. It doesn't help though.", she sighed.

The two friends fell quiet as they stared at the flickering flames.

--

Inuyasha shivered despite of himself. Cold weather normally didn't bother him so why was he shivering?

He lifted his nose in the air. He picked up the scent of deer,

'_Good_.', he thought, '_I don't wanna go home empty handed. I don't want Kagome to worry about me_.'

He followed the scent and easy slaughtered two bucks,

"Haha. Not bad for a morning's work!", he said to himself, proudly.

He turned around and headed for home. He had needed the time to himself. He had been trying so hard to get Kagome impregnated ... to no avail. He knew she was disappointed ... he was too. Granted, he was afraid of the idea of being a father ... he hadn't had one to teach him how to parent. But, now, Kagome would never be a mother. He stopped again as his nose picked up another scent,

'_Dammit all. Why now_?'

Turning around, he sighed,

"Whaddya want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am in need of some information, little brother.", Strange how his tone was still condescending even though he now recognized Inuyasha has the true heir to Tessaiga and part of his lineage,

"Information about what? Me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Inuyasha. I want to know if you have been visited by anybody ... _strange_ ... in the past few months?"

"Strange? As far as I'm concerned, anybody who visits that damn shrine is strange. So, exactly, what do ya mean by strange?"

"Around the time Kazemaru left your village I had a strange encounter. The person appeared human yet, he had no scent."

"That was a while ago. And you're just now coming to ask me?"

"I have been searching myself for clues, if you must know. As of right now, I haven't found any."

"So ya decided to come and ask me. Well, for your information, no, I haven't seen anybody like that around. And, if as you say, he has no scent, then obviously I wouldn't smell him. Why? What's the deal? He do something?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Not that it's any of your business."

"Of course not. Is that all?"

"Mainly."

"Mainly?"

"Little brother, the word around the demon world is that you and your mate are trying for a pup ..."

"Nuthin' gets by you, does it, Sesshoumaru?"

"Your mate is not very good at keeping quiet."

"Yea, so what's your point?"

"My point, Inuyasha, is that you may as well stop trying. All demons know that a half-demon's lineage stops with the half-demon."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, surprise registered on his face, "What?"

"You are unable to have pups. So stop wasting your time."

Inuyasha regained his composure, "HMPH! Shows you what you know. Like I mate with Kagome _just_ to try and have pups. Mating is far too enjoyable to just use it to have pups ... but, then, I guess you wouldn't know that, would you, Sesshoumaru."

Seeing that it appeared his brother was speechless, Inuyasha picked up the two bucks and slung them over his shoulder and walked away from him. Once he smelled that Sesshoumaru had departed, he stopped,

'_So, that is the reason. It is all because of me. I'm sorry, Kagome_.', he thought, as he started walking again back to the village.

--

_In a southern village _...

Kame opened the door to her hut,

"Lady Kame ... I am in need of your assistance.", the older man stated, tears in his eyes.

"Masa, what is it?"

"Please hurry. My daughter, Keiko, she hasn't moved since this morning."

Kame turned around and packed some items in a bag,

"Let's go, Masa.", she urged the man.

She followed the man to his hut and into the room where is daughter lay. She kneeled and began examining his daughter. After a short period of time, she turned to the man and his wife,

"I am sorry. There is nothing I can do for her. Her breathing is very shallow. I do not believe she will last through the day."

The man and his wife cried,

"She's only 16 summers old. She was set to marry in the spring.", the woman cried.

"I am truly sorry. But, remember, her soul lives own. This body is merely a vessel."

The man nodded as his wife sobbed,

"I will return later this afternoon. If she should pass on before then, please, come get me."

The old woman exited and slowly headed back to her hut, trudging through snowdrifts. Reaching her hut, she turned and headed to the back. Opening the reed door, she entered the small hut containing the glowing orb,

"Kikyou. You will soon be reborn. I have the perfect vessel for you to reside in. Soon, you will live again."

--

Lovely shades of red and purple decorated the sky as the sun set. Kame prepared her hut for the arrival of the young girl's body. Hearing a soft rapping on the hut wall, she parted the reed door,

"Please enter, Masa."

The man entered and placed the still body of his daughter on the futon that Kame had prepared,

"Again, Masa. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Lady Kame. Your kind words are appreciated."

"Masa, I was thinking. When I prepare her body for the funeral pyre, I shall wrap her body in bandages. This way, you will not be able to see her face. This might make it easy on you and your wife."

"Lady Kame, I like that idea. I do not think my wife and I could bear to watch our child on the pyre."

"It will be done."

The man bowed and exited the hut.

--

Darkness covered the village when the young man entered the hut,

"Lady Kame?"

"Ahhh, Mandhatri, you've come."

"I hurried over here as soon as I received word that you had a body."

"Yes, this young girl passed away today. I will use her body to house Kikyou's soul. Quickly, I need your help in getting her body into the other hut."

The young man obeyed the old woman and lifted the girl's now stiff body on his shoulder. With great difficulty in the deep snow, he carried her to the smaller hut in back. Laying her down on the floor, he turned to the priestess,

"Lady Kame, if I may ask, what are you going to do for a body for the funeral?"

"I have convinced her father that it would be best for his daughter to be wrapped in bandages on the pyre. This way they cannot see her face."

"But, my lady, if you use this body for the soul, where will you get a body?"

The priestess turned around and faced the young man and stretched out her hand. In it was a dagger,

"You will find for me and kill a girl about this height and weight."

The man stared at the dagger and trembled,

"Kill? Me? I will lose favor with Krishna ..."

"You will lose your life if you do not. And then,", she tapped her finger against her chin, "I believe you have a daughter about the same age as this young girl ..."

The man slowly took the dagger,

"I will obey your wishes, my lady."

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way, Mandhatri."

The young man pocketed the dagger,

"Now, Mandhatri, before you leave ... I need you to dispense the demon power you stole from Sesshoumaru. I will need that to assist me in animating this body. It is crucial to the spell."

Mandhatri stood over the body and raised his arms in front of him. Closing his eyes, he started to tremble slightly as energy radiated off his hands. The energy left his hands and began to sink downward towards the body. Entering the body, a bluish glow emanated around the deceased girl and then disappeared. The man opened his eyes and moved away,

"It is done.", he spoke, softly.

"Fine. Now, you have a job to do."

The man bowed and exited the hut. Kame turned and faced the orb,

"It has started Kikyou. In a few days, you will be reborn.

--

Cherry blossoms exploded in a rush of pink around the village, heralding the arrival of spring. The last frost had come and gone and the villagers worked hard to get the spring crops planted.

Kagome was hard at work creating special fertilizers for the crops so that the plants would be extra hardy. She had gotten a vision over the winter of a dry summer and wanted the farmers to add extra fertilizer to their crops so that she didn't wear out her energy all summer creating rain.

One late spring morning, Kagome visited Sango while Inuyasha helped Miroku plant crops. The two women sat on a soft blanket and played with Suki,

"I see she's just about ready to walk.", commented Kagome.

"Yes, she is. She's already a bundle of energy ... she's crawling so fast ... sometimes I feel like I can't keep up!"

"Wait till she gets those feet under her!", laughed Kagome.

"HELLLLLLLLLLP!", came a small voice.

Kagome was up in a flash with Inuyasha by her side,

"That sounded like Sorano!", said Kagome.

The two ran towards the sound of the scream. As they ran they heard,

"KITSUNE BI!"

"SHIPPOU!", shouted Inuyasha

Another young girl's scream was heard,

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

"That's Rin!", said Kagome.

Arriving at the meadow, they were shocked at what they saw. Shippou was fighting a small pack of demons that were covered in blood. Inuyasha reacted before Kagome,

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Landing softly on the grass, Inuyasha turned around,

"What happened, Shippou?"

Before Shippou responded, Kagome quickly had her bow raised,

"DUCK, INUYASHA!"

"HUH?", was his response, then seeing Kagome's aim, he ducked and he heard the arrow whiz behind him and destroy the demon that had threatened to attack him... and then he realized ... it wasn't Kagome's arrow.

Looking up, he saw Kagome had lowered her arrow and was staring behind him, shocked. Standing up, he turned around and saw a young girl with long, black hair in peasant clothes. She carried a long bow. Kagome was at his side in an instant,

"Who's that girl?", said Shippou, as he, Sorano and Rin stood beside Kagome,

"I don't know, Shippou,", answered Kagome, "But, that was a sacred arrow she fired."


	13. Questions

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Thirteen

Questions

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Rin and Sorano stood looking at the young girl,

"Who is she?", asked Sorano.

"She has to be a priestess ... she shot a sacred arrow.", said Shippou.

"But, she's not dressed like a priestess.", mused Inuyasha, "Still ... the power in that arrow ..."

"Is equal to Kikyou's.", Kagome finished his sentence.

The young girl walked over to where the small group stood,

"Hello there.", she spoke.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in surprise,

'_That voice _...', he thought.

Kagome bowed to the woman,

"Thank you so much for saving my husband.", she said softly.

"Your husband? I see.", the girl said, "I'm glad I could assist."

Inuyasha's mind was reeling at the voice. If he closed his eyes he would swear it was Kikyou ... but the body and the scent said otherwise,

"My name is Kagome. I am the priestess at this village. I see, you too, are a priestess.", Kagome said.

The girl smiled, "My name is Keiko.", she said with a bow, "And, no, I am not a priestess."

The group looked shocked,

"But, your arrow ...", Shippou started.

"What about my arrow?", the girl sounded unfazed.

"It ... was a sacred arrow ... a very powerful sacred arrow.", Kagome said.

"A sacred arrow? You must be mistaken.", the girl replied.

Kagome looked at the girl, thinking,

'_How can she not know her arrow was a sacred arrow? And her voice ... she sounds very similar to Kikyou_.'

The girl spoke again,

"You say you are a priestess ... but the shrine indicates otherwise. I have never met a living deity before. I am in awe."

"PFFT! Don't be. Kagome is just a priestess with stronger powers. She ain't a deity.", said Inuyasha.

The girl's eyebrows raised as she looked at Inuyasha,

"You do not think very highly of your wife's stature?"

"Actually,", Kagome interjected, "I feel the same way. I do not consider myself anything more than a simple priestess.", she said with a small smile.

This time the girl stared at Kagome, thinking,

'_When I allowed my heart to fall for Inuyasha, my powers waned. How is it that Kagome's powers have increased_?'

Shippou changed the subject,

"Why do you think those demons attacked us?"

"Oh, that ...", replied Keiko, "It appears they attacked and murdered a small pack of demons over there.", she pointed to the small ridge.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Sure enough, he caught the scent of blood and demons ... and he didn't like it,

"Kagome, come with me.", he urged, pulling her by the hand.

Heading to the ridge with the others trailing behind, the came across a slaughter. Kagome's breath caught in her throat,

"Inu-demons.", she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't recognize the pack. Sesshoumaru might, though. They might have been coming to visit the shrine."

Inuyasha stopped talking and sniffed deeply,

"What the ...", he questioned as he started walking around the corpses,

"Inuyasha?", queried Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned down to one female inu-demoness. Sniffing again, he whispered,

"I'm sure of it ..."

"Sure of what, Inuyasha?", asked Kagome, trying to get an answer.

She watched Inuyasha roll the female over and pick up something. He walked over to Kagome and extended his arms,

"Huh?", she started and then looked in his arms. He held a small bundle. Upon closer inspection, she realized what the bundle was,

"A baby!", she exclaimed, taking the bundle from Inuyasha. She looked down at the tiny bundle and saw two, bright, golden eyes shining up at her, "It's so quiet ... why isn't it crying? It must be scared .." she started rambling,

"The way of the pack.", Inuyasha exclaimed, "To cry is certain death. Silence keeps him hidden."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, surprised at his knowledge of such a fact since he hadn't been accepted by demons. She watched as Inuyasha gently pushed the swaddled blanket off the baby's head. She gasped at the sight,

"It's a ... hanyou baby."

"He.", Inuyasha corrected her, "It's a boy."

"He looks like a mini Lord Inuyasha." commented Rin.

"He does, doesn't he?", agreed Kagome.

The baby started to fuss softly. Kagome held him close and cooed gently to him. Inuyasha knelt down and unwrapped a small cloth from the dead demoness. He stood up and handed it to Kagome,

"Here. Give this to him.", he told her.

"Huh? Why?", she answered.

"It has his mother's scent on it. It should comfort him until he recognizes your scent as mother.", he advised her.

"Me? As his mother? But, how ... I'm not producing milk ... how can I ...", stumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at Kagome sternly, "Do you think any of the other villagers would take an orphaned hanyou baby in?"

"There is a formula that can be made to feed an orphaned baby.", offered Keiko.

The others looked at the new girl. Kagome had nearly forgotten about her in the fuss over the baby,

"You know what to do, then?", Kagome asked.

Inuyasha answered back, "This isn't a human baby. Kagome, we need to get him back to the village. He is probably hungry."

"Yes, of course.", Kagome answered.

"Where are you gonna go, Lady Keiko?", Sorano asked the girl.

Keiko bowed her head slightly, "I have travelled a great distance. My village was destroyed in the war ..."

Kagome stopped her, "You're welcome in our village. Please, come with us. I am sure Lady Kaede will find a place for you to stay. I'd invite you to stay in our hut but, I'm afraid it's kind of small."

"You are most kind, Lady Kagome. I accept your offer of generosity."

Inuyasha stared again at the woman. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he was glad that their hut was too small to have guests. Something didn't feel right about this woman ... none the least of which was her voice, which echoed in his head. He turned again to Kagome,

"Let's go."

--

The village become a rush of activity when the group showed up with a guest and an orphaned hanyou pup. Shippou, Rin and Sorano relayed the story as Miroku, Kaede, Sango and a few village women assisted Inuyasha and Kagome with the baby.

Some of the village women gathered unused baby items from their homes as Kaede and Sango devised a feeding nipple for the youngster. Inuyasha, insisting that Kaede (or any other human) didn't know what an inu pup needed for nourishment, worked on a rice gruel mixture ... to Kagome's interest and surprise. The baby, meanwhile, seemed to be focused very intently on the going ons around him, his eyes working back and forth at all the activity.

Once they had the baby settled, attention turned to the woman. Keiko continued to deny she was a priestess even when the incident of the sacred arrow was revealed. Keiko turned down an offer from Kaede to stay in her hut, instead choosing to stay in an older, abandoned hut. Villagers showered her with various items she would need to keep her comfortable.

--

As the day wound down, Kagome and Inuyasha were finally alone in their hut with the infant. Inuyasha sat close to Kagome and marveled at how the baby and his wife had taken to each other so quickly. Kagome, meanwhile, had questions,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I wanna know ... how do you know so much about babies?"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise on his face. Then he quickly pouted and blushed bright red,

"I ... uh ... well ... I ...", he stumbled over his words, "I learned from observing a rogue inu demoness ... I had followed her when I was hungry and I watched her care for the pups.", he explained.

"Ok ... but, what about the gruel ... you didn't learn THAT from observing the demoness ... how did you know what to make for the baby?", she pushed.

"My ... mother ... she ... well ... she had found an orphaned inu baby ... full blooded ... and that's what she fed him ...", he answered, glumly.

Kagome's eyes lit up, "You never told me that before ... what happened to the baby?"

"He ... died ...", Inuyasha's eyes closed, "We ... were being chased once by a horde of demons ... they were after me ... my mother couldn't run fast enough with both me and him ... so ... she ... she left him behind ... I ... figured he didn't make it ..."

"Oh.", Kagome replied, sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Pfft ... no big deal. It was a long time ago."

"How old were you, Inuyasha? When that happened?"

"Huh? Dunno ... guess 7 or 8 summers ... why ... what does that matter?"

She smiled, "It doesn't. I was just curious.", she looked down at the baby, "He seems content. He's sleeping soundly.", she kissed his head.

"He ate alot for a little guy."

"I'm going to go put him to bed.", she leaned over and kissed her husband, "Will you be coming to bed soon?"

"Yea. I'll be there in a minute.", he said, a bit absentmindedly.

"Ok.", she said, getting up and walking to the rear of the hut.

Inuyasha stood up and opened the reed door, looking in the direction of the hut the young girl had decided to reside in,

'_Her voice is haunting me. Why does she seem so familiar? She has alot of the same mannerisms as Kikyou ... she sounds like Kikyou ... but she's not Kikyou ... Kikyou is dead ... gone forever ... so, why does she bother me_?'

--

Keiko stoked the fire under the small kettle of soup,

'_I had forgotten what it's like to be hungry_.', she thought.

Her mind drifted back to a few weeks ago,

_**Flashback ...**_

_Kame finished the spell as Keiko's body sat up,_

_"Kikyou, you are back in this world!"_

_"Why have you brought me back? What purpose do you have for me, woman?"_

_"Kikyou, it is not my purpose ... but yours. I have brought you back to live again so you can get rid of your regret ... you were always disappointed that your reincarnation was with Inuyasha ... were you not?"_

_"Inuyasha? What do you know of him?"_

_"I know that you had fallen in love with him and were believed to be betrayed by him. You were brought back before as the living dead and were unable to take Inuyasha to hell with you. Now, you are a living, breathing, human being ... you can live with Inuyasha ... love him as a normal woman ...", said Kame._

_"How do you know all this, woman?"_

_"The spell I used to extract your spirit ... it finds the one regret that the spirit has ... the main regret ... yours is that you never got to live your life with Inuyasha ... now you can ..."_

_Keiko/Kikyou stood up and looked out at the snow,_

_"Kikyou ... your spirit is you ... but your body belonged to a girl named Keiko. That is the name you should go by. And, you will have to work on reclaiming Inuyasha ... your reincarnation is now married to him ..."_

_Kikyou's eyes widened,_

_'He's ... wed ... to Kagome?'_

_Kikyou could feel her heart beating. The spirit in this body was filled with that regret ... and the only way to satisfy that regret ... was to ..._

_"How far is it to Inuyasha?"_

_"He resides in the village of your sister, Kaede."_

_Keiko/Kikyou turned around and looked at the old woman,_

_"Who are you? And how do you know me and Kaede?"_

_The old woman bowed,_

_"My name is Kame. I trained with Kaede ... and I am a long time admirer of you, Kikyou."_

_"Kame? I remember you ... I remember you from a couple of temples Kaede and I visited ... "_

_"I am pleased you remember me."_

_Keiko/Kikyou spied a long bow in the hut. She went over and picked it up. She could feel her power through the bow,_

_"My powers ...?"_

_"Are as they were. The only thing different is your body, Kikyou."_

_Kikyou went back to the window,_

_'Inuyasha ... I have returned ... I will claim you back from my replacement ...'_

_**End flashback**_

Keiko/Kikyou gazed into the fire,

"Inuyasha's eyes ... they are even more different than the last time I saw him ... at that time, he cried ... I had never seen him cry before ... and now, the way he was around Kagome ... that is what I want ... that is the way he should be with me ...", her eyes flashed with jealousy, as her mind drifted back again to just before she left Kame's village,

_Flashback ..._

_"Be careful of Kagome, Kikyou. Her powers are formidable.", warned Kame._

_"Hmph! She is me ... and my powers are formidable. It should be an even match up."_

_"Not any longer, Kikyou. Her powers are from the divine and demonic as well as spiritual ... she wields the Triforce of Energy ... a god-given item that gives her power beyond your imagination ... if you defeat her, Kikyou ... those powers will become yours ... as they rightly should be ..."_

_End flashback_

"They should be mine ... How ... how is it ... when I fell in love with Inuyasha my powers waned ... why did hers increase? I will discover the answer and I will defeat Kagome ... and Inuyasha and her powers will belong to me."


	14. Inuyasha's Fears & Feelings

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha's Fears & Feelings

The next morning, Inuyasha ate his normal breakfast of seven omelets, eight bowls of rice, four pounds of bacon and sausage (each), five whole trout, and an untold amount of pickles. Kagome sighed as she watched her husband pack away the food,

"What am I gonna do when the little one starts eating?", she said, eyeing the now satieted baby who had also downed more gruel than she had ever seen a baby eat.

"Cook double what you do now.", Inuyasha stated the obvious between mouthfuls.

"I'll be glad when we become self sufficient. I feel terrible taking all this food from the villagers.", Kagome said, wistfully.

"After I work on the crops, I've been asked to handle a couple of demons in a village north of here. The reward money should help us when we go to market. I have my eye on a couple of steer, sows and hogs.", Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled and changed the subject,

"So, Inuyasha, what are we gonna name him?"

"Huh?", Inuyasha looked at her, mouth full, pieces of omelet on his chin,

"The baby? A name? We can't just go through life calling him 'Hey kid.'."

"I dunno. Isn't that your job?"

"HMPH! Guess so ... I can imagine what you would call him."

Inuyasha looked at the baby, who was quietly playing with a rattle that Sango had given him,

"Shinta.", Inuyasha said.

"What was that?", Kagome perked up.

"Shinta. You know, that baby wolf we saved ... with his brother Kai. I like that name."

"Shinta. I think it fits. Yea, I like that.", Kagome smiled as she picked up the baby and cooed, "Your name will be Shinta. Do you like that name, Shinta?"

The baby wriggled, chortled and cooed back at Kagome, a smile gracing his face,

"Yea. I think he likes it. Daddy picked that name for you, sweetheart.", she held the baby to her chest and bounced him.

Inuyasha stared at her, wide-eyed,

'_Daddy? I'm a daddy_?', he thought.

He watched as Kagome continued to bounce the baby gently and talk to him,

"See? There's daddy ... right over there ... he has ears and hair like you do, Shinta.", she took the baby's hand and made him wave, "Say, hi daddy.".

The baby's eyes drifted to Inuyasha and he chortled and giggled. Inuyasha found himself smiling at the baby's antics and he was rewarded with a huge grin,

"Inuyasha, he likes you.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha moved and sat closer to Kagome and the baby. He took the baby's hand and the baby gripped his finger making Inuyasha smile a goofy smile,

"I like him, too.", he whispered, gently kissing the baby's head.

--

Inuyasha set out into the field to plant. He found his mind wandering to the events of the last day, particularly that strange girl. He was nearly through with his work when he felt strange. He felt as if someone was watching him. Looking up, he saw the object of his thoughts, looking at him from her hut. As he stared at her, she turned her head away. He, naturally, assumed her stare was because of who he was,

'_Never seen a half-breed before, bitch_?', he thought, as he got back to his work.

--

Inuyasha returned that evening from demon-slaying and Kagome made sure the meal was extra large, knowing Inuyasha would have worked up an even mightier appetite. He proudly showed off his earnings from his afternoon of work,

"That's alot of money, Inuyasha. More than what you usually get paid."

"We need it. I wasn't gonna turn it down. I have a family to feed now.", he smiled at Shinta, who had toes from both feet in his mouth, suckling,

"Oh, did you get some goat's milk? He should have that with his gruel.", Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. And he's finished most of it. He may not be your son by blood ... but you wouldn't know it by appetite."

Inuyasha picked the baby up the way Kagome had taught him,

"But, he is my son.", he said, as he cuddled the babe.

--

As the days went by, Inuyasha still felt the eyes of that woman upon him whenever he was out. He wasn't sure if it was just paranoia or if she really was staring, because whenever he turned to look, she was looking a different direction or wasn't there at all.

--

"I'm really impressed, Inuyasha.", Miroku said to his friend as they sat chatting one day,

"Why?"

"Seeing you with the baby. So, you really are a softie at heart.", Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha blushed, but said nothing to his comment. He felt himself shiver. Turning his head, he saw Keiko nearby playing with Shippou, Sorano, Rin and some other village children,

'_The way Kikyou used to_.', he thought.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder,

"Huh? What?"

"I said, what's the matter, Inuyasha? You look like you just saw a ghost. Or another incarnation of Naraku.", Miroku spoke.

"I dunno. Maybe I have.", Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku looked passed Inuyasha at Keiko,

"What is it about Keiko that bothers you, Inuyasha?"

"So, you've noticed, have you?"

"Yes. You seem on edge."

"She bothers me, Miroku. Her voice ... it's identical to Kikyou's. So are her mannerisms. And, then the sacred arrow ... OWW!"

Inuyasha rubbed the spot where Miroku had hit him with his staff,

"What was that for?"

"Inuyasha ... you are committed to Kagome ... married to her ... and now, by the grace of the gods and Buddha, you have a son. And, you are still hung up over Kikyou?"

"I'm NOT hung up over Kikyou ... where did you ever get that idea, monk?"

"From you, of course. You are imagining that Keiko sounds and acts like Kikyou just because she fired a powerful sacred arrow. She is, obviously, a priestess with strong, natural spiritual powers but, she has opted not to follow that destiny. Yet, you are deluding yourself into believing she acts like Kikyou."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted,

'_Is Miroku right? Am I just imagining it all_?'

"Let me ask you something, Inuyasha. Let say, by some strange act of magic, Kikyou did return to this earth ... what would you do?"

"Whaddya mean?", Inuyasha looked at his friend, anger on his face, "What are you implying, Miroku?"

"I'm implying nothing ... I am asking you straight out ... if Kikyou were to return would you leave Kagome for Kikyou? How strong is your commitment to Kagome?"

"I love Kagome. I pledged my life to her as well as my protection and fidelity. Nothing or nobody will change that. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY KAGOME!"

He didn't realize his voice carried across the yard to where Keiko played with the children,

'_HMPH! Never betray her, huh_?'

--

Kikyou found out that with her incarnation she could be stealthier than before. This enabled her to follow Inuyasha when she wanted to without him knowing. She discovered, that as long as he had no reason to suspect anything, he didn't pay attention to his sense of smell too strongly.

Seeing Inuyasha's treatment of Kagome and the baby made Kikyou extremely envious. Kagome had healed his heart far better than she ever hoped too. His affections were reserved when other villagers were around but, when they were alone or with their friends, he was far more attentive to her.

One day, Kikyou realized that Kagome and Inuyasha had had a fight early one morning. Kagome spent most of the morning with the baby in a sling as she stayed with Sango, who comforted her. Kagome eventually took a walk down to the riverbank near the dock, where she laid the sleeping child in his basket. She pulled her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her ankles. Kikyou watched from a short distance as Inuyasha bounced over to Kagome.

Kagome heard the flouncing of Inuyasha's hitoe and hakama and didn't need to open her eyes to know he was approaching. He crouched in his standard position behind Kagome and sat there quietly, his eyes closed. Never opening her arms, she leaned into him instinctively. He smiled as he laid his head on hers,

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It really was a stupid argument."

She sighed, "Hmhm. It was.", she agreed.

She smiled as she felt his moist nose on her cheek. He nuzzled her softly, placing gentle kisses on the left side of her face, neck and shoulder. She snuggled in closer when Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. She unlocked her arms and wrapped them around him, showering him with soft kisses. Their lips met and the kiss became deep and passionate, igniting fires inside both of them.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome down onto the blanket and, with practiced hands, removed her kimono, leaving her body naked to the sun. Slowly running his hands up and down her body, he pleasured her with butterfly kisses and soft licks and nuzzles. Squeezing her soft mounds with his knowing hands, he moved his mouth down to suckle on one nipple, pulling and nipping it into a firm peak while his hand molded the other side.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she moaned his name softly, arching her back to meet his caresses. He twirled his tongue around the hardened nipple as his thumband forefinger tweaked the other nipple gently. He dragged his tongue across the depression between her breasts and began suckling the other breast harder, causing Kagome to gasp in pleasure and beg for more attention.

The sweet scent of her arousal filled the air and Inuyasha began to move slowly southward to the origin of the heavenly scent. Stopping long enough to play with her navel, he caused Kagome to giggle in delight,

"Ticklish there now, are we?", he grinned and evil grin.

She pushed the top of his head in jest as she begged him to stop tickling her belly button. He complied and spread open her legs, kissing the creamy skin of her inner thighs. Opening her up, he moved his finger up and down her core, teasing her nub and opening. She spread her legs wider, opening herself up for him to take. Eager to please his mate and taste her delectable juices, he started to devour her from top to bottom. Licking and sucking, pushing his tongue as deep as he could inside her, causing her to moan louder as her hips bucked into him. He alternated between suckling her nub, circling it with his tongue, and drinking from her warm, wet core. Her fingers tweaked his ears as she felt her body's release build.

Unable to take much more, her breaths became ragged, Inuyasha's signal that her release was imminent. Sucking and licking with more force, Kagome felt the wave crash as her body tensed, sending her soaring into the depths of orgasm. Her head tilted back and she screamed,

"INUYASHAAAAA ... KAMIIII ... YESSSSSSS!"

She tried to push his head away, but he refused, wanting her orgasm to continue. He increased his ministrations causing Kagome to tense up more as another wave hit her ... one after the other ... she couldn't tell where one stopped and the next one began. Inuyasha relished when he could keep her off kilter and keep her body in a steady orgasmic stream. She finally managed to gasp out,

"No ... more ... Inu ... yasha ... can't ... take ... please ..."

He released her from his hold and gathered her in his arms, kissing her mouth deeply. She returned the kiss while still trying to get air. She could taste herself on his lips. He nuzzled her, allowing her to catch her breath and regain her composure,

"That was wonderful, Inuyasha.", she whispered.

"Do I get any?", he teased into her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"Get undressed, puppy.", she teased back.

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome laid on her back on the blanket, knees bent, watching him. He gave her a sly smile as he slowly removed his hitoe and dropped it on the ground,

"C'mon dog-boy, let's see more ...", she purred.

He dropped Tessaiga and untied his obi, pulling his hakamas off and throwing them aside,

"Hmm. Nice legs ... but the rest is covered by your kosode ... "

Before she finished the sentence, Inuyasha's kosode was on the ground and he stood before her, naked and fuly engorged. She smiled at the sight of the sun on his ripped chest and his strong, lean legs. Her eyes moved up and down his body finally resting on his enlarged member,

"Like what you see?", he teased, when he saw where her eyes were resting.

Licking her fingers, she moaned,

"Hmhm."

He held out his hand for her to take,

"Show me. Show me how much you like it."

Kagome smiled a coy smile as she took his hands and raised herself to her knees. Grasping his member, she moved her hand up and down the shaft, tightening her grip. His moans of approval greeted her ears. She licked around the head, tracing her tongue over the grooves. She then moved the head into her mouth, sucking it like she hadn't eaten in months. She alternated between fast and slow, hard and soft, making Inuyasha weak in the knees. As she continued to stroke him, she traced her tongue down the shaft to his scrotum and pulled each ball one at a time into her mouth, sucking them deeply, before returning to the head and shaft.

Inuyasha could take little more standing up and moved to lay on the blanket. He put his hands behind his head so he could watch Kagome work. It really turned him on. After a while, he spread his legs for her. They had read in one of her books about a certain technique that they had tried and he enjoyed it and wanted it now. Realizing what he wanted, Kagome eased her tongue past his scrotum and began to lick his anus. After a short time of this, she was certain he was moist enough, and she slipped one, then two, fingers inside. Inuyasha's head fell back as he moaned his pleasure. She moved her fingers in and out while she sucked his member. Then she searched for, and found, what Inuyasha enjoyed most. His prostate. She began to massage the prostate through the wall of his rectum, causing shivers to shoot up and down Inuyasha's spine.

He didn't understand exactly what she was doing ... what he did understand was that it was extremely exciting and pleasurable ... and when done with her sucking him, sent his release to unimaginable heights. There was one other thing Kagome did that made his release uber-incredible ... when she sensed his impending release she stopped ... everything ... the massage, the sucking ... it was maddening to Inuyasha to be so close ... only to have her prevent his pent-up release. Maddening, yes. But, he knew why she did it. She would get him close many times ... six ... seven ... maybe even eight times ... only to stop ... and on that one time when she didn't stop ... the combination of the massage and the almost orgasms ... created an explosive release for him that he swore rivaled Mt. Fuji.

It didn't help though, having that knowledge, as she continued to tease him, causing him to squirm under her, moan, cry out, even beg her for release ... his pleasure was entirely in her hands ... er ... mouth. He had no control ... and he knew it.

The world began to spin as he realized Kagome was bringing him to his release. His near torture over as he exploded deep in her mouth, his loud howl echoing in the afternoon sky.

Kagome moved up to Inuyasha and kissed him as he returned to earth. Turning his ears, he realized the baby was still sleeping soundly. Smiling, he rolled Kagome on her back and entered her, kissing her deeply as he pushed in and out of her. Getting on his knees, he spread her legs, as he pounded into her, wanting more of his willing mate. Slowing down, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her again, continuing to push in and out of her.

Needing more friction, he exited her and had her get on her knees. Her rump in the air and head on the ground, this position excited him greatly. He entered her and pumped, holding her hips for support. It didn't take long for him to feel Kagome's release building, her body tensing and her muscles tightening. As her orgasm took hold, Inuyasha threw his head back and howled another very canine howl as he poured his seed inside her.

He collapsed onto the blanket, spent, and pulled Kagome to him, wrapping his arms tighly around her, kissing her. The two lovers laid together on the blanket, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their naked bodies and the warmth of each other, neither one realizing that their afternoon delight had been seen.

Kikyou quickly retreated and headed back to the village, jealousy burning deep in her newly incarnated heart.


	15. Bringing Up Baby

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Fifteen

Bringing Up Baby

Kikyou sat in her hut, the image of Inuyasha's naked body still filling her mind,

'_I never realized how wonderful he looked_.', she thought to herself as she prepared her morning meal, '_How I want to be the one in his arms_.'

A few days had passed since she had spied on Inuyasha and Kagome's tender lovemaking and her envy, jealousy and anger at her loss had grown. But, she had come to one realization,

'_I will have to approach this slowly. I do not want to spook Inuyasha_.'

Finishing her meal, she dressed herself in a pretty blue kimono with sakura on it. Exiting her hut, she looked over towards Inuyasha's hut. He was in the field, clad in his kosode and hakama, picking baskets of his harvest.

She decided she would go over and talk to him. As she approached the fence near his field, she thought about calling him by name, but decided against it.

Inuyasha was completely absorbed in his work and didn't notice the girl's presence,

"Half-demon.", her voice called to him.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide at the sound of her voice, as his heart lurched in his chest. His mind raced back 50 plus years,

_Flashback ..._

_"Let me ask you one more thing. Half-demon, what name do you go by? You must have a name, even though you're just a half-demon."_

_"Hey! Listen! Quit calling me a half-demon, wouldja?"_

_"Then tell me your name, and I shall never call you half-demon again." _

_"It's Inuyasha."_

_End flashback_

"Did you hear me? I called you, half-demon."

Inuyasha used the hoe in his hand for support as his breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to skip a beat. Getting his breath, he inhaled deeply to regain his composure. Without turning around, he asked,

"Whaddya want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wish to speak with you, half-demon."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and turned to face the woman,

"You know my name. Kagome told you."

"It appears I have forgotten. Tell me your name and I will never call you half-demon again."

Chills went up Inuyasha's spine and he gulped hard. He repeated Miroku's words in his head like a mantra,

_'It's only a coincidence. She's not Kikyou. It's your imagination running wild. Baka, you love Kagome ... why do you insist on thinking this woman is Kikyou? Get Kikyou out of your mind ... she's dead for Buddha's sake_.'

Steeling his jaw, he answered,

"It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you say. I'll be sure to remember that", she said with a coy, cute smile.

Inuyasha swallowed hard again. The similarities to his conversation with Kikyou years ago scared him. His mind chastized him,

'_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka _...'

"So, whaddya want to talk to me about? I ain't got nuthin' interesting to say."

"I've heard stories around the village. I was told you'd be a good source of information."

"Information? On what?"

"The Shikon no Tama and the demon Naraku ..."

Inuyasha felt like someone had punched him in the solar plexus. Hearing the girl's voice speak those words caused him to falter and gasp. Backing up away from her, he turned and walked swiftly into his hut.

A short distance away, Miroku had overhead the conversation and had seen what transpired. After seeing Inuyasha flee into the house, he observed Keiko walk away from the fence with a smile on her face,

'_What is up with her?' She sure does have Inuyasha spooked_.', he wondered.

--

Inuyasha poured water into a bowl from a pitcher. Kneeling on the floor, he scooped his hands and splashed water over his face a couple times. Resting his wet hands on his knees, he balled them into fists,

"Dammit all. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Koi?", Kagome called out, as she came out of the bedroom, "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and when she saw his face she rushed to his side, feeling his forehead,

"Are you alright? You're awfully pale. Are you getting sick?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms and held her tightly. Too tightly,

"Inu ... yasha ...", she croaked out, "Can't ... breathe ..."

He released his death grip on her but never let her go,

"I love you, Kagome. I love you more than my own life. You know I would gladly give up my life in order for you to live ... you know that, right?", he spoke fast and breathlessly.

"Inuyasha? What's this all about? Why are you going on like this?"

His hands cupped her face as his lips placed kisses on her cheeks, nose, chin, and lips,

"I love you, Kagome. Only you. I need you in my life. I want you in my bed. I will never leave you ... never betray you ... you believe me, don't you? Tell me you do ..."

Kagome heard his voice cracking and realized he was crying. She could sense his fear, his worry. And she realized he was shaken to the core ... but, from what, she had no clue,

"Inuyasha. Of course, I believe you. Why would I ever doubt you? I would never doubt your feelings for me. Not now ... I haven't doubted for a very long time. Why are you acting like this? It's not like you ..."

She looked in his eyes and saw a deep seated fear. Kissing his tears away, she softly smiled,

"What has you so scared, Inuyasha. I have never seen you like this. I have never seen this face before."

Calming himself down, he laid his forehead against his mate's. He swallowed hard and took a couple of deep breaths to regain his confidence. Kissing her lips deeply calmed him down completely. He nuzzled her nose and simply said,

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It was stupid ... really.", he smiled and laughed at his stupidity, "I ... ", he sighed, "For some strange reason, I imagined that that new woman ... that her voice and other things seemed like Kikyou ... isn't that ridiculous? I don't know what came over me, really ..."

"A sacred arrow, maybe? A powerful sacred arrow?", Kagome looked deep in his amber orbs and saw the answer to her question, "Inuyasha ... it wasn't just you ..."

He looked at her, surprise registering on his face, "You ... you thought it too?"

She smiled her sweet smile, the one that always made his heart pound harder yet calmed him so, "HmHm ... yea, I have. But, she's not Kikyou. I don't know what her story is ... but, she's not Kikyou."

He hugged her, nuzzling her neck,

"Thank you, Kagome."

--

Autumn breezes rustled the trees. Inuyasha lazily reclined in the main room of his hut. His work in the fields finished for the time being, he decided to relax and enjoy the coolness of the breezes through window,

"Inuyasha."

"Hmmmm?"

"I have to go out for a bit. Kaede is requesting my assistance in Nara. I will probably be gone most of the day."

"Hmmm. Alright."

Kagome finished packing a bag of supplies. Inuyasha sat up and watched her,

"Uhhhh ... Kagome?"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Where ... where is ... uhmmm ... you know?"

"No, I don't know ... where is what?"

"The ... _**baby**_?", he finally got the question out.

"Uhhh ... sleeping ... back there.", she pointed to their bedroom.

"WHAT? You're not ... taking him?", by this time, Inuyasha was standing up, flabbergasted.

Kagome picked up her bag and stood,

"Uhh ... no."

"And, what am I supposed to do with him?"

Kagome crossed her arms, closed her eyes and sighed,

"He's your son, too. Take care of him."

"But ... but ... but ..."

"But nothing. There's plenty of goat milk and gruel. And I just picked lots of fresh blueberries ... he loves them. We have fresh pigs hooves for him to gnaw and the diapers and moss are beside his bed. You know what to do. Do it. I gotta go, Inuyasha."

"KAGOME! You're not ... you're not going to just leave me here ... alone ..."

"See you later, Inuyasha. Have fun!"

He stared at the swinging reed door,

"She left me.", he said in a shocked voice to the air, "She just bloody left me."

--

Later that day, Miroku rapped on the door. Inside he heard Shinta screaming his head off. Pushing open the reed door, he spied a frustrated hanyou trying to comfort another frustrated hanyou,

"Inuyasha!", Miroku called.

Inuyasha turned quickly when he heard his name called,

"Miroku! Thank the gods! You gotta help me!", Inuyasha's voice was desperate.

"Kagome leave the baby with you?"

"No shit! What gave you your first clue, dickweed?"

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's plight.

"Don't just stand there ... HELP! You have a kid ... you know what they need ... please Miroku ... I'm begging you ...WHAT'S SO FUNNY, MONK?"

Miroku was nearly doubled over in laughter,

"You can slay a demon but, you can't handle a child!", he managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING! You can kill a demon!"

Miroku's laughter only increased,

"I don't ... think ... Kagome ... would appreciate if you killed Shinta!"

Inuyasha growled which only heightened Miroku's joy,

"I'll leave you two alone now.", Miroku chortled out, as he turned to leave.

"NO! Miroku ... don't leave me ... PLEASSSSSSSEE!"

Inuyasha was left alone with Miroku's gleeful laughter echoing in his ear and Shinta screaming in his arm.

--

Darkness had fallen when Kagome rode up on her horse,

"I've been gone so long. I didn't expect to be gone all day. Inuyasha's gonna hate me for leaving him with Shinta all day.", she chastized herself.

Dismounting the steed, she lead him into the barn and removed his saddle and harness. Walking up on the porch, she thought to herself,

'_At least I have a house left. It sure is quiet though.'_

She walked into the hut and saw a dying fire in the pit, which gave her just enough light to allow her eyes to adjust. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there,

'_I wonder if he chickened out and took Shinta to Miroku and Sango's_.', she wondered.

Lighting a candle, she walked back to the bedroom. Opening the door, she was greeted with a wonderous sight. Lying on their newly acquired futon, was Inuyasha, dressed only in his hakamas. Shinta was fast asleep on his chest, covered with Inuyasha's kosode, Inuyasha's arm holding him securely. Walking closer, she realized Inuyasha's hair was damp. Beside the futon, she saw wet towels. She smiled,

'_He took Shinta swimming or gave him a bath. Incredible_.'

Getting out of her kimono and into her bed clothes, she laid down beside her mate,

"Inuyasha.", she said softly, "I'm home."

Her only response was a sleepy,

"Hmhmm.", before Inuyasha's breathing resumed a gentle, sleeping rhythm.

She couldn't help but lie there and marvel at the sight before her. She then kissed both her men, got comfortable in bed, laid her left arm over Shinta and Inuyasha, and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Shippou's Heartbreak

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Sixteen

Shippou's Heartbreak

Miroku was awakened one morning by Sango,

"It's time.", she told him.

He jumped out of bed,

"What? Lady Kaede said you have at least two weeks yet!", he cried out in worry.

"Yea, well, I don't give a damn what Lady Kaede said. The baby says it's now! Go get Kagome and Lady Kaede or YOU will deliver this child!", she ordered him.

Miroku rushed outside and headed for Kagome's hut,

"Kagome. Kagome. Wake up.", he called out as he rapped on the door.

A tired Inuyasha opened the door,

"Whaddya want at this time of the morning?"

"Sango ... the baby is coming!", he got out between pants.

"NOW? Ok ... get Kaede.", he turned and hurried to get Kagome as Miroku ran to Kaede's hut,

"Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede. Hurry. Sango's in labor."

The old woman exited the hut,

"Ahhh, I see the baby is in a hurry to greet the world. Let us go, Miroku. Have you called for Kagome?"

Her answer came when Kagome exited the hut,

"Morning, Kaede. Miroku. Shall we deliver a baby today?"

"Aye, child.", Kaede agreed with her as the two women entered Miroku's hut.

Inuyasha soon followed with Shinta sitting in his arm. He watched Miroku pace back and forth,

"Calm down, monk. Sango'll be fine. Kagome and Kaede are with her."

Miroku looked at his friend and couldn't help but crack a smile,

"I see you're getting along much better with Shinta, Inuyasha."

"Pfft. Piece a'cake.", Inuyasha shrugged off the comment.

'_Hmhm. Sure, my friend. I wish you could have seen yourself the other day_.', Miroku thought.

Sango's pants and cries could be heard throughout the village. Kohaku walked up with his toddling niece,

"Where were you, Kohaku? I wondered where Suki was.", Miroku commented.

"She woke up real early and I didn't want her to wake you or sister, so I took her out to watch butterflies. I'm glad I did now.", he said, referring to the sounds coming from their hut.

Miroku picked up his daughter and cuddled her,

"Mama.", Suki cooed, pointing to the hut.

"Yes, sweetheart. That's mama crying. You're gonna have a new baby brother or sister very soon.", Miroku said to her.

Suki laid her head on Miroku's shoulder as he patted her bottom. Inuyasha smiled at the irony.

The sounds of Sango's pain subsided and the wail of a newborn filled the air. Kaede and Kagome emerged, elated, shortly thereafter,

"Go see your new child, Miroku.", Kagome announced.

Miroku handed Suki to Kohaku and raced inside to his wife. Inuyasha looked at his wife,

"So ... what did she have?"

"Another girl. Healthy and happy.", announced Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned,

"Serves him right, the lecher. Having two girls in a row. Good thing his kazaana is gone ... Sango's not popping out any boys for him."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha,

"HMPH! Shows what little you know about reproduction, Inuyasha. It's the man who decided the gender of the child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What? But, you girls are the ones who have the babies ... how do us men decide if its a boy or girl?"

Kagome sighed as she took Shinta in her left arm and pulled Inuyasha's ear with her right hand,

"Owww ..."

"C'mon you. I guess I need to teach you Reproduction 101."

Kaede smiled at the interaction between them, then her eyes drifted. She saw Keiko watching Inuyasha and Kagome intently,

'_Hmmm. Kagome and Miroku mentioned about Keiko disturbing Inuyasha. I wonder _...'

Keiko realized Kaede was watching her and she quickly turned away and went back to her work.

--

The village was gearing up for its annual fall festival. The activity dated back decades. Fresh fall aromas of pumpkin, apple, cinnamon and nutmeg filled the air as the village women cooked and baked for the festivities. Delicious apple breads, pumpkin breads, sauces, juices, ciders, cakes ... Inuyasha's nose was in heaven.

He sat on the porch playing with Shinta. In the distance, he saw Shippou and Sorano walking hand-in-hand. He noticed Shippou sported another flower necklace around his neck,

'_Watch out for those necklaces, kid_.', he thought, as his hand drifted up to the subjugation beads around his neck.

His mind went back to Shinta when he realized a shadow over him,

"Hello, Inuyasha."

He gulped and froze. Her again,

"May I sit down?"

Closing his eyes and trying to breathe normally, he responded,

"Whatever."

Keiko sat down beside him ... a little close for Inuyasha's comfort and he scooted over a bit. He kept his eyes focused on Shinta,

"You and Kagome seem to be deeply in love."

"Yea. What about it?"

"I have always heard that half-demons were not accepted ... I'm just surprised to find one that is married, that's all."

"Yea, well, I ain't like other half-demons.", he spoke quietly,

'_And Kagome isn't like other women_.', he thought.

"Is she your first love, Inuyasha?"

At this, Inuyasha turned his head to stare at the girl, his eyes examining her,

"That's none of your business.", he stated flatly and stood up.

"Why do you fear me, Inuyasha? Do I remind you of someone?", Keiko stood up and stood in front of him.

Inuyasha just stared at her,

"Why do you think I fear you?", he asked, curious as to where the conversation was going.

Keiko closed the distance between them. Inuyasha suddenly realized she was leaning in to kiss him. Holding onto Shinta tightly, he tried to back away, but was stopped by a fence. He squinted his face as he felt her lips on his,

"I think you need to leave. NOW!"

Inuyasha realized the voice was from Kagome. He breathed a sigh of relief at being rescued. Keiko turned around and faced Kagome, an indignant look on her face,

"HMPH!", she muttered, walking away.

Kagome watched her leave before walking over to Inuyasha,

"Kagome. I ... I can explain ..."

She took Shinta and smiled at him. Inuyasha instantly relaxed,

"You have nothing to explain, Inuyasha.", she said, as she headed into the hut.

Inuyasha sighed,

"Then, you're not mad?", he called into the hut.

"SIT BOY!"

**SLAM!**

When the spell wore off, he stormed into the house,

"What the fuck was that for, wench! You said I didn't need to explain!"

"And, you didn't. It was just for good measure. Just so you remember who you belong too."

Shinta stared at his father's bruised and dirty face and began laughing. Kagome cooed to him,

"See your daddy, Shinta? Doesn't he look silly all covered in humble pie?"

Inuyasha pouted his famous pout before heading back out the door,

"I'm going to Miroku's."

--

A few nights after the festival, Inuyasha woke up suddenly from a deep sleep. His nose twitched,

"DEMONS!"

Rousing Kagome, he told her to dress and get her bow as he threw his fire rat on and grabbed Tessaiga. As he reached the door, he saw them,

"BAT DEMONS?"

"INUYASHA!"

He saw Miroku, Sango and Kohaku running towards him. Kagome was soon by his side,

"Where did they come from?", asked Sango, worried.

"I thought we destroyed them all.", answered Inuyasha.

"Obviously, there are more tribes.", said Miroku.

Villagers began running out of their huts at the sounds of the demons. Kagome and Miroku yelled at them,

"RETURN TO YOUR HUTS! QUICKLY!"

The friends began defending the village,

"WIND SCAR!"

"HARAIKOTSU!"

"SACRED SUTRAS!"

Kagome aimed her arrows and called forth her Fire Energy from the Triforce. The pendant glowed as her arrow became a ball of fire. Bats began dropping left and right. Inuyasha realized that their efforts were joined by Kaede's sacred arrows as well. Catching his breath before the next wave of demons came close enough for him to attack, his eyes looked over the village. He saw Kagome prepare another arrow and then he saw Keiko. Keiko also had her arrow notched and she was aiming it at ... his eyes widened,

"KAGOME!", he screamed, as he raced to where she stood.

Kagome released her arrow at the same time as Keiko ... and Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard Keiko's arrow hit his mate,

"OWWWWWWWW!", Kagome screamed in pain, as the arrow pierced her arm.

The distance between him and his mate seemed like miles and the time seemed to passed in slow motion to Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched helplessly as a bat demon took advantage of Kagome's distraction and swooped down to grab her. Kagome screamed as the demon took off with her,

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU BASTARD!", he screamed as he launched himself at the bat, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", he screamed as he destroyed the bat and caught Kagome.

The other bats now seemed focused solely on Inuyasha as the entire horde headed for him. The smell of his mate's blood and the endless attack of bats, drove Inuyasha over the edge. Launching more claw attacks, he wiped out the demons. Landing gently in the middle of the village, he looked around and stared. His friends stared back,

"Inuyasha. He transformed!", Sango voiced what everyone saw.

Miroku approached Inuyasha,

"Calm down, Inuyasha. The demons are gone."

Inuyasha grasped Kagome tighter and growled menacingly at the monk,

'_What is it_?', wondered Miroku, '_He has Tessaiga ... yet he has still transformed_.'

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, suprised at what she saw. She watched as Inuyasha lept away, Kagome still held tightly in his arms. She quickly decided to try and follow and, when no one was looking, headed in the direction that he had gone. She was surprised when she realized he hadn't gone too far ... that he had stopped a small distance from the village.

When she came upon him, Kagome was running her hand along his face, trying to calm him,

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine.", she spoke to him softly.

Inuyasha examined her wound and began to lick the blood away. Still transformed, he pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. Kikyou couldn't believe what she saw after that. Inuyasha ripped Kagome's clothes off. His kisses and touch were rough and hard. His need obvious, he removed his clothes and took Kagome forcefully. Turning her over onto her knees, he grabbed her hips, his claws drawing blood, as he pounded her deeply and roughly.

What shocked Kikyou even more was that Kagome seemed to enjoy the treatment. Her nails clawed the dirt as he slammed into her but, she was begging for more. She watched in disgusted amazement at the barbaric and animalistic rut taking place a few feet away. As disgusted as she was, she found she couldn't turn away. A simple thought ran through her mind,

'_If you were human, Inuyasha, you wouldn't resort to such gruesome behavior_.'

She finally turned around and headed back to the village,

'_Inuyasha. I WILL have you ... and you will become human. I will not allow you to treat me like that. I am not a whore, as my replacement obviously is_.'

--

The first snow of the season had fallen, leaving a crisp, white blanket on the ground. Inuyasha was restless that night. Kagome's soft breathing calmed him and Shinta's soft snoring made him smile, but, something wasn't right. A new scent he couldn't place. He placed his arm behind his head and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, but to no avail.

--

Miroku and Sango held each other close after a very tender lovemaking. They shared kisses and rubbed noses under the warm covers,

"I love you, Sango."

"I love you, my hoshi."

Their peacefulness was disturbed by the sound of thundering horses hooves. Dressing quickly, they grabbed their weapons and headed to the door. Kohaku started to joined them but, Miroku urged him to stay with the children. Kohaku agreed.

Exiting the hut, they saw the cause of the commotion. Bandits.

"KILL ALL THE MEN AND OLD PEOPLE. WE'LL STAY HERE FOR A WHILE!", the leader called to his men.

Sango and Miroku took up defensive positions and were joined by Inuyasha and Kagome. Fighting back against the bandits didn't seem to bother the leader. He just kept telling his followers to destroy everyone but the women.

The brigands began to set fire to huts, forcing villagers outside and then killing the ones they didn't want. This angered Inuyasha to no end and he finally managed to confront the leader,

"I'M YOUR ONLY OPPONENT HERE!", he screamed at the leader.

Fire raged throughtout the village and screams were heard everywhere. Inuyasha knew his friends were having a hard time with these opponents and it had to stop now. With him. As the bandit leader aimed his sword at Inuyasha, he took the chance to run him through. Inuyasha watched as the leader fell.

Miroku and Sango realized the ruthlessness of the bandits. To save the village, they would have to destroy every last one of them . Holding nothing back, the comrades killed their opponents until not one remained,

"None of them ran away.", Sango noticed.

Morning light brought the full depth of the destruction to everyone's eyes. Corpses littered the ground and huts sat burning. All that remained of Miroku and Sango's hut was a burning floor. Kohaku had managed to escape with his two nieces, thanks to some help from Rin, and they had hid in the woods.

Inuyasha and Kagome realized their hut was gone as well and both feared for Shinta. Inuyasha tore through the collapsed, burnt timbers and discovered Shippou inside ... protecting a shivering Shinta with his fox fire. Inuyasha was so grateful that he nearly kissed the cub. Kagome scooped the both up and covered them in enough kisses for both of them.

Sango called Kagome's attention to Kaede. The young priestess found Kaede badly injured, but alive. Keiko offered the use of her hut, one of the few not damaged. Inuyasha balked, seeing as he still wanted to lay the girl low for injuring his mate. He was still upset that Kagome had asked him to let it go. Miroku instead found another hut to use and Inuyasha carried the old miko there. Kagome began taking care of her as Miroku and the others gathered the injured together.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and other village men that could handle the job, started digging graves for the dead. As they worked, they heard a loud wail pierce the air,

"SHIPPOU!", shouted Inuyasha.

They raced to see what was the matter with the young kitsune. Arriving at his side, they witnessed a terrible sight. Sorano's lifeless body,

"SO - RAAA -NOOOO!", Shippou wailed.

Kagome scooped up the boy,

"I'm so sorry, Shippou."

The boy cried and cried, his heart breaking. Kohaku looked down at Rin,

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru could help?", he asked quietly.

Rin stared at Shippou before quietly retreating.

Later in the day, Inuyasha found Shippou down by the riverbank, where he and Sorano used to play. His tears were still visable. Inuyasha sat beside his friend,

"Listen. Shippou.", Inuyasha started talking, quietly, "I know that it doesn't really help but, believe me, I know exactly how you are feeling."

Shippou sniffed and looked up at Inuyasha. His friend continued,

"You feel like a failure because you couldn't save her.", Inuyasha's eyes were closed, "It hurts. And the hurt will never go away. But, I promise you, it will ease. Someday."

The two sat together by the babbling brook each knowing the other's loss.


	17. Dissent

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Seventeen

Dissent

Kohaku travelled to the end of the village. He watched Ah-Un descend to the meadow. Rin hopped off and came over to him,

"Will Lord Sesshoumaru assist us?", Kohaku asked the young girl.

"Ah-Un and I looked all over for Lord Sesshoumaru.", she advised him, "We can't find him or Master Jaken."

Kohaku looked back towards the village,

"I feel bad for Shippou."

Rin lowered her head and began to cry,

"I know Lord Sesshoumaru could bring Sorano back. I wish I knew where he was.", she sobbed.

Kohaku wrapped his arm around her and hugged her,

"My sister, Sango, says that all things happen for a reason. Her new mother died in the attack as well. Maybe the gods thought it better that she stay with her new mama."

Rin sniffed, "Maybe. But, I'm tired of losing people I love, Kohaku."

Kohaku's mind drifted to another time,

"Yes. I know, Rin. Me too."

--

Inuyasha walked slowly back from the riverbank. He had decided that Shippou needed time alone to grieve. Sighing heavily, he surveyed the destroyed village. Even with the best efforts of him and his comrades, many innocent lives were lost and huts were ravaged. He realized that the problems weren't over yet. Snow covered the ground and his keen nose informed him of another impending storm,

'_If the bandits didn't kill'em, the cold will_.', he reasoned.

He saw that Miroku and the able-bodied village men were busy reconstructing huts. He realized they had stopped digging graves because he wasn't there. He was the only one strong enough to dig deeply into the frozen ground. He approached Miroku,

"I'll get back to digging more graves.", he told his friend.

Miroku eyed him wearily,

"Yes. We're going to need even more. A few of the injured have died."

"WHAT? But ... Kagome's with them.", Inuyasha responded.

"It seems that Kagome's powers aren't all encompassing."

Inuyasha spun around,

"You.", he growled at the girl, "You shouldn't be anywhere near here. I have a serious bone to pick with you about shooting Kagome with one of your arrows."

Keiko smiled, "It was an accident, I assure you. I was aiming for a bat and in all the confusion ..."

"I bet it was an accident. Don't come near me, wench. It's only by Kagome's hand that I don't rip you to shreds ... even if you are a woman."

Inuyasha walked away, seething. He parted the reed door and entered the hut. Injured bodies covered the floor and moans filled the air. Kagome, Sango and other village women worked on the injuries. He watched Kagome intently. She seemed unusually fatigued. He spotted a bucket of water with a ladle in it. Scooping the ladle, he filled a tea cup with water and headed over to Kagome. As she finished bandaging a wound, he caught her arm,

"Here. Drink this. You need it.", he told her.

She stood up and nearly fell into him in sheer exhaustion. He steadied her as she drank the cool water,

"You need to take a break.", he urged her.

"I can't ... all these people ..."

"Sango and the women can handle it, Kagome."

Sango overheard Inuyasha and came over to Kagome,

"Yes, Kagome. Go and rest. We'll handle it from here.", she hugged her friend.

Kagome gave in and handed her friend the bandages. Inuyasha helped her out the door,

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

"It's cold enough. The graves can wait. Kagome needs some rest. I'll be back shortly."

"Sure thing, Inuyasha. Take your time."

A young man approached Kagome,

"Lady Kagome, is my mother alright? Can you save her? You have such tremendous powers ... that's why we have a shrine dedicated to you, right? She's all I have ... you must save her ..."

"Daisuke ...", Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha pushed the young man aside,

"Kagome is still a human. She's not a goddess. And she's tired ... leave her be, little man.", he ordered.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome chastized.

"Kagome, you need to worry about yourself.", he told her, "If you don't, then what hope do these villagers have?"

Kagome relented and allowed Inuyasha to take her away. He took her to a cave on the western edge of the village, past the bone-eaters well. As they passed the well, Inuyasha commented,

"Maybe I should send you back home."

She wrapped her weary arms around his waist,

"I am home, Inuyasha."

He settled her in the cave and gave her his hitoe to stay warm. He went back to the village and gathered whatever he could find ... hay, dry wood, food. He then stopped at a small hut that held a couple of village girls caring for the village children. He picked up Shinta and headed back to the cave.

As he expected, Kagome's demeanor changed when he handed her the baby. Getting a roaring fire going, the cave began to get warm and a bit homey. He laid the hay on the floor for a bed,

"I brought some food for you and Shinta. I have to see what rice is available. I'll slaughter some animals. The cold will preserve what I kill.", he spoke softly.

He looked at Kagome and realized she was not the same. He sat beside her and held her. The salty scent of tears soon hit his nose. He petted her hair,

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha. My ... my powers ...", she sobbed.

"You're not all-powerful, Kagome ... you can't be expected to save everybody and everything ..."

"But, you don't understand ...", she cried. She reached into her pocket and pulled out ...

"The pendant.", Inuyasha mentioned, as he saw what was in her hands, "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"It rejected me ... Inuyasha. I can't use any of my powers. Even my priestess powers are gone."

Inuyasha sat speechless. What was going on?

--

Keiko entered the hut harboring the injured and offered her assistance. The women inside gratefully accepted her kindness. She set about bandaging wounds and as she did so, she would lay her hands over the bandages. She could feel the warmth through her body as the energy entered the injured. As she moved among the injured, the village women and Sango were surprised at some of the villagers talk,

"Thank you, kind woman, I feel much much better already."

"She's amazing. I don't feel anymore pain."

"Incredible."

Sango began to eye Keiko suspiciously. Tuning into her senses, she felt Keiko's aura,

'_That's like the aura that surrounds Kagome. How can that be_?'

Keiko exited the hut on the premise of needing fresh air. She headed straight for the young man who had implored Kagome earlier for his mother's safety,

"Your name was Daisuke, am I correct?", she asked him.

"Y ... yes, my lady."

"Your mother will be fine. I have seen to that. Alot of the injuries are not as serious as they seemed."

The village men surrounded her,

"But, Lady Kagome said ...", one started.

"Lady Kagome is not as powerful as you were led to believe. In fact, I would go so far as to say she is a fraud. You have been deceived by her."

Murmurs of dissent began to swirl about the villagers. Especially, when a couple of village women came out and announced that some of the near fatally wounded had been healed.

Miroku stayed back and listened, anger filling his mind. He finally spoke,

"My good people. Lady Kagome as done tremendous things for this village. Are you going to listen to this woman who has only recently arrived in our fair village?"

The villagers confusion, coupled with the recent tragedy, had them perplexed as to who they should believe. But, Keiko saw an answer,

"Monk, her problem is that half-demon. A priestess only recognizes true power when she forsakes all human emotion. Her love for him has weakened her. Look, two fatal attacks on the village in such a short time. The bat demons and now the bandits. Was she able to stop any of this? What kind of a goddess is she, if she cannot save her own village?"

Sango heard the commotion and stepped outside. She listened as her husband tried to rally support for Kagome, to little avail,

'_She's causing dissent amongst the villagers_.'

Keiko was managing to convince them of her own agenda, while turning them against even the monk and demon-slayer simply because they were Kagome's friends,

"What can you expect from these people? They are friends with demons ... you allow your children to play with that kitsune and the two-tail. Of course the village will be attacked."

One man spoke against Keiko,

"Lady Kagome and her friends have been here for years. That have protected our village in the past from demons. Why would they attack now?"

"Perhaps they have discovered what I have discovered ... that her godly powers are false ... and they are upset at being deceived."

The man continued,

"But, the bandits ... they did the most damage ..."

"I have heard of bandits in league with demons."

"You are the one we should fear. Inuyasha has issues with you, Keiko.", Miroku spoke up.

"We shall see, Monk.", Keiko announced. Turning around, she raised her right hand. Energy swirled around her palm. Miroku and Sango watched in disbelief as Keiko rebuilt huts and extiguished fires with the energy from her body. Miroku seethed,

'_That's Kagome's powers! How the hell did she get them_?'

Sango stared at the girl. Her eyes grew wide,

'_Something's glowing in her pocket ... it's shaped like ... HUH? It can't be _...'

"Miroku,", she whispered to her husband, "She has what looks like the Triforce in her pocket."

"What? That's impossible. How did she get it from Kagome?", he answered.

Sango's mind drifted back to the hut and Kagome's frustration,

'_She had lost her powers in the hut. She was having trouble then, too_.'

"Miroku, come inside with me.", his wife urged.

Miroku followed her inside. Before she could say anything to him, they heard Lady Kaede's voice,

"Monk. Lady Sango."

"Lady Kaede. Are you alright?"

"Aye. I shall be fine. But, I need to warn ye. That girl, Keiko, is not who she seems."

"We were starting to figure that out, Lady Kaede.", answered Sango.

"She has managed to steal Kagome's powers. And now she aims for Kagome's soul."

"But, Lady Kaede, how can that be possible? The gods gave Kagome those powers ..."

"Aye, monk, they did. They blessed her soul with those powers ... which is how that girl managed to steal them ... her soul is a part of Kagome's ..."

"I'm confused, Lady Kaede.", said Sango.

"The sacred arrow that she fired and hit Kagome with ... was possessed by a spell to hold the powers and transfer them to Kikyou-onee-sama."

"Kikyou?", queried Miroku, "You called her Kikyou ... but her name is Keiko."

"No, monk. She is actually my older sister, Kikyou. When she was near me, I recognized her aura. It took a while because her aura is being hidden by demonic forces."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in shock,

"So, Inuyasha was right about her.", whispered Miroku.

"Kagome's powers have been weakening since that night.", Kaede continued, "Today, they have totally vanished."

"Do you know what she is after, Lady Kaede?", asked Sango.

"I do not know what her full agenda is ... but the portion of her soul that resides in that body is not pure. It holds jealousy, envy, anger and regret."

"Miroku ... if she has stolen Kagome's powers then ..."

"Her next target is stealing Inuyasha."

"We have to find them.", urged Sango.

The two stood up and prepared to leave,

"Ye must hurry and stop her.", urged the elderly priestess, "For, Kagome is with child."

The pair looked at Kaede in disbelief and then at each other,

"Let's go, Sango."

--

Kikyou watched the pair leave the hut. She quietly walked over and entered. Walking to the back of the room, she found who she was looking for,

"Kaede"

The old woman opened her eyes,

"It is you, is it not, Kikyou-onee-sama?"

"So, you have figured me out, have you?"

"Why are ye back in this world? You are not a part of this world any longer, Kikyou."

"I am now. I am no longer a walking corpse. I am a living, breathing human."

"Why? Why are you here?"

"I have come back to reclaim what should have been mine. What Kagome has stolen from me. My powers. Inuyasha."

"You know full well Kagome did not steal anything. Her powers are hers alone ... and Inuyasha ... he has finally moved on. He is happy with Kagome."

"He moved on bcause I died. And Kagome took advantage of that ... and now she will pay for it ... with her very life. And I will be the one to love Inuyasha."

"Kikyou, this is not you. This is not the sister that I know and love. Release this anger and regret and return your soul to where it belongs ... I beg of you ..."

"Kaede, you speak too much. I will take of that."

Kikyou extended her hand over Kaede's chest,

"NO! Kikyou! Do not ... ARRRGGHHHH!"

--

Inuyasha walked around what was left of his hut. Heading to the barn, he set about slaughtering some chickens, lambs, pigs and a steer. He began to gather up his kill,

"THERE HE IS!"

"STOP HIM!"

Inuyasha turned and looked. He saw village men running towards him. He started to walk towards them, thinking they needed him, when he was hit on the head by a couple of rocks,

"WHAT THE ...?", he cried out.

"GET OUTTA HERE, HALF-BREED!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU AND THAT FRAUDULANT DEITY HERE!"

"LEAVE, HALF-BREED!"

Inuyasha gathered up his kill and quickly left the village, heading back to the cave that held his wife and son, completely at a loss for what had occurred.

--

Shippou walked sadly back into the destroyed village with Kirara by his side. Hearing the shouts and yells, he looked up and witnessed the attack on Inuyasha,

"C'mon, Kirara. Let's follow Inuyasha. I don't know why the villagers have turned on Inuyasha and Kagome ... let's find out."

--

Kikyou walked away from the village and up to the top of the hillside,

"Kame. It is almost done."

Kame smiled at her,

"Your reward will be soon. All you need to do is win over Inuyasha and destroy Kagome."

"And, then, you will do my bidding, Kikyou?"

"Yes, Lady Demoness."

Sesshoumaru's mother appeared before them,

"If my son refuses to ask for help from Kagome then I will have you assist me in making sure that my son rules Japan.", she smiled a wicked smile, "I will grant you a power to assist you with Inuyasha, my dear."

Kikyou bowed her acceptance to the demoness.

--

Sesshoumaru approached the outskirts of a small, southern village. He entered the village to look around. Villagers saw him and ran for cover,

"A DEMON!"

"DO NOT HURT US!"

"RUN! CHILDREN! WOMEN! RUN!"

A man exited a small hut to see what the commotion was about. He turned and came face-to-face with Sesshoumaru,

"YOU!", growled Sesshoumaru,

Jaken peered around his master's leg,

"It is him, Lord Sesshoumaru. I recognize him."

"You are the one who stole some of my powers!"


	18. Kikyou's War

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Eighteen

Kikyou's War

"Who are you?", Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru,", the man bowed, "I see you have found me. I expected as much from you. My name is Mandhatri. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It is as Toutousai said.", commented Jaken, "You're not from Japan."

_Flashback ..._

_Toutousai's cave ..._

_"Sesshoumaru. I have heard of demons from a land called India who use a religious spell that hides their scent. But, word in the south is that a human is in possession of such a spell. If you are hunting the same person ... I suggest you go south."_

_End flashback._

Before Sesshoumaru could question the man any further, he continued,

"I will answer all your questions, my lord. The priestess that controls me is not here. She is the one who ordered me to steal your powers so that she could resurrect the priestess Kikyou in another girl's body. This priestess has joined forces with your own mother to destroy a woman named Kagome and a hanyou named Inuyasha. As we speak, two attacks have occured on the village where they reside ... one was by bat demons and another by bandits ... all arranged by your mother's hands. When Kikyou gets Inuyasha to submit to her, then she has agreed to assist your mother in making sure that your kingdom is all of Japan."

"Who is the priestess that commanded you?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"Her name is Kame. Do you have any other questions of me, my lord?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I have stood before you. You are free to kill me. Why would I lie?"

"My Lord?", asked Jaken.

"Come, Jaken.", Sesshoumaru commanded.

--

Kagome prepared a hot meal with what Inuyasha had brought back. Inuyasha informed Kagome about what had happened,

"The villagers have turned against us?", Kagome said, surprised.

"Apparantly. Now that you and Shinta are taken care of ... I'm heading back to the village. I want to get to the bottom of this."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and Shinta and headed out. Kagome curled up with Shinta in the hitoe, pondering the events that had occurred. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep when she heard her name being called,

"Kagome Are you in here?"

"Shippou? How did you find us?", she asked the kitsune.

"We tried to follow Inuyasha but we lost him somehow. Kirara picked up your scent and led me here."

She hugged the cub and cat,

"I'm so glad your safe. Where is Miroku and Sango?"

"They're not with you?"

"No. They were at the village."

"Then maybe they're still there. We saw Inuyasha being attacked by villagers. What happened, Kagome?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha went back to the village to find out."

"I hope he'll be alright."

'_Me too, Shippou_.'

--

Inuyasha walked through the village. All seemed quiet,

'_The villagers must be taking refuge in the new huts_.', he thought, as the wind whipped his hair.

Snow was just beginning to fall as he continued walking towards the hut that held the injured villagers,

'_I'll see if Miroku and Sango know what is going on_.', he thought.

"Inuyasha."

He sighed and turned around,

"What do you want, Keiko?"

Keiko closed the distance between them,

"Inuyasha. I need to tell you the truth. I am not Keiko ... this is just her body. It's me, Kikyou."

Inuyasha stared ... his eyes as wide as saucers ... he backed away,

"Kikyou is dead ... you can't be her."

"Inuyasha .. it is me.", she walked up to him and placed her hands on his arms, "I have been given a new chance at life. I'll prove it's me. You promised me you would become human ... after I tripped and fell into you on the dock ... that's where we shared our first kiss. You ... gave me your mother's rouge as a gift ... remember?"

"Kikyou.", he breathed, "It really IS you. But ... but why? Who ... who brought you back ... and for what purpose? You only suffered the last time you were here ... you said you were in peace when you died in my arms ... you told me I saved your soul ..."

"I came back because I needed you ... my love for you was never fulfilled ... I want to live with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gently pushed her away,

"Kikyou. I will always have feelings for you. I will always love you. But, my life ... my heart and soul ... they belong to Kagome. I'm sorry, Kikyou ... but, there's nothing for us anymore ... you were my past ... Kagome ... she is my future."

Kikyou backed up, her eyes flashing red,

"I will kill Kagome and reclaim my soul. Then you will love only me, Inuyasha!"

--

Shippou and Kirara headed out to search for their missing comrades,

"If this snowfall gets any heavier I don't think my sense of smell will be any good, Kirara."

"Mew", the nekomata replied.

--

Kagome laid a sleepy Shinta in a mound of hay and sang a soft lullaby to him. As soon as he was asleep, she walked out to the cave entrance. An extremely strong wind encircled her,

'_That's strange _...', she thought.

"Kagome."

Kagome jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around,

"Kazemaru!"

"Kagome. I have been sent back to assist you."

"I'm afraid it's too late.", she pulled out the Triforce, "It has rejected me. I don't know why."

"That is a false relic. The true Triforce has been deceived."

"Deceived? How?"

"By the piece of your stolen soul."

"What?"

"You must hurry to the village to save your soul and Inuyasha."

Snow blew into the cave as Kazemaru disappeared into the wind.

'_Save my soul and Inuyasha _...', she looked back into the cave and prayed to the gods, '_Protect Shinta_.'

--

In the storm, somehow, the comrades managed to find each other. Miroku and Sango found Kohaku and Rin huddled in the woods, hiding after they had witnessed the villagers' attack on Inuyasha. Shippou and Kirara soon picked up their scent and found all of them. Shippou led them back to the cave where Kagome stayed,

"She's not here.", said a worried Sango.

"She left Shinta.", said Kohaku, "He's asleep."

Sango removed her sling and placed her two young daughters beside Shinta,

"Rin, Kohaku, Kirara. It's too cold outside for Suki and Cho. Take care of them and Shinta."

"We will, sister. Be careful.", said Kohaku.

"Let's go, Sango. Are you coming, Shippou?"

"You bet I am!"

--

Inuyasha stared at Keiko/Kikyou,

"You're not my Kikyou. My Kikyou doesn't act like that!"

"I am Kikyou. Inuyasha ... and you will be mine."

Keiko/Kikyou held up her hand as energy swirled around it. She then sent the energy flying at Inuyasha. He fell backwards from the force.

--

The snow made the hike to the village slow for Kagome. Pulling the hitoe further around her, she tried to stave off the cold. Finally arriving at the village, she stood, shocked at the scene in front of her,

'_Inuyasha is kissing Keiko? NO! That aura ... it can't be ... it's my aura ... my soul _...", Kagome blinked to clear her eyes, '_It's ... Kikyou ..How ... can that be?'_

"KIKYOU! RELEASE INUYASHA!", she screamed through the wind, as she picked up speed and headed straight for the couple. Kikyou broke the kiss and stared at Kagome,

"So, you still have some of your powers and you can see me, can you?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou ran up on the scene,

"Kagome.", said a worried Sango.

"Can she fight without her powers?",wondered Shippou, who had been filled in by Miroku on the way over.

"Kagome. Inuyasha wants to be with me ... not you. He has always loved me .. isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Yes. I have always loved you, Kikyou. I'm sorry, Kagome.", his voice was monotone.

"BITCH! You have him under a spell! I know he still loves you ... but ...he has no desire to be with you ... not now!", Kagome yelled back.

"I AM TIRED OF YOU! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO FACE ME!"

Kagome readied her bow and notched an arrow,

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Before she could fire, she felt herself hit by a blast of demonic energy and sent backwards,

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS THAT?", Miroku cried out.

"Miroku! I can't move!", said Sango.

"Me eeeither.", Shippou agreed.

_'I can't move either_.', thought Miroku, '_We're being held by a demonic energy_.'

"Mother!"

'_Sesshoumaru_!', thought Miroku.

"Why is he here?', said Shippou.

"He called that woman his mother.", Sango said softly.

Sesshoumaru took in the scene,

"Jaken. Stay back.", Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Y ... y ... yes m'lord.", Jaken gratefully complied.

"What if the meaning of this, mother? Why resort to this?"

The demoness walked over to the daiyoukai,

"A mother will do anything to make sure her son succeeds.", she smiled at him.

His eyebrow raised,

"You would cavort with a weak human to _help_ me? You doubt my powers that much?"

Kagome crawled weakly through the snow. She was tired and losing blood rapidly from the demonic blast that had hit her. Seeing Kikyou holding Inuyasha, she seethed,

"I don't have the power to fight you, do I? Huh! Well, I have one power left ... to save Inuyasha from your evil grasp!",

Raising herself on her knees she screamed with all her might,

"**SIT BOY!**"

The subjugation beads glowed brightly and Inuyasha was smashed face first into the ground as everyone stared. As the subjugation spell began to wear off, Inuyasha, free of Kikyou's spell as well, started to yell,

"KA - GO ..."

"DIE WENCH!"

Inuyasha turned over in time to see a demonic blast rip into Kagome,

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!", he screamed as he headed towards his mate.

"KAGOME!", Sango screamed.

"NO! KAGOME!", Miroku cried out.

"NOOO!", Shippou sobbed.

Before Inuyasha reached Kagome, he felt a surge of pain in his back and he fell to his knees in pain,

"What the ..."

As his hands hit the ground, he stared ... his claws were gone ... his hair was black,

"My ... demonic powers ..."

Keiko/Kikyou walked over to him and pulled the arrow out of his back,

"Your demonic powers are in this arrow, Inuyasha. You are now human! Just as you promised you would become for me."

"Oh no!", Miroku moaned.

"And we can't do anything!", complained Sango.

A huge, pink ball circled overhead,

"Kikyou!"

It was Kame calling her,

"The girl is dead. There is your soul. Claim it for yourself and you will be whole once again."

"Sesshoumaru!", called Miroku, "You must revive Kagome with Tenseiga ... you cannot let them win."

"Sesshoumaru! You must not!", urged his mother, "Take what is yours. Kikyou will assist you."

Sesshoumaru watched as a weakened Inuyasha carried Kagome's body towards him. Laying her body close to his brother, Inuyasha knelt beside her,

"PLEASE Sesshoumaru! It's not just Kagome!", pleaded Sango, "She's carrying Inuyasha's child!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened,

_'WHAT? How is that possible_?', he thought.

Inuyasha stared at his wife's body as the same thought went through his mind,

'_Is that the scent I was smelling on her_?', he wondered.

"That's impossible!", the demoness stated, "He's a half-breed!"

"It's true. Kaede told us.", Miroku informed them.

"I will take my soul back now! You have no need to revive her!", Keiko/Kikyou said, as she lifted her hand towards the shimmering ball.

Inuyasha seethed,

"KIKYOU! THIS ISN'T YOU! THE KIKYOU I KNOW WOULDN'T RESORT TO THIS!"

Sesshoumaru raised Tenseiga,

'_I can see them _...; he thought, as he prepared to swing.

"NO! You musn't, my son!"

A loud shattering sound broke through the air. Sesshoumaru's face registered shock at what he witnessed,

"TENSEIGA'S BROKEN!", screamed Sango.


	19. The Pure Soul

**Who's That Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money from, the stories of Inuyasha._

_All Inuyasha characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise and Viz._

Chapter Nineteen

The Pure Soul

Sesshoumaru stared at the shattered sword. He turned to face the person responsible,

"Do you think I would let you revive that girl? And destroy all that I've worked so hard for?", Kame's voice was strained.

"What do you have against Kagome?", Sesshoumaru posed the question to her.

"I have nothing against her. She just happens to be Kikyou's reincarnation. She has everything that Kikyou should have!!", the woman laughed maniacally.

Shippou's body shook with rage, his fists clasped tightly together,

'_I gotta keep it together! I gotta keep it together_!', the words ran through his thoughts. His anger boiled over,

"YOU BITCH!!", Shippou screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!!"

Shippou's battle cry could be heard for what seemed like miles as he raised his fists in the air,

"**FOX MAGIC**!"

Sango and Miroku found themselves thrown backwards with incredible force,

"Shippou!", yelled Miroku.

'_That small demon child has broken through my demonic barrier_?', Sesshoumaru's mother thought, nervously, '_How is that possible_?'

Shippou launched himself at the priestess,

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU WITCH!", Shippou screamed, as he planted his teeth in the woman's skin,

"SHIPPOU! STOP! SHE'LL KILL YOU!", yelled Inuyasha, as he stood up to try and rescue the kitsune.

Kame grabbed Shippou's tail and tore him off of her, sending him flying backwards toward Inuyasha, who caught him,

"That was pretty amazing demon magic back there, Shippou,", complimented Inuyasha, "Breaking that demonic barrier."

"KAME! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone stared in the direction of the voice,

"It's him!", said Jaken.

Kame smiled, albeit nervously, "Mandhatri. I'm surprised to see you here. What is it I can do for you?"

Mandhatri raised a bow and notched an arrow, "You've done enough, don't you think? You've destroyed my soul. Held me hostage by threatening my family. Forced me to kill for you."

"And your rewards will be great, I assure you, my faithful servant. Now, put down the bow.", Kame urged, fear in her voice.

"Nothing you could ever give me could erase what I have paid with my soul."

Kame tried to keep an eye on Mandhatri while also watching Kikyou,

"Kikyou. You must take possession of the soul. Now, my child.", she urged the girl.

Keiko/Kikyou raised her hands up to the giant pink sphere,

"YES! My child, your soul is yours once again. Take it and be whole.", cried Kame.

"NOOOO!", Inuyasha yelled out, "Kikyou, don't do this. Listen to me! Please!"

The pink sphere began to turn black,

"She's corrupting Kagome's soul!", Sango exclaimed.

"KAME! I will prevent you from destroying anymore lives!", screamed Mandhatri, "MAY KRISHNA BLESS MY SOUL!", he screamed as his arrow, glowing with a bright light, found its mark squarely in the priestess' chest, disintigrating her,

"A SACRED ARROW!", Miroku cried out.

"How can that be?", wondered Sango.

A bright light exploded near them, forcing all present to shield their eyes. As the light subsided, they saw the cause. Kikyou had absorbed Kagome's soul. Inuyasha stood, transfixed, as he watched Keiko's body transform into the body he knew as Kikyou. Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha,

"I have fully returned, Inuyasha.", she smiled and walk towards him.

He stepped back. She looked at him, confused,

"Why do you back away from me, Inuyasha?"

"I told you.", he said, his voice filled with finality, "The Kikyou I know wouldn't have resorted to this."

Kikyou started to walk towards Inuyasha again, then faltered. She pressed her hand to her chest in pain, then collapsed onto her knees,

"Wh ... what .. is this ...?", she stammered out.

Kikyou's body changed from the young priestess to an elderly woman,

"M-my body .. what .. is happening?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou and swallowed hard,

"Kikyou.", he whispered, "You did reclaim your soul ... as it would have been now ... 50 some odd years later ... "

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha as his words hit her. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried,

"Oh, Inuyasha. What have I done?"

Inuyasha knelt beside her and took her hands in his, the salty scent of her tears hitting his nose,

"You gave into the envy. The jealousy. The regret that you harbored over us being torn apart. You must let it go, Kikyou."

Kikyou looked in his eyes,

"Inuyasha. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"Forgive you? For wanting us to be together? I harbor the same regrets, Kikyou. It took a long time but, with Kagome's help, I was finally able to move on and accept what was. Now, it's your turn."

Kikyou grabbed her heart again as pain seared her very being,

"It's time, Inuyasha, for me to go, isn't it?"

"Goodbye, Kikyou.", he whispered.

Another bright flash of light erupted from Kikyou's body. The body disappeared but the light remained. A huge, pink orb,

"Is that Kagome's soul?", asked Shippou, reverently.

Inuyasha stood up. He felt the warmth of the orb on his body,

'_Kagome. You're free_.', he thought, as he closed his eyes. He could almost see her standing there. Opening his eyes, he saw the orb ascend skyward,

'_Please don't leave me behind, Kagome. I'm nothing without you_.', he thought, sadly, as tears formed in his eyes.

--

_Somewhere_ ...

Kagome felt herself floating. It was all so surreal. As she looked around, she saw mist. Looking down, she gasped. She could see her friends. Her body. Inuyasha had taken her in his arms and he held her,

"Inuyasha.", she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Kagome."

She searched for the voice,

"Who is that?"

All she saw were multiple orbs of light,

"You have won, Kagome."

"Kazemaru? Is that you?", she asked.

"And others.", he replied.

"You have reclaimed your soul, Kagome, and released the regret that was hidden deep inside.", said a female voice.

"Kikyou is now able to be in peace for she has no regrets.", said a male voice.

"What about me?", Kagome asked the disembodied voices.

"Your work is not done. It is not your time to be here."

"You need to reclaim your position beside your soul-mate."

"My soul-mate? Inuyasha is my soul-mate?", she asked.

"Every soul has a mate though it is rare that they find each other.", stated a male voice.

"For your souls, you have found each other many times.", said another male voice.

"Midoriko held your soul first. Her mate gave his life up to save her. His soul was reborn into Inuyasha. Midoriko's soul was reborn into Kikyou and she should have inherited the powers of the Triforce, had she stayed true to her ways. But, alas, she tried to use the Shikon no Tama for selfish gain. She was never meant to deny her destiny as a priestess and Inuyasha was never intended to deny either side of his heritage. By requesting Inuyasha to become human, she sealed her fate, for the Shikon no Tama would have become impure. It would have destroyed her soul as well as Inuyasha's.", explained the voice she recognized as Kazemaru.

"So we set her on the path of death.", voiced another male.

"Her soul understood the implications and only sealed Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages with a binding spell ... for him to wait until her soul returned to find him. Her soul did not want Inuyasha, or his soul, to suffer anymore before she could return to be by his side. It was the most unselfish act she did.", concluded a female voice.

"Your soul is pure ... and only a pure heart can handle the powers of the Triforce.", spoke another female voice.

"The soul has learned all it can learn. We will allow it to return to its mate.", spoke Kazemaru.

"You must return, Kagome, and take your rightful place in the world.", said yet a different male voice.

Kagome looked below her, where her friends were gathered ...

--

"Sesshoumaru!", demanded his mother, "You have your chance, while Inuyasha lacks his demon powers. Destroy that disgusting abomination! I demand it!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, clearly tired of his mother's interference,

"I will destroy Inuyasha. Someday. I do not need your interference, mother.", the words rolled off his tongue like icebergs.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru,", Inuyasha stood up, "I would rather you did kill me. I have nothing left for me here, with Kagome gone."

"Inuyasha.", Sango murmured.

Shippou shook his head, "No, Inuyasha."

Miroku just stared hard at his friend.

"HMPH! Stop wallowing in your self-pity, Inuyasha.", Sesshoumaru commanded, harshly.

"HUH?", Inuyasha looked at his brother,

"Have you forgotten? About the boy? Shinta?", the daiyoukai explained, "What is to become of him?"

'_Shinta_.', the boy's image became front and center in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha just stared at nothing. He, then, felt the urge to look up. Descending from the sky was the huge, pink orb,

"Kagome?", he asked to the air.

He followed the orb as it landed on Kagome's lifeless body and seemingly melted into her. Kneeling down, he lifted her up, and felt it,

'_Her heartbeat! She's ... alive_!'

Kagome opened her eyes slowly,

"Inu ... yasha."

"Kagome! I'm here!", he hugged her.

"Kagome!", said a happy Sango.

"KAGOME!", cried Shippou.

"You're back!", declared Miroku.

Kagome tried to stand and Inuyasha assisted her,

"I'm glad to be back.", she spoke softly.

A fierce wind blew around them and magically, the snow cleared in the area they were standing,

"Kazemaru!", Kagome exclaimed, when she saw the man there.

He bowed to her, "Kagome."

She felt the urge to reach into her pocket. She pulled out the pendant and gasped,

"It's broken!"

"You did not need that, Kagome.", Kazemaru explained, "For the powers of the Triforce were already in you. Now that you have been shown the way, you no longer need the pendant."

Kazemaru turned to Inuyasha and held up an arrow,

"Your demonic powers are within this arrow. Allow me to return them to you."

"No.", said Inuyasha, as everybody gasped, "I think I'll stay human.", he held Kagome, tightly, "I was disturbed because Kagome was human and I was a half-demon. I knew I would watch her grow old and die and I would never change. And, then, I'd be alone again. If it's all the same to you ... I want to live a normal life with Kagome.", he smiled at her.

"And what of the half-demon child you care for now?" Kazemaru asked, "Or the half-demon babe Kagome now carries within her?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "WHAT? I'm ... pregnant?"

Kazemaru smiled and nodded then turned his attention back to Inuyasha,

"Will you allow the children to grow up alone ... as you did, Inuyasha?", Kazemaru continued.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then at Kazemaru,

"I hadn't thought of it that way. But, I don't want to lose Kagome ..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then she faced Kazemaru,

"Is there anyway I can become a half-demon, like Inuyasha?", she asked, hopefully.

Kazemaru looked to the heavens for a moment before facing Kagome,

"You will not abandon your path?"

She shook her head vigorously, "No. Never."

"Then we will grant you your wish."

Kazemaru walked over to the couple and broke the arrow in half over their heads. The two were engulfed in a glittery substance. Inuyasha's claws, fangs and dog ears returned as his hair returned to a silvery-white,

"But, nothing happened to Kagome.", said Shippou.

Kagome smiled,

"Maybe not on the outside ...", she said, then bowed to Kazemaru,

"Thank you for everything, Master Kazemaru."

He bowed to her then, disappeared.

Sesshoumaru's mother had watched everything with an indignant look on her face,

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Why did you just throw everything away?"

"Mother! I will acquire my kingdom in my own way. Now leave ... before you force me to kill you."

His mother stared at him for a moment before transforming into her true form and flying away,

"Say, Miroku,", asked Shippou.

"Yes?"

"Where did that man go? The one with the sacred arrow?"

"Sacred arrow?", queried Kagome, "A man with a sacred arrow?"

"Huh. I guess he left.", Miroku mused, "Too bad. I wanted to ask him some questions. Oh well."

"JAKEN!", Sesshoumaru called his servant,

"Yes, m'lord?"

"We're going!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All eyes turned to the sky,

"It's Toutousai.", said Kagome.

The three-eyed cow landed beside Sesshoumaru. Toutousai hopped off and picked up Tenseiga's pieces,

"Were you just gonna leave this behind, Sesshoumaru?", the old demon asked.

"It is of no use to me.", the daiyoukai responded.

"I can repair it for you.", Toutousai commented,

"You can?", asked Jaken.

Toutousai pulled out what looked like a pair of pliers, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, open wide ..."

"Uhhh ... Sesshoumaru ... I'd watch out if I were ...", Inuyasha tried to warn his brother,

**PUNCH! SLAM**!

"you.", Inuyasha finished, "Stupid old man."

Toutousai lay on the ground sporting a few lumps on the head, the pliers holding Sesshoumaru's fang,

"It'll grow out ..., the old demon mumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya.", said Inuyasha, shaking his head.

"Ok, I'm ready to go get some rest.", said Miroku.

"Yea, me too., said Sango, stifling a yawn.

"I hope Kohaku kept the cave warm.", said Shippou

"Let's go.", said Inuyasha.

--

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom heralding spring's arrival. The village was beginning to recover quite nicely from the ravages that had occurred during the early winter. New huts dotted the plains and hillsides and farmers worked diligently in their fields. Children's laughter drowned out the calls of whippoorwills and robins. Life abounded all around the tiny village, as newborn calves, lambs, foals, chicks and other farm animals made their way into the world.

The villagers that survived the tragedies felt bad for their treatment of the tachi and quickly worked to make amends. Kagome urged them to forget what had happened and move on. To make sure that they never thought badly of their beloved priestess, she explained to them all about Kame and Sesshoumaru's mother and how they were calling all the shots. It also eased Inuyasha's heart that Kagome placed no blame on Kikyou.

"Her level of forgiveness is amazing.", Sango commented.

"No wonder!", muttered Shippou, "Putting up with Inuyasha all the time!"

**WHOMP**!!

"OWWW!", screamed Shippou, holding the giant lump on his head as Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

"We should all learn from Kagome.", commented Miroku, his eyes closed and arms akimbo.

"Some of us more than others.", agreed Sango.

"HmHm.", agreed Miroku.

"You going somewhere with this, monk?", Inuyasha growled.

--

Kagome walked out of the small hut, followed by an elderly woman,

"You need to take it easy, Kaede. You had a job done on you.", the girl spoke.

"Aye. But, if my sister had really wanted to, she could have killed me."

"I'm glad she didn't."

"Kagome!"

"Sango! How are you feeling?", Kagome asked her friend.

"Do you have any more medicine for morning sickness. This is the worst I have ever had.", complained the taijya.

"Sure thing. Must be a boy this time. He really has you sick.", Kagome smiled.

"What about you? How are you feeling? You look like you're almost ready to drop triplets."

Kagome rubbed her extended belly,

"Oh, I feel like it. I forgot when I last saw my feet."

The two women waved to Kaede,

"Take care of yourself, Kaede.", said Kagome, "I'll check back on you soon."

"Alright, child.", she said, as she settled herself in front of her hut to enjoy the spring breezes.

Kagome and Sango picked up their baskets of herbs and headed towards their huts. Kagome watched happily as she saw Shinta toddling away, giggling and Inuyasha running after him,

"Hey. Get back here, ya runt. Shinta! Dammit, It's nap time!"

Kagome's eyes then drifted to Miroku, who was being serenaded with song by his little girls, Suki and Cho.

Kohaku sat under an oak tree, Rin beside him. Kagome was amazed at how grown up she looked for being 10. Kagome and Sango separated and Kagome walked over to her hut. Down by the riverbank she saw Shippou with a young girl,

"Inuyasha?", she asked.

"Huh?", he answered, trying to keep hold of a squirming Shinta.

"Who's Shippou with?"

"Huh. I think she's the kid of that family that just moved in. You know, the family from the village up north?"

"Oh yea. How does he always manage to sweet talk a girl?", she wondered.

"HMPH! Learned it from traveling with that lecher all the time."

--

A few weeks later found Inuyasha pacing in front of his hut, his ears plastered to his head trying to shut out Kagome's cries of pain,

"Now. Now. Inuyasha. It'll all be over soon.", assured Miroku.

Inuyasha growled, "I can't stand it. Kagome being in so much pain!"

His ears perked up suddenly and his head twisted to face his hut. Kaede exited with Sango,

"Go on in, Inuyasha. Kagome is waiting for you.", she said, a huge smile gracing her wrinkled features.

Inuyasha raced in to the bedroom where Kagome lay. Shinta was beside her ... the child had refused to leave his mother,

"Papa. Baby.", Shinta pointed and chattered.

"Kagome. Are you alright?", he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course, Inuyasha, I'm fine. Come say hello to your son."

"It's a boy?", he asked, excitedly, as he sat beside her.

Gazing up at him from his mate's arms was a small infant with silvery-white hair and ears colored black. His eyes were a combination of violet and gold,

"He's beautiful.", Inuyasha whispered.

"Bootiful.", Shinta repeated.

"So, Inuyasha, what shall we name him?", Kagome asked, "Kai?", she suggested, referring to the other wolf sibling.

"Yea. That's perfect. Kai."

--

As summer's heat turned into fall's chill, Sango birthed her third child, a son. Miroku may have jumped for joy when his daughters had been born but, now, he was on Cloud 9,

"I have a son!", he walked around speaking in a dream-like trance.

Maybe Happily Ever After does come true.

--

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I had a blast writing this story. I enjoyed bringing Kikyou back in her evil state. Thanks again to everyone. Til next time! _


End file.
